Freeze Frame 3: Six Degrees
by gaben
Summary: <html><head></head>Gibbs, his team, and G. Callen hatch a plan to rescue Marley's uncle, Nic Hanson. Marley and Rye offer their advice and expertise in more ways than they should when they get involved with the rescue.Gibbs's and Gill's romance continues.</html>
1. Prologue

FREEZE FRAME 3 – Six Degrees

SUMMARY: – Six Degrees of Separation.

Gibbs, his team, and G. Callen hatch a plan to rescue Marley's uncle, Nic Hanson. Marley and Rye offer their advice and expertise in more ways than they should when they get involved with the rescue. Gibbs's and Gill's romance is cemented. And McGee gets a payback prank.

Third in the Freeze Frame series.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS.

In saying that, I'm glad I don't. It was so hard to write this first chapter. I wanted to try using some of the various conventions and formats that the show uses, like a montage…previously on NCIS and a flash-forward. Great idea but I didn't realize how hard they are to write and edit. I have so much to learn. So thank you for your patience and believe me when I say it, the writers of this show are geniuses and I'm not.

WARNINGS: A long montage, if you haven't read the first two stories it should give you a general feel for the story and characters. If you have and your bored go staright to the prologue.

**Chapter 1: PROLOGUE**

**PREVIOUSLY ON NCIS**

Montage Freeze Frame 1

While Fornell and Gibbs's team investigated a case of espionage at a nightclub, a young marine and woman, presumably unrelated to their case, are murdered. Agents DiNozzo and David arrived on the scene to find twelve year old Marley Rose Hanson trying to save the marine. Marley witnessed the death of her mother. The team investigated the murders and in doing so developed a relationship with Marley as she journeyed through her stages of grief.

**FADE IN**: close-up of agents DiNozzo and David in parking lot.

"DROP THE GUN DROP YOUR WEAPON MA'AM LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPON!" ordered Ziva.

"Mom, do as they sa…..."

WHUMP, WHUMP; another two bullets whizzes past her. A small trickle of blood ran down her forehead and her eyes closed in slow motion as her knees buckled. Rose's upper body then suddenly slammed backwards onto the concrete.

**CROSSFADE** to the close up of Marley in a hospital bathroom.

Marley dried herself off and put on the fresh clothes. While bending down she noticed the glint of an object lying on the floor just underneath the chair. …it was the xd card the marine had given her. Marley put it into her pocket, intending to give it to the agents as soon as possible.

**CUT AWAY**: NCIS Lab where Ducky and Gibbs discuss their findings about the murders of Marley's mother, Rose and the Marine, Christopher Williams..

''She thought she was being raped?'' asked Gibbs.

''Most likely. Going through her medical history, her bipolar episodes tended to be ones of paranoia, and she was at times delusional. Unfortunately for the young marine Christopher Williams, there was not much he could have done to convince her otherwise.''

''Jethro, that's not the main reason you should be doing this Interview with Marley. In Marley's eyes Jethro, she was the parent. It is like Marley has lost a child. Someone who needed her, someone whom she unconditionally loved and protected, and would do so with her life.''

**CUT AWAY** to the Bull pen. Tim McGee presenting witness and victims histories.

"Umm. Nicolas Brett Hanson, brother, 38 years old. He's navy intelligence, listed as missing in action. Files are tagged, but they're classified and sealed, boss. I can get….''

''No, you can't… the director and I have had a discussion on him. There's something going on there, but it's not related and we're staying clear of it.''

**Crossfade**: to close up of Gibbs yelling at Fornell. ''MY PEOPLE ARE IN DANGER!'' Gibbs roared.

Tobias Fornell didn't flinch, ''and so is my witness.''

''My witness," corrected Gibbs, "family's navy and one dead marine!''

**CUT AWAY** to Gibbs and Marley. More about Marley's background is revealed, including the fact that she was in only twelve years old and had doctored her birth certificate so she could be part of a duel care program.

"Well, I'm not your kid. I'm not anybody's kid. So just, chill out. Do you know how hard it is to be a kid and be taken seriously? They were gonna take Rose away from me. I mean, they were gonna take me away from Rose. This was the best way I could look after her. This was the best way I could look after me. I can't be a kid, a little kid. I just needed to be a bit older so I could get into the program. I didn't mean to break the law. I wasn't friggin' hurting anyone!"

Gibbs found it a little amusing and let her continue her "therapeutic" rant until she picked up the can of Coke and hurtled it at the wall.

**CUT AWAY** To Lab. Mid shot of Gibbs. The case unravels.

"Keep Marley with you, Abbs. And Abby, don't let her out of your sight. "

"GIBBBBS! What's wrong?"

"Roche! They've found his body!"

**Crossfade**: A merry chase. Close up of Abby in Tony's car, chasing Marley on a pink scooter.

"Gibbs! Gibbs!"

Gibbs hit the hands free button on his phone. "Abbs, what's up?"

"Marley's gone. She recognized one of the photos, and then she just took off. "

"Took off? Took off, how?"

"On Sister Mary Ellen's scooter; she had my keys ….."

**CUTAWAY** Abby and Marley confront the murderer Ray Isles.

Ray walked over, then put his hand down between the seat cushions, and pulled out his weapon of choice.

Abby instinctively pushed Marley behind her, all the while not taking her eyes off Ray's finger on the trigger of the gun. "What do you intend to do with us? We don't have the card. It's back at NCIS, so you may as well…"

Both Abby and Marley watched, straight faced, as Gibbs snuck into the room. Gibbs put his finger to his lips as Tony made his way towards Ray.

Ray's frustrated expression went blank as soon as he felt the cold barrel of Tony's gun touch his temple. "Sam I am. Hey, Ray!"

**CUT AWAY** to Fornell and Gibbs interrogating Isles. Marley becomes enraged with grief.

"LOOK!" yelled Isles. "It's not like I meant to kill anyone. Mine weren't the only bullets found on the William's kid and Rose. It was just self preservation. Crazy Rose was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. The kid's probably better off without her anyway."

Ziva was seething. Marley was distressed. Without thinking she charged at the two- way glass in front of her and slammed her fists against it. "You bastard," she screamed.

Tony grabbed Marley and picked her up. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa…"

Marley arched her back and bucked again. Tony lost his hold once more as she dropped to the ground and kicked out towards Tony's groin. DiNozzo's hand immediately cupped his credentials, while Gibbs tried to grab Marley's hands. Tony managed to grab one foot with his spare hand.

"Forget the family jewels, DiNozzo. Grab both her legs. I've got her hands."

**Crossfade**: Mid shot Gibbs comforting Marley.

"Stop this. Stop this now!" he smacked her bottom twice, before entering the room and sitting on a chair. He put her down and stood her in front of him. Without a word Gibbs pulled her into his arms and held her tight. Marley's entire body heaved and vibrated with heavy uncontrollable sobs. "Let go," he whispered, while rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"She wasn't…wasn't crazy, Gibbs."

"I know."

"I'm not…better…off …without….her. I want… want, him to go away. If he goes...away…Rose will come back."

"We'll make him go away. We can make a lot of bad guys go away. But that doesn't bring the people we love back. Rose can't come back, Marley."

**CUT AWAY** To conference room, mid-shot of Ducky talking with Ziva about the shooting Rose Hanson, Marley's mother.

"There were many things that 'took' the life that Rose deserved. But, Petty Officer Williams and Ray Isles were responsible for her murder and her death… Do you think Marley blames you?"

"No, I don't think she does. That doesn't matter."

"It does. So, you need to believe this. She doesn't blame you. I've seen her look at you with awe and admiration. She sees you as tough and beautiful. You are small, but can hold your own. You do what has to be done, even though you would prefer not to have to do it."

**CUT AWAY** to the Directors office. Vance has organized protection for Marley.

"Because it is in Marley's best interest. Children's Services have already sent over Marley's files. They are to be sealed and kept here at NCIS with no access without the highest security clearance," Informed Vance.

Gibbs interrupted and threw Vance a severe frown. "So, what he's trying to say, Gillian, is that you are not a security risk and we…NCIS feels that it would be beneficial for Marley if you actually spent the weekend with us. Of course, your movements won't be restricted, like Marley's and Abby's. But, it's important that nobody else knows of our whereabouts or the special circumstances of Marley's case."

**CUTAWAY ** to Gillian and Marley. New arrangements are made for Marley's care. Marley is jealous of a new girl inducted into the program.

"Marley Rose, stop this. You're jealous and you have no reason to be. She has had a hard time, too. Rye's father is a marine and is very sick. He's in hospital, so she could do with a friend. Plus, Alistair has worked hard to keep this program going so that he can set up more homes and help more kids like you and Zac, Josh and now Rye."

"Well fine, but she better friggin' not touch any of my stuff!"

**CUT AWAY** to Morgue. Acceptance. Marley says goodbye to Rose.

Rose laid there, her injuries concealed by well applied make-up. Her pallor was no longer grey or her eyes cold. They were closed as if she were sleeping. The make-up applied was subtle and softened the woman's features. It was a softness that Marley had rarely seen, since she was a small child.

Marley smiled as she noticed the henna tattoo applied to her left shoulder, blooming rosebud. Marley stretched to reach her mother's face. She felt her feet leave the ground slightly as she was lifted by the waist. Marley leaned over and kissed Rose on her pretty pink lips. "Mommy, I love you."

Ziva put Marley down on her feet and then knelt in front of the little girl and meet her gaze. They embraced for several moments then Marley whispered into Ziva's ear, "Baruch atah, yom yom ya' Amos lanu. (Praised are you, who daily carries our burden)"

**CUTAWAY**: The Prank. Tony and Abby reset Tim's GPS causing havoc for Tim. They have watched their prank unfold on the computer screens in Abby's lab.

Young Officer Scott Peters pressed the trigger of his Taser as McGee bent over the driver's seat yanking out the last of Abby's wires. The aluminous squiggly cord of the stun gun could be seen linking the young officer's hand to the upper thigh and gluteus maximus of McGee's left buttock.

Tony cringed. "Ouch! That's gotta hurt!"

Gibbs standing behind Tony can now be seen in the reflection of the computer screen.

"YA THINK!" Gibbs slapped Tony up the back of the head.

**Montage Freeze Frame 2 **

The team went undercover and on protection detail at a four star Hotel. During their time there Marley put herself in danger, by running off, getting drunk, played pranks and was nearly abducted. The team, Marley, Gibbs and Gill developed a special bond, including some romance for Gibbs. Close to the end of their stay, it is revealed that Marley's Uncle has been abducted and Marley's safety is still at risk.

**CUT AWAY** to A drunk Marley.

Marley was standing in the middle of the huge king size bed, slightly bouncing on the balls of her feet and clinking the small glass bottles still attached to her fingers. Ziva had heard Tony yell and quickly entered the bedroom. She went to the small fridge and examined it.

"There's nothing left in the mini bar, Tony."

"Yep, I'd say she's pretty well smashed."

"This is not good, Tony, not good at all."

"Ya think?"

"Sounding like Gibbs is not going to save your ass, Tony."

**CROSSFADE**: Ducky gives Gibbs advice.

"Marley has responded to that role in a very positive way, and it has been very beneficial to her. In many ways it has also been beneficial to you, but there's a little competition there. Marley has slipped very comfortably in the role of the child and, for all intent purposes this weekend, your daughter and… She quotes you."

"Ducky. There's something I've always wanted to tell you."

"What's that, Jethro?"

"I hate it when you're right!"

"Oh, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I know."

**CROSSFADE** to master bedroom: A romantic moment.

"Uh, don't be tempted," warned Gibbs. Still lying on the bed beside Gill, he stared for a while, enchanted by her sincerity, finally he said, "Okay, new rule. Rule number 52, no talking while Gibbs is trying to kiss you."

"Oh, how nice, a rule just for me. Are you sure Tony won't…"

Gibbs didn't let her finish what she may have considered a clever and witty comment, as Gibbs enforced rule number 52.

"And, if I break the rules?"

In one swift motion Gibbs flipped over, taking Gill's light frame with him. With her positioned on top and close to his chest, he raised his hand and froze it just above her backside.

"Ahhh, don't you dare!"

**CUT AWAY** to Elevators. An attempted kidnap

"Let her go," demanded Gibbs.

"I wish I could," he cried. The American dared not let her go. He kept his body hunched and the child airborne, for fear she was going to take his ear lobe off. Mike Tyson had nothing on this kid, he thought. Straightening up he pushed Marley's body up and forward over his shoulder, then applied a hard wallop to her backside, forcing her to finally relinquish her hold.

"Gibbs!" said the American, "I believe this belongs to you." He dropped Marley on her feet, and she ran to Gibbs.

Gibbs lowered his gun, frowned as he let out his long held breath. "CALLEN!"

**CUT AWAY**: Callen explains the undercover operation.

Intelligence and Homeland Security were working with us on the abduction of young girls in the LA area. The belief was that they were being sold on the sex slave market. …It's headed by a guy called Ivan Volkov. He has a partner here in the States. That much we're sure of, but who it is still a mystery."

"Callen grabbed Marley and swung her back around to face him, "there's a very good reason why you weren't to know anything. There was a very good reason why nobody was to know about you. Nic went to a lot of trouble to disappear for your protection. Now, you need to understand this… And from what I've observed this weekend, you and your sidekick there," he said, inclining his head in Rye's direction, "haven't made your protection that easy for any one."

**CUTAWAY** to Gill and Gibbs.

"What if you can't get Nick out, Marley is still very venerable."

"Nic is a good agent, but we are all aware of the risks. So is Marley."

"Doesn't mean she accepts them."

"And nor should she. I sure as hell don't. We will do everything in our power to get him out, keep Marley safe, and bust these guys and their huge sex slave ring. Callen and Nic have put a lot on the line for this. Everybody wants these guys."

**CUT AWAY** to mid shot. Nic Hanson is being held prisoner.

"Well Mr. Nikolay Hanson, I have some good news. We have found your niece. It will be only a matter of time before we will have her here in front of you for heart warmink famikly reunion."

"You are wasting your time. You should have killed me when you had the chance."

"No, Nikolay, dead men can't talk, my friend. Also dead undercower agents cause great interest...But, if it makes you feel any better it will be soon, maybe as soon as you have watched your niece suffer. It will be your choice, da!"

_TO BE CONTINUED IN FREEZE FRAME 3: Six Degrees of Separation. _

**PROLOGUE: **

**I'd Rather Be A Sparrow Than A Snail**

**_**Flash forward one week later**_: **

**FREEZE FRAME : CUT AWAY to long centre shot. Gibbs and Gill joined in a lingering Kiss. Gibbs has Marley in one arm looking over his shoulders to the team, Ducky, Tony, Ziva, Abby with parasol held up and Tim. Convert Black and White. CUT.**

Marley looked around the many faces gathered at Arlington National Cemetery, there in a special garden designated to those who had served and died their country in special operational units. The sun shone on many of the shoulders of those who had come to pay their last respects. Some of the people had come just to pay their respect to a man who had fought for their country and their safety. There were many there she did not recognize, people she supposed knew him, who worked with him. She stood there in the front row, with Gill and Gibbs on either side of her, each with a protective arm on her shoulder, their hands clasped in each others. Marley felt loved and safe.

Opposite her she recognized the Director of NCIS standing poised with his shoulders back and his hands crossed in front of him. Next to him stood the smallest woman she'd ever seen. She was no bigger than Marley herself, yet her dignified stance and respectful expression told Marley she was of importance. She had heard Gibbs and Callen call her Hetty. Marley's memories of the last two weeks included a fleeting reference to her, as an official of the LA NCIS special operations division, and Callen's boss. Yet her expression also displayed softness and empathy. The small woman made eye contact on several occasions with Marley throughout the formality of the funeral service, smiling and winking at her or the family unit that now encompassed her.

G. Callen stood next to Hetty, staring straight ahead with a neutral expression. Though Marley could have sworn she saw him smirk when she heard the sniffles and cries of Abby, who stood with the rest of the team behind her. Marley turned to see what could be so funny, but then she, too, had to stifle a laugh when she spotted the extended NCIS family standing with each other. Abby dressed in her signature all black with her lace fingerless gloves had started to cry. One hand gripped her New Orleans black lace parasol while the other dabbed at her tears. Tim moved in closer to consol the empathic Goth. However, he nearly had his eye taken out when Abby, in the throes of a heart wrenching sob, loosened her grasp on the parasol and knocked Tim in the face.

Tony and Ziva were standing next to them, and in unison indicated that Marley should turn back around. Marley found it hard to read Tony's face. He stood there with his hands clasped similar to the director, but his Top Gun sunglasses hid his eyes and his silent admonishment. Ziva, on the other hand, made it very clear with her subtle hand gesture and frown. That along with Gibbs's sixth sense and poke to her shoulder had Marley turning back around and attentive.

Marley absorbed very little of the words the pastor was saying about Nic Hanson, the marine, the intelligence agent, the patriot and about the man who gave up his life for a cause. She did register the prose about his life as a boy, his life as her uncle and the love and dedication he had for those he cherished, for those Marley cherished.

It was during these moments she also watched Rye, standing there next to her father. They stood opposite where the ground was firmer and flatter, aiding Lieutenant Thomas Burton supported on his new prosthesis with one arm protectively bracing his daughter's waist. Rye moved towards the podium, smiling at Marley as the pastor introduced the reflection that Rye had planned. He commented on the understanding, acceptance, faith, and drive of her and Marley as well as those around them who had fought against the many wrongs of the world. Rather than listen to the pastor's words, Rye hit the play button on the small IPod dock with its miniature speakers.

I'd rather be a sparrow than a snail sang Simon and Garfunkel…If I could I surely would. At this point many found it hard to keep their emotions and tears at bay. El Condor Pasa, a folk song of Peru, with its melancholy rhythm, its poignant lyrics and simple message, held significance for all of them. Rye now understood why her father had taken the risks he had. Marley could appreciate the fact that her uncle had done everything in his power to protect her, but he had wanted to make things right for many. Bad people needed to be stopped and snails just didn't have the skills to do it. One needed to fly and take the chance. The team knew this. The NCIS director knew this. Many, no everybody who stood there valued this.

I'd rather be a hammer than a nail… Gibbs identified with this, he may have been, at times, as inconspicuous as a sparrow that flew, but when he dived in he was an eagle. He was proud of his girls. All of them, and perhaps he should go a little easier on them. Clipping their wings might keep them safe, but they could never be snails. There were times he was both the hammer and the nail keeping them all together. Never too old to learn or take second chances, he kissed the small head next to him, then leaned over the child and kissed the woman he loved warmly and softly on the lips.

I'd rather be a forest than a street... Ziva could not see Tony's eyes as they stung, swelled with a tear behind those blacked out glasses. He looked at the little sparrow beside him, and the row of his team mates beside her, glad that they stood tall and strong together. He supposed he would always worry, like Gibbs, especially for Ziva, the little sparrow, with roots deeper than any of the forest trees he knew. It was a contrasting irony, one that this special girl let pull at her soul. He nearly lost himself in his pride and wonder at her, nearly reached out to catch a tear that escaped her beautiful huge eyes, and nearly softly touched her quivering lip. Instead, he offered her his handkerchief and pulled hard on the lone ringlet that fell on her shoulder. Pulling it straight, he then let it go to rebound back into its perfect curl.

Everybody was quickly pulled back from their thoughts and realizations, as Rye quickly stopped the music, mindful of the fact that her song list could lead the sombre occasion into "Dead Men Don't Talk's" signature song or Derek and Clive's, "I've got a pubic hair stuck in back of throat." Either would be inappropriate at this time.

As Rye walked back and stood beside her father, eight marines came forward. Seven stood in formation side by side as the eighth, sounded off, "READY, AIM, FIRE" the other seven raised their rifles and shot in unison three rounds, a three volley salute, twenty one shots, in the traditional manner for a fallen hero. "READY, AIM, FIRE, READY, AIM, FIRE."

As the echo faded another order was ground out, "PRESENT ARMS" On cue another marines lifted his Bugle and played Taps.

At the end their supervisor continued "ORDER ARMS, PORT ARMS, RIGHT FACE, FORWARD MARCH."

Marley had not expected any of that. Little did she know that both Vance and Hetty had insisted upon it. Still it was very jarring, hearing the rifle shots when all they had heard before was the preacher's words and a soft song, made her and even those who had witness the salute before jump, leaving all with an overwhelming feeling of honour and pride

Two officers then stepped forward and pulled the flag that rested on the coffin and folded it, precisely and methodically into a soft triangle. One of the officers marched over to the child that stood between Gibbs and Gill and bent down to officially hand it to her.

Marley's tears flowed and she turned away, planting her face into Gibbs stomach, more timid and sad of the symbolic finality, than scared, "No, I don't want to."

Gibbs looked at the stoic expression on the officer's face and nodded to him. He stood there frozen in a moment, as Gibbs bent at the knees and lifted Marley's face to his, "It's okay baby. It's a honor. Nic is honored. It doesn't mean the end. He'd want you to take it and keep it forever. Hey? Little Sparrow?"

Marley nodded wiped her tears and turned back to the officer, cueing him to continue with a smile and her outstretched arms. He placed the flag in her hands, saluted, and then turned on his heels, as Gibbs, Marley and Gill returned the acknowledged salutation.

Marley waited as they lowered her uncle's coffin into the ground before turning and slamming herself into the two figures that now stood behind her. Gibbs picked her up, cradling her in one arm as she buried her head in the crook of his neck and sobbed. Gill leaned in close to both of them. Brushing past Gibbs, she kissed Marley and fondled her hair, only realizing at that moment that Marley had re-applied the purple streak in the front. Marley smiled, contented and turned her head to look over Gibbs's shoulder. Gill took the opportunity as she retraced her movements past Gibbs's smirking grin to kiss the lips that had formed it.

Marley watched as the crowd slowly dispersed and dwindled to a few lone figures which included Ducky, who stood next to a tall gentleman, with grey hair and whiskers. Marley noticed as they shook hands the missing thumb and forefinger of the man. He spotted her looking curiously at him and winked. He turned to Ducky, his gravelly voice and words barely heard, "Don't worry Ducky. You tell Leroy, it's about time. And that little girl, I got her six too."

Ducky laughed and walked slowly with the tall stranger to a stretched Hummer with black tinted windows parked on top of the hill. He got into the back and closed the door. Ducky stayed and watched as it pulled away from the curb.

The team also watched the exit of the mysterious vehicle and then tracked Ducky as he walked towards them, returning to their ranks. Marley staring back at them, turned as a response to Abby's sigh, to see Gill and Gibbs still in their embrace and ensuing kiss.

"Get a room," she recommended.

Gibbs didn't move his head or release his lips, just threaded his other arm between their bodies and flicked his open palm on Marley's backside.

**FREEZE FRAME: CUT AWAY to long center shot. Gibbs and Gill joined in a lingering kiss. Gibbs has Marley in one arm looking over his shoulders to the team, Ducky, Tony, Ziva, Abby, with parasol held up, and Tim. Convert Black and White. CUT. **

To be continued. _( soon_)

Chapter 2: Six Degrees Of Separation.

A.N. Once again, a big thank you to Harliquinn, who wades through my chapters with great passion and gives superb advice. A Special thank you for the info on the 3 volley salute. Another thank you to my student filmmaking son who also cut the crap out of my Montage. Also, to all of you that have alerted and reviewed; WOW! Thanks.


	2. Six Degrees of Separation

FREEZE FRAME 3 – Six Degrees

SUMMARY: – Six Degrees of Separation. Gibbs, his team, and G. Callen hatch a plan to rescue Marley's uncle; Nic Hanson. Marley and Rye offer their advice and expertise in more ways than they should when they get involved with the rescue. Gibbs and Gill's Romance is cemented. Third in the Freeze Frame series.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS.

**Chapter 2 : Six Degrees Of Separation**

**FREEZE FRAME: CUT to mid shot of Tony surveying the bleeding spots forming from several splattered shot marks on his white shirt. He peaks up under his brow, his eyes showing a threatening and menacing gleam. Convert Black and White. CUT.**

_**Flashback ; One week before**_

**CA to Interior Dark room**. _**High slatted windows can be seen from a profile ground shot. Ivan Volkov is talking to Nic Hanson who is chained to the bed.**_

"No, Nikolay, dead men can't talk, my friend. Also dead undercower agents cause great interest...But, if it makes you feel any better it will be soon, maybe as soon as you have watched your niece suffer. It will be your choice, da!"

Nic suddenly stood up and, before Ivan Volkov's guards could make a move, he turned around the leg of his bed and ran head first into the wall. Volkov and his guard immediately ran to the side of their prisoner's unconscious body.

"He's alkive. Get a medic down here; klean up his wound," ordered Volkov.

Volkov stated to tap Nic Hanson on the side of the face. Nic roused, groaning, lifting his hand to his head. Returning his hands to his view he groaned at the sight of blood, then sighed in disappointment. He was not only still alive but relatively unscathed, except for a nasty gash and a huge headache. "Damn."

"Ah, Nicolay, I have heard about you Amerikans, some with the self sacrificing morals of a suicide bomber."

"Don't compare me to them. No innocent gets killed or worse, my way."

"Very well, Nikolay, keep your scruples, your humor, and your patriotism. But, next time you try to smash your own skull in while chained to a bed, make sure the chain is long enough da,? All you have managed to do his spilt your head open."

Nic dragged himself up and sat on the edge of the cot. "It doesn't matter. You won't get what you want."

Volkov waved his men away, and stood there, a huge man with a smug expression, "Do not be so sure, Nikolay. You are wery intelligent, there is no doubt about that. We know you have been working undercower for two years. Wery clewer of you, to come through the front door on your own. You buy, you transport, and you negotiate. There are more operatives, Da?"

"There are no other operatives. I have worked alone for over two years getting into this market. Do you really think we are going to give everything up now?" Nick decided to lie down. He turned, none too quickly, and put his feet up on the bed. Presuming a smug and undaunted persona, he folded his arms and put them behind his head. "If they have to, my people will burn me to get you."

"Really? But would they burn your niece? An innocent 14 year old girl with a lot of money, I might add. A nice co-incidence." Volkov liked playing this game, a game of Russian roulette. There was no physical gun and no bullets, but he fired and waited for Nicolas to take his turn. He pulled out a cigar, bit the end off and spat into the face of his prisoner. "Is that how you bought your way in, Mr Kreshna? Too bad about your sister, but good luck for us. If not for the security alerts on that trust fund, Mr Nicolas Hanson, my man would not have discovered your true identity."

Nic was trying not to react. He was a trained undercover agent, yet at the mention of Rose's death, he felt his gut twinge. He had seen the television reports and guessed something had gone terribly wrong when Volkov's men attacked him and dragged him in here. _"Damn, how could the trust fund had revealed this undercover? No such thing as co-incidence, but a shit load of bad luck,_ he thought.

Volkov's partner here in the Sates; One of the few at the top of the food chain, that Nic hadn't been able to identify yet. What would have been the chances that he could be in any way connected to that trust fund? It made sense now. Having someone on the inside, in banking where large amounts of money could be laundered, transferred and re-directed was what this operation needed_. Six fucking degrees of separation_.

"So you have me. You need nothing else, nobody else," Nic said calmly, and then closed his eyes. He couldn't look at the fat bastard any longer._ Thank god Marley was in protective custody, had to be. Though, if she's accessed the trust fund those that found me will find her. Damn, that's why this asshole's so smug. Callen, I hope to God your on top of this. _

Volkov stared at the man, trying to read him, "Ah, but you give me nothink. You may change your mind when we have your little Marley here. The money will be a bonus. Is only fair is it not for all our troubles, da?"

Nic didn't flinch, didn't open his eyes, he just smiled, "for all your trouble? You have no idea."

The cryptic comment and the smile unnerved Volkov slightly, but he was quick to revert to his confident self. _You lay there a prisoner. You smile, let me adjust that for you_, he thought before speaking, "We know you have passed much information on, and we know you have the files and information that could destroy not only our operation, but much of the entire market. We want that file. Your people need that file also, or you. We know they do not have either. They may be willing to burn you, Nicolay, and they may find us and delay much of our plans. But, they will not be able to prove a thing without your files, or without you. Believe me, Nicolay, if it was better that you be dead, you would be."

oOo

**Cut away to Four Seasons Hotel master bedroom.**_** Gibbs and Gill are alone waiting for Abby and Tim to return. **_

Gibbs lay horizontally across the end of the huge bed, where he had a better view of the bathroom. He thought of starting up a conversation, but the scene and soft melody was just too nice to interrupt. He could see Gill's beautiful face. Her eyes were closed and she was humming a tune. He watched her relax in the bubbles, soaking up the warm water. Some part of him wanted to go in there and join her, but that would be inappropriate. He and Gill had grown very close, and if he'd let himself relax for a moment he would have reveled in their blossoming romance.

There would come a time when he would definitely take up that position. Once this case was over there was going to be plenty of time for him and Gill; for a nice romantic dinner and time alone. He would kiss those lips and play with her soft auburn hair, watch her laugh and get annoyed with him. If he had to, he'd eat Risotto while she sipped on a nice white pinot or three. He'd take hours this time to massage her stunning body and forever to stay curled up next her while she slept. There'd be a lot more of him wanting to get in there with her if he didn't stop thinking about it. He drew a deep breath and took in the aroma of the bubble bath, and continued to watch her face. He closed his eyes with the image of her content smile on her exquisite pink lips.

Gill came out of the bathroom, after changing into some comfortable pants and a shirt. Since it was going to be a quiet afternoon she had decided she would catch up on some of her case files. Tuesday would come around fast, and, even if Marley was still under protection, she would have to return to work and check in with Alistair and the group home.

Hopefully Rye would be settling in by the weekend, delayed now that she, too, was under protection. She had contacted Rye's grandmother and told her that Rye would be spending the week at the house and that she was with Gill, safe and sound. Tom knew the details of the situation and would fill in Rye's grandmother in when she returned. Hopefully they would have a lot more information by tomorrow and by the end of the week things would be normal.

Gill had to admit she was looking forward to normal and getting Marley settled. Hopefully she would be working with Nic to come to an arrangement about Marley's care and guardianship. She prayed to God that he was pulled out alive and unmarred for Marley's sake. The child had come such a long way in such a short time. They all had.

Gill was also looking forward to getting to know Gibbs further. There was a definite attraction to this man. She had really enjoyed playing the part of the wife in this undercover operation, but was looking forward to exploring the romance further in a realistic setting. Yes, she was confident of a romance. There was a connection, physical, chemical, emotional, whatever one wanted to call it. Physical was a big pull at the moment. It was hard to stay focused on anything with him lying there peacefully asleep. He was a good looking man. She liked the grey and the smile, the smirk and the constant innuendo, the quick temper and the straight talk. She admired his unconditional and unspoken support and love for his team. Gill imagined his strong arms, visualizing them massaging her back, working the magic he proclaimed to be such an expert in. She remembered the tingle from his lips when they kissed her neck, her lips. Some part of her wanted to curl up there beside him and lay there forever.

Gibbs and felt her presence as he roused from his sleep. He did not open his eyes; instead he stayed still, slowly pulling himself from the power nap. She was taking her time rummaging about in her suitcase. Suddenly he noted the silence, she was watching, looking at him. He could feel her. She moved closer. He smelled her perfume, sensed her body heat. He snatched her hand and growled.

Gills screamed, "You bastard!" She slapped him hard on his rising rump as he tried to get up while almost belly laughing.

"Oww, shit! You have a hard hand."

"Well, you scared the crap out of me." She giggled.

"So you assault me?" he playfully accused, pulling her on to the bed and quickly flipped her over pinning down her hands with his between their bodies.

"Ow. You're squashing my hands"

"They're lethal weapons."

"Yours or mine?" teased Gill.

"Both," he laughed and squatted back resting on his folded legs on either side of her body then released her hands.

Gill grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him towards her, "what about my…" before she finished the word she kissed him passionately.

Gibbs kissed her back, then slowly tugged at her full bottom lip as they separated. "Yep, those too."

"It's the old poison in the lip stick trick."

"You mean, I'm done for?"

"Yep, I'd say you have about two hours to live. Better make the most of it." She smirked.

Raising an eyebrow Gibbs dryly suggested, "You don't know me that well, I might want revenge."

"Oh, how romantic," sighed Gill accompanied with an exaggerated eye lash flutter.

"Well, you could go for the old Romeo and Juliet scene where she also takes her life…"

"From the despair of lost love," she swooned, then instantly sobered, "Are you kidding? Not me."

"Good girl, damn fool kids anyway, revenge is much sweeter." He tipped her sideways, then with his open palm landed a hard swat to her back side. He quickly took back his captive and kissed her deeply.

Minutes passed and Gill immersed herself in Gibbs's embrace and advances, then smiled as they paused, "you don't play fair."

"Is that what we're doing?" smirked Gibbs, his cheeky blue eyes fixed on her.

Gill cleared the lump in her throat. "Isn't it?" she asked in almost a whisperer.

"Nope."

"It's okay if it is, you know. Things could be very different in a week's time."

Gibbs presented his mocking stern persona, "If you were Di Nozzo, I'd slap you up the back of the head."

Accepting his veiled affirmation with a grin, "If I was Di Nozzo and you kissed me like that, I'd slap you back."

Gibbs lost it and laughed like he hadn't in a long time. Gill soon joined in. They sat up and perched themselves on the side of the bed. Gibbs put his arm protectively around her, pulled her in close and kissed her forehead. He left his face there, letting her chortled vibrations massage his body. Before it set him off again, he kissed her lips gently, then moved down to the small indentation at the bottom of her neck and softly left his closed mouth there. He noticed that it had stopped moving. The giggle now gone, it hollowed deeper to take in extra air. Using his free hand, he traced his fingers from where his lips had started and followed the contours of her cleavage. He lifted his eyes back to meet her gaze, "we'll make plans."

Gill had no hope of disguising her quivering reaction or the tingling sensation she felt prick at her eyes… and ping at her heart strings.

_Ping at her heart strings? Where the hell did she pull that corny line from…_

PING!

"GIBBS… GILL, help me."

Both Gill and Gibbs snapped their heads up and frowned at the sound, then the call coming from the linen closet. He got up and marched to the slim double doors and threw them open. A nearly six foot tall Goth, pigtails skewed platform boots grasped tightly in her hands sprawled out of the dumb waiter and collected herself on the floor.

"Abby, what the hell?"

"Oh thanks, Gibbs, gosh it's squishy in there. It was fun though, well sort of, until I got a little worried halfway down. I mean what if it stalled and all? I could have been stuck; nobody would know I was there, like a fat Santa stuck in the fireplace. You know like that urban myth and all, or was that a Bones episode? But you'd notice me missing, right Gibbs, and you'd come looking for me. You might have a bit of trouble figuring it out. I mean, who would think that I'd get in a dumb waiter in the first place? But then Tony would figure it out because he watches heaps of movies and stuff and there's probably some Alfred Hitchcock movie that just like that. Hey, maybe that's where I saw it."

"ABBY!" Gibbs yelled.

"What are you doing in the dumb waiter?" Gill asked.

"Oh, hi, Gill. Hey, I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Abby queried, trying to solicit a reaction as she flicked her head back and forth between Gibbs and Gill. "Aww, which would be really sad. I mean, you guys, you know, like you've hardly had any time alone and all, and things have been pretty dramatic. Hey, I can come back later, you know."

"Abby, it's alright we were expecting you. JUST not in the dumb waiter," said Gill.

"Oh well, I thought I'd come in that way, you know, undetected." She whispered and winked at Gill like some kind of femme fatale in a detective movie. .

"But, you went out the normal way, with the band," drilled Gibbs.

"Oh yeah well, I took the band's van back to them at the concert hall and then came back with them. I went up to their penthouse. You should check that out. It's amazing. These old hotels have such big rooms. Then Molkron let me play around with his sound board, unbelievable piece of technology, Gibbs. I showed them a few things. It has similar tools to the voice and sound deconstruction program on my computer in my lab. They said I could come and do tech next week at their concert. How cool would that be? It would be like I was one of their roadies for real."

"So you got in the dumb waiter to come down," confirmed Gill.

"You could have taken the stirs, Abbs," frowned Gibbs.

"Or the elevator?" suggested Gill.

"Then KNOCKED ON THE DOOR!" Gibbs bellowed.

Abby stuck her nose in their air, her enthusiasm quelled by their inquisition. "Fine, then should I order dinner, room service?" She marched through the door and stomped over to the dining area where she perused the menu.

Gill and Gibbs smiled at Abby's childish pout. Gill returned to her briefcase and continued to collate her files. Gibbs moved into the dining area and sat down at the table in front of Abby, "Where's Tim?" he asked.

"Tim and Tony are finishing off Iisakkii's interrogation. He will type up the interview and bring it over for you to read over before you head off to your place. Tony will meet you there."

"Okay, Abbs. How did your computer search go?"

"Very well, Gibbs," a rejuvenated Abby pulled out her IPad, and went through her notes and references. "First, it seems that Nic has used his share of the trust account to transfer large amounts of moneys into different bank accounts, lots of them. It looks like he has been purchasing items of some sort under the name of Kreshna. Most transactions wormed their way back to three different accounts. All three appear to be Volkov's. Second, the Roach trace lead to the same accounts. Volkov has paid him for services rendered, as Tony put it. He thinks they were for hits or abductions. Before Roach was killed, his phone records have him contacting a David Thorne at the First National Bank. David Thorn is the financial administrator and executive for several trust accounts, including… wait for it…"

"The Cameron Family Trust," finished Gibbs.

"Yes!" shouted Abby, "old wise one, clever go get 'em daddy dog, you."

"Abby, how much Caf Pow have you had today?"

"Lots, I caught up. But well deserved though, don't you think? I mean, how's that? Who would have thought Roach was connected to the Williams case and Rose as well as Nic Hanson's undercover operation? This David Thorne is obviously involved with Volkov and discovered Nic's true identity."

"Yeah, six frigging degrees of separation."

"Actually Gibbs, that's like only three," said Abby.

oOo

**Cut away to NCIS headquarters interrogation room one.** _**Tony and Tim are interviewing Iisakkii, the young Russian working for Volkov. **_

Iisakkii sat on the hard chair, straight back with his feet flat and firmly placed on the ground. He wondered as he sat there alone who was behind the large two way mirror in front of him. Some part of him was glad that all this was over for him. The last six months had left a ball, compact and harder than a clenched fist, in his stomach.

Tim and Tony entered the room. Tim moved to the chair in front of Iisakkii and silently laid a file on the table in front of him. Tony slammed the door and moved to the corner behind the young Russian. The boy's peripheral vision caught the scowl on the agent's face as he disappeared from his view.

Tim started to speak, requiring the boy's attention, "Iisakkii Volkov. D.O.B. second of February, 1993. Scandinavian. Mother: Mikayla Volkov, Father: Gavrilovich Volkov, deceased. Your occupation is listed as a student."

"Yes. I was studying…."

Tim lifted up his hand, "on a scholarship, studying music at University of Stavanger Conservatory until six months ago, when we have you entering the United States of America on a student visa. We can presume that's when you started working for your uncle, Ivan Volkov."

"Yes, but it was not my idea. I…"

Tim held up his hand again to stop the boy. "I haven't asked you a question yet."

Iisakkii stood up and leaned on the table. "Look, I am happy to helkp you. I will tell you anything you want to know. I do not know much, and I want to helkp you, but you have to know somethink."

Tony stepped forward and forcefully pushed the boy back into his chair. "Yeah right, you know nothink, and you did not know that your Uncle was a mean son of a bitch. Just like you didn't know that you work for a man who abducts teenage girls and ships them off to auction houses to be sold as sex slaves."

"Yes, I know all that. Well I do know all that now, but I did not know all that in the beginnink."

Tony bent down into the young man's personal space. "Tough! You've been caught and you will help us, then…."

Iisakkii looked to both agents. "Then I don't care, as long as my mother is alright, then I don't care. There is nothink you could do to me. You catch me da, but I am not a weaklink. I could have escaped from you and my uncle. I am a master of Yoseikan."

"Which is what, some sort martial arts origami?" quipped Tony sarcastically.

Once again Iisakkii tried to stand up, gesticulating. "No it's type of self defense arts, it combines fencing and hand to hand combat as well as…"

Tony grabbed the young Russian's shoulder, pressing into his clavicle in a hope to force him back into his chair. However, Iisakkii's instincts kicked in and he seized the restraining arm and applied pressure to the area just above Tony's elbow. Agent Di Nozzo immediately went down, releasing his hold on the boy, folded at the knees and then slumped on the floor.

Tim jumped out of his chair and ran to Tony's side. Iisakkii sat back down as Tim took hold of a very dizzy and sluggish DiNozzo and guided him back to the vacated chair. "Tony?" Tim called as he slapped him slightly on his face.

"He wilk be alright. I only apply light pressure to his brachial point. It will just make him a little dizzy. I am sorry it is reflex reaction sometimes. Is part of my Yoseikan training. I try to explain to explain to him."

Tony took deep breaths and regained much of his composure within Minutes. "Jeeze, Chekov, ya don't do a Vulcan mind meld as well do ya?"

"No, if I tried that it would probably kill you. Look, please let me helkp. I want nothing, but my mother is very sick. Uncle Volkov, he promises to pay for her medicine if I work for him. I will give you all the names of his people, some of the details of his activities, some of the buyers. I will testify against him. I will help your government stop him, but they will kill my mother and then me. Please, I do not know what to do."

"Okay, kid. McNurse, find out about the kid's mother. Here, kid, write down the name of the hospital."

Iisakkii wrote down the name on a piece of paper and handed it to McGee.

Tony continued to sit quietly opposite the young Russian, a cold stare, frozen as Tim left the interrogation room. The silence remained until Tony suddenly dropped his eyes and flipped open the file on the desk and pulled out some photographs.

"Know any of these people?"

"Yes, this is Uncle Ivan, Ivan Volkov. This one here, a man my Uncle hired. I think he bring girls. I'm not knoking his name. This one here, he is good buyer, connected to auction house. His name is Kreshna."

"Have you seen him recently?"

"Nyet, I do not believe he is in this country. He buys through European market."

"You know any other big buyers from this Market?

"Some buyers, some contacts of my Uncles, but not many."

"So what were your orders regarding the kidnapping of the girl."

"Ivan Volkov has the girl's uncle, his name is Nic Hanson, we were told to find the girl at hotel. We were told she was 14 years old and but not given a wery clear description. We had no photograph. We were not told why, but I believe wishes to get her money from a trust account that only girl has access to. Uncle says is big money.""Da, is big money. Do you know where they are holding Nic Hanson?"

"Nyet, we are to contact them when we get the girl, then they will give instructions. Braum and one of the others will organize transfer and transport."

"Braum?"

"You have picture of him here, in the background, behind Uncle Ivan. He is top man."

"So you have to contact him, when you have the girl?"

"Yes, the Amerikaan and I can onkly contact him. He will want us to contact him soon. He will kome looking for us. He may already be watching."

"Okay, kid."

Iisakkii nodded just as Tim walked into the room, with a piece of paper in his hand. Tim gave the boy a quick glance and then turned back to Tony, "Agent DiNozzo could I speak with you, please?"

"McGee?" Tony scowled back.

Tim looked nervously at the boy sitting at the table. Yeah he looked like a boy, a kid, and he had the kind of bad news he hated giving kids.

Tony jumped up taking the file of the desk and stormed passed McGee as he exited the room. Once the interrogation room door was closed he snapped at the younger agent, "McGee, you know my feelings about be interrupted during an interrogation."

"No, Tony I know Gibbs feelings about being interrupted. Here take a look at this." Tim firmly stated, handing over the paper.

Tony read the information, taking little time to digest the revelation.

"Poor kid." mused Tim.

"Yeah, maybe McGee, but it could help us".

"How?"

"Well the kid hasn't told me all that much but he knows enough to be a witness, to the kidnapping attempt at least. And he is related to Volkov, so he may have other information we can use."

"Yes, but we can trust him."

"Volkov broke a promise to him. Let's see".

The two agents walked through the door. Both stood; one in front and one to the side of the young Russian. Tim handed the piece of paper to Iisakkii. Taking it slowly from the offered hand of the agent standing beside him, Iisakkii could feel the tension and dread emitting from Tim's demeanour. He refused to look at the paper, instead he folded it in half and pushed it away from him but still held it firmly in his grip. He looked up and stared into the face of agent DiNozzo.

"I do not wish to know."

Tony didn't say anything, just looked at the kid, his face, his eyes and his fear.

Tim broke the silence, "Iisakkii, I'm sorry, but your mother passed away two months ago." Tim tapped the folded paper and nudged it back towards the shocked teen.

Iisakkii unfolded the paper and scanned the details. His hands started to shake, a slight tremor from the boys intense grasp, "Chevo! This cannot be true. Uncle Ivan promised me she would have treatment. He promised me she was well and getting better."

Realizing the truth of it all, Iisakkii put his head down and sobbed, breaking into short sentences tainted with grief and hate. "I have been here all this time, hiding….. My mother was alone dying … she did not… want me to do this… she … I wanted her not … to suffer. I will kill… him…"

"Hey, kid, Chekov? We will get him, promise, and you can help. You can testify against him."

"I will do more than that… you can use me to catch him. He will trust me. He does not know that I know my mother is…He thinks he has my loyalty, my obedience. I will catch him. You need me and I …I need you, da?"

"Da, kid."

"What do you need?"

"Nic Hanson to start with; If we get him we get everything, every one, we need to get Volkov."

"So this Nic Hanson is good guy, da. He is undercower agent like the Amerikan?"

"Yeah he went by the name of Kreshna."

"Ahh," The boy took a huge breath and ran his arm across his face, mopping up the last of his tears, "He buys girls, pretending to be big buyer?"

"Yeah, he did."

"He will know much then. Not just about Uncle's business, but much more of about the others. But my uncle will kill him."

"Yeah, well your uncle wants something else from him, otherwise he would be dead already."

"Uncle Ivan will want information. He wants money. He will also be mad about the girls. They have been returned to their families?"

"No, they are in safe houses, but we don't know where. Nic kept that quiet. Their families know they are alive and well."

"Only this Nic knows this?"

"Yep, though I can't imagine him not leaving any clues, in case anything bad happened to him."

"He may have. We have just not found them yet."

"We?" Tony inquired.

Iisakkii did not say anymore. He just nodded and chewed his bottom lip with the determined stare of watery eyes aimed at Agent Tony DiNozzo. Tony stood up and left the room with Tim, leaving the teen in private and his threatening tears.

Closing the door, they meet Vance halfway down the corridor. "Well?"

"We need him, Director." Tony stated.

"His testimony and knowledge will be of great benefit. We get Volkov, some of his goons and some of the others. With some luck we'll deal with them, see if we can find the safe house, and Hanson's files," expanded Tim.

"We get all that and more if we get Nic out alive," said Tony.

The Director pulled the toothpick from his mouth and pointed at his agents, "Yeah, you will. You have about seven days, max, and then everybody's going in to get what we can before it all gets buried for good," "We may be able to use Russian kid to help get Nic out. We keep him with Callen and send them both out there," suggested Tony.

Tim elaborated once more, "Volkov can't know we have him. We have to convince him that everything is still going to plan; his plan."

"You got him. I'll handle the paper work. The boy stays here though until you're ready to go in. I want him kept out of sight."

"Got it, director."

"Oh and Di Nozzo, you might do a little research into the sport of Yoseikan and then count your lucky stars."

Vance left for his office. Once out of sight, Tony turned to Tim, "he was in the viewing room?"

"Yep, don't worry we got it all on tape, too."

"Yeah, but you can cut that bit out, can't you?"

"Tony that would be tampering with an official statement. You know I can't do that."

"McGenuis, come on. You can make it looked like it went all fuzzy or something."

"Yeah, you're right I could," Tim sneered. Tony brightened. Though that quickly faded as Tim continued, "Because it's like I owe you. Why I could make it looked like you lost consciousness and peed your pants, because I owe you." Tim turned and strode off almost skipping while he chuckled.

Tony called after him, "Yeah, well, I do know origami. So you do anything like that and I'll fold your ass up to look like a swan."

oOo

**Cut away to Gibbs's house.** _**The rock band, Dead Men Don't Talk, have delivered Ziva, Callen, Marley and Rye to Gibbs's house. They have settled in, though there isn't very much to do but wait. **_

Ziva rounded the stairs into the living room as Callen entered the kitchen through the back door. He snapped his phone shut as Ziva hit the switch on the coffee maker.

"Coffee?" She asked.

"Yeah, thanks, black. Well, that's Braum set for a couple of days," said Callen, indicating his phone as he pocketed it in the back of his jeans.

"Braum?"

"Volkov's man. We have to report in to him."

"So your cover's not blown?"

"Nope, he has Iisakkii and me at the hotel. Knows we have identified the girl and will make a move when we can. He intends to swap us over on Tuesday."

"Do you think he has anyone else there?"

"Not sure, but I don't think so. I had a bit of a gripe about needing a change. He has other teams at Rose's apartment and the group home. Basically he told me to suck it up. He'll swap the teams on Tuesday, but he'd like to have the girl by then, and it would be in our best interest to get her to him soon."

"The group home? Lucky Rye did not go there, then. They would have taken her."

"Yep, in the end Marley sort of did her a favor."

"Yes, well, it may have ended well on that front. However I don't think their ends are completely over the drama of it all yet."

Callen laughed, "I could imagine Gibbs wasn't too pleased with them. By the way, where are they?"

"Upstairs. I've set Gibbs's spare room up. I will sleep in there with them. You'll have to take Gibbs's not so comfortable sofa."

"He needs a decorator. Hasn't done an update in a while has he?" Callen looked around at the nineties style kitchen with its small table and four wooden chairs, then through the arch to the living room with its Brunswick green walls and golden pine paneling. A long three seater worn sofa and a recliner were the only seating in the room. They faced a large television and, much to Rye's and Marley's disgust, no DVD player but an old VHS unit that sat next to it.

"I guess he doesn't spend all that much time up here."

"How far has he gotten on the new boat, in the basement?"

"The hull's skeleton's there."

Callen chuckled, "So is the good bourbon, if I remember."

"Suppose we better think about dinner."

"Not much in the fridge, I checked." Callen said.

"So did I. Rye texted Tony a shopping list. Hopefully he will be here soon."

"Yeah, I'm hungry. We've got some heavy planning to do tonight."

"Do you think we will be able to get Nic Hanson out?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, I do. He's a smart guy. Just wish I could figure out where he's hidden his files. He disseminates his information to us in all sorts of ways. We knew he was buying the girls. He had the fake transfers and invoices made out in their names. He made payments from his bank accounts, re-routing funds. We've had similar information come through all sorts of ways. But he will have a complete dossier somewhere. We'll need that to get them all and find the safe house."

"How do you know the girls are at a safe house?"

"He sent each of the families pamphlets on the neighbourhood watch and safety house program."

"That is good, at least their families know they are safe."

"Yeah, just not where they are. Nic would have thought that one through. He wouldn't have them discovered safe and sound, not until he had all of them. I can only presume he hasn't got them all yet, or he just didn't get the information out before he was captured."

"Abby will be able to trace information and files. There may be something else in the letters or these pamphlets."

"Yeah, everyone in LA is working on it, too. We will find them. Even if we don't get Nic, we'll find them."

"But, we're still going to rescue Uncle Nic?" asked a tearful Marley. They hadn't heard the girls enter the kitchen.

Callen spun around. "Sure are," he declared. He crouched down and met her gaze. "Don't worry, Marley," trying some humor to deflect her concerns, he added, "or should I say… Hmmm..." he spun her around, perusing the elaborate disguise she still wore, "Purple Patch."

"No, what about Purple Rose?" She suggested."Sounds more like a rock singer, don't you think?"

"It does. But you will need to take that make-up off before you go to Bed. Maybe you should shower now," Ziva recommended.

"No, I want to keep the purple hair. Cant' I?"

"Don't worry, Marley," said Rye, "I've still got heaps of the mousse Left. You can put it in again tomorrow."

"Oh, okay, but I'll have a shower after dinner. When's Tony coming?"

"I'm here," he announced coming through the kitchen door loaded with shopping bags.

"Good,fooood," They all chorused.

Tony set the groceries on the counter and relayed the Chinese take out to the table. Ziva found bowls, plates, and cutlery and put them in a pile in the middle. The three adults took three of the hard wooden chairs while the girls remained standing.

"There is another chair. One of you can sit down," directed Ziva.

"After you," offered Marley.

"I'm fine standing thanks, Marls," responded Rye, then frowned as she spotted the smirk ping pong circling the adult faces at the table.

"Come on, Marley, sit down; you'll spill your food everywhere," Tony ordered.

"Fine," she said and walked over to Tony and sat on his lap, gingerly.

"Still a bit sore?" asked Tony as he pulled her closer so he could move in under the table and reach the spread.

"A little, maybe. Come on, Rye, you can have the chair now," she grinned.

"Yeah, well, I don't know why you're complaining. Gill hardly touched you."

Marley turned to the group and interpreted her remark, "yeah Gibbs really wore her out."

"Shut up, Marley. I'm fine." Rye went over and took the empty chair next to Callen. "Don't feel a thing," she claimed as she rolled her eyes and slowly lowered herself on the chair. "Surely the man has kitchen cushions somewhere, even if this place was last decorated in the ninety's."

They ate and chatted for a little over thirty minutes. Marley stood up and took her dishes to the sink and started to wash up.

"Leave that for a while, Marley. I'll help you when everybody's finished," offered Rye.

"That is very nice of you, Rye" complemented Ziva.

"Yeah, well, there's nothing else to do."

Marley shrugged, "Oh, great, okay. Can I go check out the backyard?"

"No, I think you better stay inside," said Tony.

"Aww, come on, a kid needs fresh air. I've been cooped up for a week."

"Let her go, Tony. I will go with her and watch."

"Yeah, okay then. It's getting dark so stay in sight of Ziva."

They watched Marley scoot through to the living room and out the French doors that led to a small backyard. Ziva quickly followed, grabbing her gun and tucking it into her pants as she walked through.

It was nice to get outside for a while, in the fresh air. Marley let the very normal setting fade some of her uncertainties. She was sick of worrying, it hurt her stomach. She could pretend maybe, just for a while that she was just an ordinary kid, in an ordinary house in an ordinary street. Nobody had killed anybody, nobody was in danger and everybody cared.

The yard was not huge, but the gardens were neat. Marley thought they may have been a little unkept or overgrown. Instead, the lawn was cut short and edged with small garden beds containing small bushes and hedges that were free of weeds. It looked like it had been tended just recently. Marley could smell the freshly cut grass. She laughed to herself. She had imagined a stereotypical Sunday afternoon suburban scene. The apartment where she had lived had a front garden and some of the ground floor units had their own little outdoor areas. Rose's and her apartment had been on the first floor of their building. Bill, their maintenance manager, had often chosen his Sundays to work on the grounds, weather permitting.

Ziva took up position on the porch. She had a pretty good view of the area and watched Marley pick at the bushes. She was about to join Marley, when she caught glimpse of the only piece of furniture in the yard, a wooden A Framed swinging chair. Its white painted frame, with large blue and white canvas cushions, was quaint and inviting.

Marley moved towards the back corner of the yard and noticed a tree house that rose above the fence line and overlooked Gibbs's yard. She ran up to the fence rails, pulled herself up, and looked over to search for the tree's origins. The tree marked the parameter of the neighbor's yard, Gibbs's and the small grassed alley behind them. Marley jumped the fence and climbed up the ladder attached to the alley side of the tree.

Ziva looked up and immediately noticed Marley was no longer in view. She moved forward off the porch to get the complete view of the yard. "Marley?" she called.

"Up here, Ziva," Marley waved from a small window that faced Gibbs's back yard.

"Hey, come back down."

"You should see this, Ziva. It's so cool."

Ziva ran to the fence, jumped it, and climbed the ladder. She entered the tree house, through a curtained door frame. "Okay, Marley, so it's a tree house, come on back down now."

"Yeah, but it's a really cool. It's huge."

"It looks like it been added on to little bits at a time."

"It's kinda like its old and new."

They looked around the structure. On the walls were lots of names scratched in, written on with paint, some even burned in. There were dates with some of the names. The earliest one they could find read Daniel 1991. The furnishings consisted of a small pallet, with a mattress and throw rug, crates and a bookshelf with an array of Marvel comics.

Ziva found a battery operated light. She flicked it on, illuminating the small dwelling with a soft yellow glow against the dusk sky that could be seen through a long horizontal window. that overlooked the alley.

While Marley took in its view from the window ledge , Ziva was still engrossed with the mini history that surrounded the walls. She wondered what it would have been like to have such a childhood experience of a tree house, a club, a gang of kids all living in the same neighborhood. She supposed she had comparable experiences. She and her young friends had often made cubbies, as they had called them, often though on the ground in some ruins. Still, they were places they could be kids and often she felt safe. There were always new children, but that hadn't mattered. They were all often in the same situation. She imagined it was the same with these kids. This area was known for its military and naval personnel and their families. Some would move around a lot, others were a permanent fixture. Those kids, though, would eventually get too old for the tree house, but others would come along. It was a nice idea.

"HEY! YOU up there, GET OUT!" The pre-pubescent squeak of an antagonist cut through Ziva's melancholy memories.

"Hey back. WHO ARE YOU? Is this your tree house?"

"Nobody owns the tree house, but ya just can't go up there if you not part of the gang. SO GET OUT! Because we are part of the gang and we know you're not."

"Can't I join the gang?"

"NO! So get out and we might just let you go without punching the shit out of you."

"Oh, that little boy swore," announced a shocked Ziva.

"Yeah, Ziv, kids swear when their parents aren't around," stated Marley, then turned back to the widow and stuck her head out, " FUCK OFF!" she yelled.

Ziva swatted Marley's backside, "Marley!"

"WHATA! Ziv, he thinks he's tough."

"So this is some sort of juvenile urinating contest?"

"Pissing contest, Ziva."

"Yes, I know, but I do not like that word either!"

Marley shook her head, then turned her attention back to the group below. "Hey, you, toughhead, I'll come down if I can be in the gang."

"NO!"

"WHY?"

"Because, ya have to live around here."

"I do live around here."

"Marley, that's a lie." Ziva whispered.

"Duh, yeah, but they don't know that."

"Yeah where?" asked the boy.

"At that house," she pointed towards Gibbs's back yard.

"And I might add, where the majority of this tree house overhangs that property. In rights, the tree house could be considered part of our holdings," added Ziva from the shadows.

"Who's' that? You got some smart ass lawyer's kid up there with you or somethin."

"Yeah, I have." Marley laughed, "Hey thanks, Ziv. They think you are a really smart kid."

"Well they should not be threatening you," she whispered.

"HEY? You say you live there, that's Gibbs's house. He hasn't got any kids."

"I'm his niece. How do you know Gibbs?"

"Who do ya reckon help fixes up the tree house? Besides he wouldn't take it over. He reckons it's for all of us kids in the neighborhood."

"He ain't taking it over."

"Yeah, well he won't let you either."

"You're right. I just want to be in your gang."

Marley could see the group huddled and whispering. Finally the tallest boy turned, "Okay, but you gotta guess the password. You only get one guess."

"Shit," whispered Marley. She turned to Ziva. "I need a password."

Ziva looked around the room. She spotted a sign over some of the photos pinned on the walls. Photos of different military and naval personnel, she called out, "SEMPER FI!"

Marley's eyes lit up. She high fived Ziva. The Mossad agent gloated, impressed with her obviously heightened investigative skills.

There was some mumbling from the small cohort in the lane way, "Okay you're in! You and your friend meet us here tomorrow at 1300, after lunch. We're having a water fight with the kids from Elm Terrace. Bring your own water pistol."

Marley looked around and spotted the gang's preparations loaded with purple colored water, ready and standing in formation in a crate by the window. "Ziva, I don't have one."

"You may not be able to go, Marley."

Marley looked so disappointed that Ziva relented, "we will see."

Suddenly they could hear several parental calls echoing in the night air. The group below them started to disperse, peeling off as names were called: Thomas, Samuel, Cassie, Daniel, Benjamin, Jessica, MARLEY, ZIVA!

Surprise written on their faces, they smirked at each other. A silent communication nearly had them in fits of laughter. They ran to the small window, and spotted Tony, calling them from the yard. He was moving towards the softly lit tree house. He rested one hand on his hip and his gun, "Marley, Ziva are you up there?"

Tony looked up alerted, then relaxed when he heard their giggles and saw their figures appear at the window.

"Hey, come on in. It's getting dark."

"NO!" yelled Marley.

"FIRE!" commanded Ziva.

Tony was suddenly assailed by the onset of cold water, powered by some pretty mean and powerful water pistols coming from his ninja Mossad partner and the missing purple haired midget. He started to laugh at their antics, after all he could take a joke, but the third and fourth blasts that hit his chest stung like hell. He looked down and saw red, no purple. Large purple spots stained his brand new Gildo Zegna white shirt.

**FREEZE FRAME: CUT to mid shot of Tony surveying the bleeding spots forming from several splattered shot marks on his white shirt. He peaks up under his brow, his eyes showing a threatening and menacing gleam. Convert Black and White. CUT. **

TBC.

**Chapter 3: Pygmalion.**

A.N. Okay I know long chapter but I needed to flush out the rest of the case and clues. The next chapters will deal with their preparations and rescue of Nic Hanson, hopefully with some more fluffy and fun bits along the way. Special thanks to **Harliquinn** for extra help with the interrogation scene. And to **thewizardandthedragon** for her suggestion about the tree house, inspired by from season one " Hung Out to Dry".

P.S I hope the next cahapter won't be too long in posting. I have had a bit of a huge family drama and have not had the will or the opportunity to post. But all is a bit better with my world. I hope it reads okay. So review if you get the chance. Oh and Happy Mothers day for last weekend, I got a miracle.


	3. Pygmalion

FREEZE FRAME 3 – Six Degrees

SUMMARY: – Six Degrees of Separation. Gibbs, his team, and G. Callen hatch a plan to rescue Marley's uncle; Nic Hanson. Marley and Rye offer their advice and expertise in more ways than they should when they get involved with the rescue. Gibbs and Gill's Romance is cemented. Third in the Freeze Frame series.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS.

A.N. Sorry for the late post.

**Previously**: Tony was suddenly assailed by the onset of cold water, powered by some pretty mean and powerful water pistols coming from his ninja Mossad partner and the missing purple haired midget. He started to laugh at their antics, after all he could take a joke, but the third and fourth blasts that hit his chest stung like hell. He looked down and saw red, no purple. Large purple spots stained his brand new Gildo Zegna white shirt

**Chapter 3: Pygmalion. **

**FREEZE FRAME: Close up in profile of Tony kissing a sleeping Ziva. Convert Black and white. CUT.**

**Fade in to Gibbs standing at the front door of his house. **

Gibbs walked through the front door of his house catching glimpse of a fleeting figure running past the archway to his living room. On entering the room he zeroed in on the sight of a lone figure, the very same one he'd seen dash across the room, standing and fidgeting with her nose in a corner. It was obvious that the child had dared ventured out of detention. There on a side table lay a manila folder and a cell phone connected to its -charger. Gibbs walked over to the table and picked up the file and flicked through the hard copy of Iisakkii interrogation notes. He made no comment as he watched the little spy, still with her nose in the corner, become increasingly uncomfortable.

Marley, pretending not to have felt the presence in the room, dared not to look back over her shoulder. Somehow she had the feeling she had been caught taking a peek at the folder Tony had left on the side table. She had been watching the kitchen doors for any movement or Tony's return, but was caught out when she heard the front door open. It was Gibbs, she could feel it in her bones.

Tony returned from the kitchen, dressed in his suit pants and a NCIS t- shirt. With his eyes on Marley he bit into the large ham salad sandwich he juggled in his hands.

"What's the story, DiNozzo?"

Tony spun around, sending the processed cheese slice flying out from between the two pieces of bread he was holding and land on the arm of the sofa. Quickly swallowing what was in his mouth he choked out, "Boss, you're here?"

Marley turned and ran. "Gibbbsss" she sang as she wrapped herself around his waist.

"Hey!" barked Tony, "Uh uh, you've still got three minutes, back in the corner."

"But, Tony, Gibbs is home."

"Yeah, well, it's my good shirt you've probably ruined."

Marley looked up at Gibbs for support. She didn't get it. He tapped the file against the palm of his hand. "Corner, back, NOW. I'll take your statement later."

Marley didn't miss the reference and slithered backwards before turning back to the corner. Gibbs grinned, "I take it we have had an event?"

Before Tony could explain Ziva marched in holding Tony's white shirt out in front of her, "See, Tony, you panicked for nothing, clean as a whippet."

"Whippet's a dog, Ziva. It's clean as a whistle or fast as a whippet."

"Huh?"

Marley turned around to watch the proceedings but quickly turned back when she saw Gibbs point his finger and twirl it at her.

"Marley's as fast as whippet, but DiNozzo's shirt is as clean as whistle," clarified a grinning Gibbs.

"That does not make sense. Since when are whistles clean?"

"It the sound of a whistle that is clean, not the object of an actual whistle," explained Tony.

"Ohh, I'm so confused. Here is your stupid clean shirt for goodness sake," she scowled then shoved it into his hands.

"It's wet!" He shoved it back at her.

"Yes, well, hang it out to dry," she admonished, this time hitting him in the face with it.

Tony returned fire with the same force, "No, you hang it out."

"No, you," she rebuked a little louder and harder.

"Fine then, I will, while you do your five minutes corner time over there with your second in command."

"Tony, don't be ridiculous. I have cleaned your shirt, which is just retribution for my misdeed."

"Yes, but the corner time is for being a bad role model. How's Marley supposed to learn? Hey, besides how did she get out of the yard in the first place? You were supposed to be watching her, so bad role model and slack supervisor."

"She was out of my sight for a second; one second. Anyway, technically she was still in the yard. The tree house hangs over Gibbs's yard."

"Ahh , Marley found the tree house," mused Gibbs, becoming more enlightened about the misdeeds of Tony's subordinates.

Marley sparked up and turned her excited expression to Gibbs. "Yeah, it's so cool. Gibbs, can I…"

"Hey, every time you turn around it's another three minutes," warned Tony.

Marley shrugged her shoulders and turned back, mumbling something about, _two dumb agents not keeping time and too busy arguing and torturing kids for the fun of it, all over a dumb old shirt for friggin sake._

"You say something?" Gibbs asked.

"No, just thinking," answered Marley.

""Give us the run down, Di Nozzo."

"Nothing major, Boss. Just these two found the tree house outside. They were armed with water pistols they'd found and decided to spray me with purple dye. It was Ziva, though who called the shots," he said glaring at the ex-Mossad agent.

An excited Marley turned again and approached Jethro, "Gibbs, Gibbs, it's the tree house outside, and the kids said I could be part of the gang. I wasn't in danger, Gibbs. Ziva was there. They were just kids. They said you built the house for everyone. They are having a big water fight tomorrow after lunch. Can I go? Please can I go? But I need water pistol."

Gibbs smiled. "We'll see, now turn around or you will be there all night." He twirled his finger once more, and then laughed as the child eagerly took up her position. It was great to see the twelve year so excited about something so simple and childish. Better than the roller coaster of emotions and drama that she had had to deal with over the last two weeks. It was good to see her put aside worrying about her uncle and the upcoming mission. She was a pretty amazing kid.

He was also proud of Ziva. She didn't often let her guard down. Her involvement and relationship with Marley had been positive for both her and the child. Gibbs didn't know a lot about her childhood, but from inferences and conversations with her father, Director David, and Jenny Shepherd he had surmised that it wasn't a childhood at all. One which included the emotional trauma from the death of her younger sister.

"You, too, Ziva David," ordered Tony.

"Oh Tony, you're such a whiner. You cannot take a joke."

Gibbs smirked at Tony, "You're in charge Di Nozzo. Coffee on?" He asked and got up to leave to peruse the file over a steaming hot beverage.

"Wait, Gibbs," requested Ziva, "tell him he is being unreasonable."

Gibbs continued on, calling over his shoulder as he passed the incredulous junior agent, "He is your senior, Ziva. When you're finished in here, meet me in the kitchen."

Gibbs walked into the kitchen, placed the file on the kitchen table in front of Callen, and poured himself a cup of coffee before sitting down. "Where's Rye?" Gibbs asked.

Callen had flipped open the file on the table and was scanning the notes. "Bored, up in the bedroom reading or wired up to her IPod is my guess."

"Good." Gibbs took a huge gulp from his cup. "What do you think?" he asked, pointing to the file Callen was reading.

"Have you read this yet?"

"Not all, but Tim gave me the run down. We are going to need the kid to get in with Volkov. Do you think it can work?"

"I think the kid will work with us. He's young though and had a bit of a rough time. I kinda feel sorry for him."

"Yep, but do you think he can pull this off?"

"Yeah, I do. I think we can. What's the support from the heads?" asked Callen, closing the file and pushing it back towards Gibbs.

"Vance is a go. Homeland Security doesn't know we have him yet. But Vance will have to let it out soon. We have to work fast."

Marley ran into the kitchen followed by Tony and Ziva. She immediately threw herself at Gibbs. "What's happening Gibbs, have you found Uncle Nic yet?"

"Not yet, but we have a lot more information to go on and lots of help."

"I can help, Gibbs."

"You can. I need to ask you a few questions, okay?"

"Sure."

"Can you remember the last time you heard from Uncle Nic, before you were told he was missing?"

"Yeah, he visited Rose and me just before he went away. He talked to me about the trust account, and we set up the new codes and everything."

"Anything else?"

"Hmmm, he said when he got back from this job, we'd go on a holiday, down to the Lakes. He said he'd bought back the old lake house, which grandpa and grandma owned, and we'd go on a real family holiday just like Rose and he did when they were kids."

Callen sat up straighter. "Do you know where the lake house is?" he asked.

"No, but I put the papers, the deeds he called them, in the filing cabinet at home with all the other official stuff that mom needs to keep."

"Good girl," praised Gibbs. "Is there anything else he told you or anything he sent you in the mail?"

"No, he didn't send anything in the mail."

Gibbs leaned back on his chair and along with his team, digested the extra information that Marley had provided. Ziva gently turned the child around to face her. "Did you or your mom get anything in the mail over the last year that was strange or that maybe you were not expecting?"

Marley scanned their faces and tried to recall information that may be of use before answering the group. "Lots of stuff. We get a heap of junk mail. We kept getting catalogues and other pamphlets like stuff on the safety house program. I threw some of them out. Then some I put in a big box to go through them later in case there are some free coupons or stickers or other stuff that I might have missed. Most of the mail that comes are mom's scripts and footage, so that she can create storyboards and the trailers."

Tony's eyes lit up. "Hey, Marley, do you go through any of the footage or scripts? Were there any scripts or trailers that seemed strange or not from your usual production companies?"

"Maybe. I go through most of it, not in detail though. I just help Rose put together a schedule sort of. All the films and scripts are in Mom's office, near the editing suite in order of their deadlines."

Gibbs flipped his phone open and dialed, then waited. "Abby, what evidence did we pull from Rose's apartment." He asked suddenly, making Marley jump.

Gibbs pulled her in close, and rubbed her arm. "It's okay, Marley. Abbs?" Gibbs nodded and ran his hand over Marley's head as Abby obviously listed several items that they had in evidence. "Good, Abby. First thing tomorrow, I want you to get back to headquarters and go through any video tapes you have there…Yes, well, discs, any of Rose's film footage. You're looking for Intel on Nic Hanson's undercover case. Take Tim and Gill with you. Make it seem like a family outing or something. Get Tim and Gill to go to Rose's apartment and find a file, a deed to a house up around the lakes area and get them to look for any junk mail on the safety house program. It will be in a box…" Gibbs paused, "Marley, where is the box?" He held the phone up to Marley's mouth.

"Under the desk in my bedroom," articulated Marley into the cell's microphone.

Gibbs returned the phone to his ear, "Did you hear that… Good. All three of you stay at headquarters until I get there. Rose's apartment is probably being watched, so tell Tim not to let Gill out of his sight and watch for a tag. Got it?"

"Good girl, Abbs… Yes, Abbs, I care about Gill, I care about the lot if you, so be careful... Yes, Abbs, a jumbo Caf Pow… and a box of chocolates for Gill, yes, Abbs, romantic. NO ABIGAIL, mind your own business." Gibbs snapped his phone shut.

"I'll lay odds we will find the safe house and Nic's file in amongst Rose's stuff," said Tony. He then turned to Marley and took over, ruffling Marley's hair. "Hey, good thinking Marls. You are on top of the game here, little girl."

Marley turned around and beamed at each of the faces of the team who stood and encircled her. "So it's all good? We can find Uncle Nic now?"

Ziva took Marley by the shoulders and leaned down to meet her eyes. "No, that won't find us Nic. But it will put these bad guys away for good and return all those kidnapped girls back to their families."

"But we are still going to rescue uncle Nic right?" she said scanning their expressions.

"We are sure gonna try, kid," answered Callen.

Marley swiveled her head to look at Callen. "So you and that Russian boy, Iisakkii, are gonna help?" She turned back to Gibbs, "You're going to let him help us, aren't you?"

Tony had been leaning on the bench next to Ziva. He straightened up and frowned. "Hey, you've been eavesdropping, Marley." He scolded, popping her backside with a light swat.

"And reading files left lying around, Di Nozzo!" ticked off Gibbs.

"Marley Rose!" Tony growled.

Marley moved back towards the safety of Gibbs's seated form, keeping her rear end away from Tony and any further harm. "Okay, so what's the problem? I mean you were going to tell me anyway, weren't you?"

"Yes, we were," said Gibbs, "but, we decide when and where and how much you need to know at that time. We've talked about it before, Miss Smarty Pants, so no more spying," admonished Gibbs, accenting it with a flick to her butt with the flat back of the file.

Marley jumped and turned backing away towards the open space of the kitchen doorway. "Man you people, a body's not safe around here. Isn't this supposed be a protection detail?" she grimaced.

"Close, spy kid, seems though protecting DE tail is up to you," laughed Callen.

"Hey, what's going on? Am I missing something interesting around here?" Rye asked, bouncing into the kitchen.

"Well, if it isn't spy kid two." announced Tony, "Yeah you're missing all the boring fun."

"Though it's a wonder you can hear anything, you've been wired up to your IPod since you got here," said Callen.

"Ha ha," she quipped, pulling out her IPod ear buds, "Well, there is nothing to do here. There's no cable TV and no DVD player, and now my IPod battery has run out."

"You can use my phone charger. It's in the living room. Just make sure my phone's charged. If it is, bring it in here will you, Rye?"

"Oh really, yeah thanks, Agent Di Nozzo."

"Tony, you can call me Tony, Rye."

"Nice Tony, thanks."

Rye took off into the living room and returned within seconds with Tony's cell. She handed it to him. "Here you go, all charged up."

"Okay, you two it's late. We have gotta work a few things out, and I think It's best you get to bed," ordered Gibbs.

"Ohhh, can't we help work out the plan?" asked Spy Kid One.

"Nope. Marley, shower then bed. Rye, help her get that purple stuff out of her hair."

"Okay, come on, Marley."

"Alright, but then can I come back down and say goodnight?"

"Yep, but make it quick otherwise you'll be too tired for that water fight tomorrow."

Marley's eyes lit up. "So you mean I can go?"

"Oh, I think it's pretty safe. What do you think, Officer David?"

"Perfectly safe, though she could do with a few pointers with her gun aim."

"But, I don't have a water gun. Maybe they'll let me hang around anyway."

"Sure they will," Gibbs guaranteed.

As soon as the girls had left the room, Gibbs turned to his team. "Okay people, we need a plan to rescue Nic. Once Homeland Security and the FBI get the girls out safely and have Hanson's file, they'll call this in with or without Nic."

"The only way we are going to get to Nic, is to turn up with Marley." Callen gesticulated, throwing out an up turned hand.

"Or Rye, they think Rye is Marley, remember," prompted Ziva.

"Yeah they don't exactly know what Marley looks like, and they think she is older, at least fourteen or fifteen as in Rye's case," recalled Callen.

"So if we had a midget undercover agent that could kick ass we could set up a strike?. Hey, like Hetty," suggested Tony absurdly.

"Don't let Hetty hear you refer to her as a midget," stated Gibbs, "She is capable of taking your head off."

"Yeah, she swings a mean katana, Di Nozzo," warned Callen.

"Oh? Vertically challenged, then. Anyway her size would work. She's about the same size as Marley," said a well chastised Tony. "No but, it's like in the movie "Don't Look Now" with Donald Sutherland. There's this couple in Venice, who lost their kid in a drowning accident. They keep seeing this little figure all over the place dressed in a yellow raincoat. The guy keeps following this kid but never catches up with it and everywhere he goes a murder happens. So the cops think it's him, like he's some mad man. Finally he catches up with the little kid in the yellow raincoat, and it's balling its eyes out like it's lost, standing in this corner of a really creepy building. The guy turns up and goes up to it, then the figure turns around. BAM! It's like a psychopathic killer dwarf." Tony shivered, "Really creepy scene. Can't look at kids in little yellow raincoats anymore."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and Ziva once again looked confused, "Tony, it's nothing like this case," she complained.

Callen was in deep thought, pulling at his bottom lip he speculated, "You know though, you have a good idea. We could get an agent to pose as a teenager. Chekov and I could take her to Braum. Get to the hideout and get Nic out,"

"Why can't I pretend to be Marley? They already think I am," asked Rye, who had walked back into the kitchen undetected during Callen's suggestion.

"What are you doing back in here?" Gibbs growled.

"Marley's in the shower and I need a drink of water. So what's wrong with planting a wire on me or something and taking me along as Marley?"

"Well, for one you are only fifteen, a minor," explained Tony.

"Your father would not be too impressed if we used you as bait," suggested Ziva.

"And you are not a trained agent," accentuated Callen.

"And you won't even try to suggest anything like that again, or I'll rip your backside apart," threatened Gibbs.

"Okay, okay, just trying to help," defended Rye.

Callen chewed on his bottom lip, running scenarios through his head, "I think it could work," he announced.

Rye's eyes lit up, "COOL"!

Callen frowned, "I didn't mean with you, kid, but with a trained agent."

"Like 21 Jump Street," said Tony.

Callen looked at Rye , then back to Ziva, comparing their likeness, "Yeah, Ziva could do it."

Tony burst into laughter, "No way, Ziva couldn't pass for a teenager."

Callen stood up and pushed Rye and Ziva together. "We haven't got time to source another agent, and Rye and Ziva are similar in height and build."

"Yeah, well, you're right about that. Poor Ziva, she is as flat as a tack. But, her face…"

"There is nothing wrong with my face, Tony!"

"No, there's nothing wrong with your face. I didn't mean it like that. But you are too mature looking. You're a beautiful woman, Ziva, nice face. Huh. Shame about the ti…"

Tony didn't finish the smug cliché as Gibbs slapped him hard up the back of the head. "Wrong, Di Nozzo".

"Sorry, Ziva, Gibbs is right, it's nice tits, shame about the face." Gibbs slapped him again. Then Ziva punched him in the shoulder before he could recover.

"Callen, do you think we could pull it off?"

"I think so. Look, some of the girls they have kidnapped are only fifteen and sixteen. They look for cute or beautiful mature looking girls. They auction them all dressed up. I think they could easily be convinced that Ziva is a teen. With a little less makeup, and suitable clothes, she could easily pass. Anyway, we only have to get her there. She can keep her face hidden most of the time."

Rye was shaking her head. "You have no idea. There is no way she could pass for someone my age. To you OLDIES," she said gesticulating inverted commas with her fingers, "She may look young. But to us kids, well, we'd pick her out a mile away, even if we couldn't see her face. For one, she doesn't walk like a kid. Then, as soon as she opens her mouth, well, she doesn't talk like a teenager."

"Look, that's just it. These Russian guys are older, and they're not

American. We're not trying to fool another kid, just a fat middle age Russian," argued Callen.

"Maybe, if my dress code was authentic," suggested Ziva.

"See what I mean? She talks too formal. Authentic!" mimicked Rye.

"Well, you can help her with that," suggested Gibbs. "You want to help; you and Marley can help her. Teach her how to talk and act like a teenager."

"Teach who to be a teenager?" asked Marley, walking into the room drying her hair with one of Gibbs's white towels.

"Teach me to be a teenager," answered Ziva, who then switched her attention to the towel in the girl's hands. "Marley look at that towel, it's all purple."

"Yeah, well, right now ya sound like a mother. Anyway, Gibbs told me to get it out," retaliated the now defensive twelve year old.

"No, I told you to wash it out," Gibbs clarified.

Now it was Marley's turn to clarify and justify. She spun around as Gibbs grabbed the towel and examined the large purple splotches. "I did, but I guess I didn't get all of it out. Hey, it's nearly out now." Gibbs shrugged and pulled the child close. Standing her between his knees he continued to towel dry her hair. Marley tried to speak during the light manhandling. "Ow, Gibbs, you're gonna take my head off! So how come Ziva has to be taught how to be a teenager?"

"She is going to go undercover as you, get the bad guys, and help rescue Nic," smiled Callen.

Tony, along with Callen and Gibbs, were watching the banter between the girls and the differences in their speech and body language. _This could be done,_ thought Tony. "Yeah, it will be just like Pygmalion", he said, offering yet another film reference.

"Huh, what's a Pygmalion?" asked Marley.

" Just like in My Fair Lady."

"But she doesn't look like a teenager. We will have to change her clothes."

"And the way she acts," added Rye.

"Well, she hardly looks like a business woman. I mean, you kids wear cargos and t-shirts," observed Tony.

Rye started warming to the idea. "Yeah, the jocks do or the smart straight girls, though I think we'd have better luck if we dressed her up with a bit more edge. We could camouflage her age a little better. I could teach her how to walk and talk."

"Okay, an edgy look, what's that?" Gibbs asked.

Marley, getting excited by the prospect of being in on the planning of an undercover op, added her two cents worth. "Well, its kinda like the scene girls, with a little emo or goth thrown in for fun, not like the wannabee's, or the try hards. The smart popular scenes like the variety of style, but are as smart as the geeks and the nerds. They're cool, but not too cool, and kinda as pretty as the valley girls but not as pretentious or stuck up like the metro's can be and not as laid back as the hippies."

Rye gave Marley a high five. "Hey, that was a good one."

"Okay I understood hippy," said Gibbs.

"I understood jocks and geeks," said Tony.

"I didn't understand any of it," complained Ziva.

"They sound normal to me," quipped Callen, sarcastically.

"Oh, we're all normal. The groups have their good points, too. It's the little kids, the seventh graders, who are the try hards, trying to be popular instead of the smart popular's…"

"We are not!" yelled Marley.

Rye gave Marley a smug look. "But the tenth graders and senior high kids are, like, over most of that crap and kinda mix more. Some of my closest friends are geeks, though there is no way I'd been seen dead with a guy in socks and sandals. Anyway, except for the Ompaloompas, by senior high nearly everybody's kinda worked out where they belong and what they like and sort of cross styles and cross groups."

"Ompaloompas? Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. The Ompaloompas were great."

Rye shook her head at Tony. "No, Not great. The Ompaloompas are really try hards, fake tan, bottle bleached blonde hair, Californian girl wannabee's, not a good look in a DC winter. Now Orange County, well they'd be right at home," explained Rye.

"So the Ompaloompas are not cross dressers, then?" Ziva asked, attempting the clarification herself.

Callen stifled a chuckle, but Tony could not help himself. "'Life is like a box of chocolates,' Tom Hanks as Forrest Gump," he quoted in his best southern accent.

"What are you?"asked Ziva.

"A walking wealth of film quotes."

"Not you, Tony, I know what you are."

"An idiot, sometimes," mumbled Gibbs.

Ziva chuckled then rolled her eyes, "Yes, at least he has stopped just quoting Harold Allcock."

"It's Alfred Hitchcock, Ziva." whispered Marley.

Ziva shrugged he her shoulders, "Hmm, whoever?"

"Freudian slip," quipped Callen.

Tony raised both eyes brows to compliment his cheeky grin, "Hitchcock's films were all about the Freudian slips"

"What does that mean?" asked Marley.

"Nothing," frowned Gibbs, giving the boys his Stop the Crap glare.

Ziva ignored the boys immature jest, confident that Gibbs would tire of it long before her and they would undoubtedly know of his displeasure. She turned back to Rye, getting the conversation back on track, and a little more insight to the world of a teenager. "Rye you were saying, what type of social group do you belong to?"

Rye pulled at her long hair, then twirled it. "Ahh, I'm kinda preppy, a bit of a valley girl, love to wear heels. You know…" she said, directing a raised eyebrow at Tony, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer was an ass kicking Valley Girl, so it's not all about image. But, I love some of the edgy wear of the emo's and goths. I'd love to get a couple of piercings, but dad would kill me. I could get my belly button done, though, he'd never see that. I do well at school, so you know, well, I suppose I'm sort of a smart popular, I guess."

"You listening, Ziva. See, you have to start to answer a question, drift off on some lateral tangent, then come back to finish the question, making sure that everybody is still confused by the answer," lectured Tony.

"I understood everything," said Marley.

"Oh, so what kind of teenager is Rye then?" Ziva begged for the answer.

"A smart ass," giggled Marley, then yelped when Gibbs popped her again on the seat of her pajama pants. "Gibbssss. Kids swear. Ziva's gotta learn to swear."

"I swear, but not a lot and not in front of children."

"Well, Ziva, kids don't swear in front of adults a lot, well, their parents anyway. But, you gotta throw in a swear word every now and then amongst your friends. 'Ass' is a pretty safe one for beginners, though."

The room erupted with laughter, including Gibbs. Tony and Ziva looked at each other and smiled. It was good to see their boss really laugh at something so simple. They hadn't seen him do that in such a long while. He would smirk or slap them up the back of the head as a playful gesture, pretending he was annoyed. It was skin to skin affirmation, and when it didn't happen they missed it. But, it was even better to see him actually laugh.

When he finally stopped laughing, he smiled at the young ex-Mossad agent that stood in front of them. It wasn't hard for him to imagine her younger. One of the very first images he had in his mind of her was of a young, pretty, petite face, walking down the stairs to his basement. She had an expression of vulnerability and innocence lost as she took in the sight of her sibling, slain by her own hand. Looking back Gibbs figured she couldn't have been any older than twenty two or twenty three. "Well, David, it's your call. Are you in?"

"You bet your ass I'm in."

"Close, Ziva, but it's a little bit 1960," evaluated Rye.

"How so?"

"How so? …No it's …'what the?"

Callen laughed, "It looks like you've got a job ahead of you Rye."

"So, how long have I got?"

"A day, maybe two," responded Gibbs.

"We need to figure out a way to wire her up. She can't wear it under her clothes, and I wouldn't risk wiring us," said Callen. "We may have to be in contact with Braum."

"Ducky can insert a dermal transmitter," suggested Ziva.

Tony snapped, "No! What if they detect it? They'll rip it out of her, Boss."

"We'll get Abbs on it, get her to bring some stuff over. Or better still, Tony, while she's searching the tapes tomorrow, you get some gear and bring it here with Ducky."

"What about clothes? Can we go shopping?" asked Rye.

"No, we can't, but Tony can. Give him a list of the sort of things he should look for. Get some ideas from Abby. He can pick them up before he gets back here."

"Aw, no way, Boss. Please don't make me going shopping for women's clothes."

"Not women, teenagers," corrected Marley.

"They'll think I'm a queer."

"Or a cross dresser," added Callen.

"But not an Ompaloompa," spelt out Ziva.

"No, they won't. Just make out your buying stuff for your baby sister," laughed Marley.

Tony cooed at Ziva."Hear that little sis?"

"Tony, I'm playing a teenager not a infant."

Rye tutted and rolled her eyes, "Infant, noooo Ziva…"

"No, we should start calling her Marley. Marley two, I'm Marley one."

"Okay, good idea! No, Marley, your response to Tony should have been…Yeah, right ya big bog head. Like, I'm a teen not a dorky little kid."

"Okay, we've got a plan people. Now we just have to figure out when and where we fake the kidnapping," Gibbs said.

Tony chewed on the side of his mouth. "We also need to try and get as many as Volkov's men out of the picture as we can."

Callen stood up and moved to the bench. "We'll get teams to move in all at the same time once we get our package delivered," he said, pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"We can work some of these details out tomorrow. Abby's pretty sure Volkov's American partner is a David Thorn, banking executive.

Fornell's got men watching him for us. We'll move in on him at the same time."

"Okay, Rye, write that list for me." Tony handed Rye a piece of paper and pencil.

"No. Here, give me your phone I'll put in your note App," offered the teen. Tony handed Rye his phone. She quickly and fluently tapped away, listing stores and items for his shopping trip.

Gibbs downed the last of his now cold coffee, and nudged Marley towards the door. "You, young lady, are going to bed now and you will sleep for at least eight hours. That's an order, probationary officer Marley Rose."

"Aww, not by myself. Come on, I can't sleep without some noise and all by myself."

"Rye will be up in a minute. Callen, you take the other spare room."

"Aww, that means the sofa for me, Boss?" Tony whined.

"No, Tony, why don't you go home. Head out early in the morning to headquarters and meet up with Abbs and Ducky. There are enough of us here for protection."

"Great, thanks, Boss."

"Oh and by the way, Di Nozzo, here," Gibbs pulled a DVD from the side pocket of his full length coat and threw it at him, " Ash, one of the housekeepers at the hotel..."

"Ash? Oh, yeah, Ash, the dark haired, exotic looking one?"

"Wouldn't know. She found it under the cushion on the sofa in the living room. I believe it belongs to you."

Marley paled. "Oh good, your season three of Magnum PI. See, it wasn't lost, Tony."

Tony narrowed his eyes at Marley and moved towards her with a menacing gait and stare. "Thanks, Boss. Well, Marley, how about I help you get to sleep. I have a sure fired method aimed to wear cheeky little girls out in a matter of minutes."

Marley cautiously made her way to the kitchen door, backing slowly into the living room as Tony moved towards her. Before he got within reach she turned and ran, making it to the stairs before he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder, lightly paddling her backside as he scaled the stairs. The group laughed except Rye, who was still engrossed in making her list on Tony's phone.

**Cut away to Gibbs Spare room**.

Tony threw Marley onto the bed and started to tickle her.

"That's it, Marley Rose, you hid that DVD, you little horror."

"Stop, Tony," she giggled. "I'll wet my pants," she cried as she slapped his hands away.

Ziva entered, "yes, Tony, she will never go to sleep now."

"Yeah, she will. Won't you, Marley? Come on, get under the covers."

Marley scrabbled under the blankets while Ziva grabbed her nightwear and headed into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth.

"Want a story or something?" asked Tony.

"What am I, bog head, a baby? No way," she smirked.

"Okay then, roll over onto your stomach and I'll rub your back."

Marley rolled over. Tony sat on a trundle bed between the two single beds and started to rub circles on her back. Ziva came in from the bathroom brushing her teeth, which hid the smile on her lips as she watched Marley's dreamy expression take over her body.

"Hey, Ziva, you should let Tony massage your back. He's good," She mumbled with her eyes closed.

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Yay, Ziva, you said yeah and don't. We'll make a smart ass kid out of you yet." Marley giggled.

"Very funny," said Ziva, ignoring Tony's raised eyebrow and smirk as she turned on her heels and returned to the basin to rinse.

"Hey, Ziva," called Marley, tacking on a yawn, as she turned her head and opened her eyes to face the agent coming from the bathroom.

"Yes, Marley?"

"You'll be okay won't you? You're pretty tough, aren't you? They won't be able to hurt you, will they?"

"I'll be fine, Marley."

Marley closed her eyes and smiled. Ziva looked up and caught Tony staring at her. They held each other's attention for what seemed forever, before Marley turned her head once more and caught Tony's attention with a silent plea for reassurance.

"You know, Marley, did I ever tell you about the time Ziva took me down in hand to hand. Had me on the ground in under six seconds, her knee in my back, my arm twisted behind, and her determined face stuck this close to mine." He pulled a face as he held the flat of his hand an inch from his face. "One false move and I reckon she would have bitten my nose off."

"Ewww. I'm trying to sleep here, Tony. You better start rubbing again."

"No, he has to go home," emphasized Ziva, coming around and hopping in the bed on the other side of Tony. "Go home, Tony."

Tony started to rub Marley's back again. "Yeah, in a minute Ziva."

Ziva tucked her arms under the pillow and cradled it. She silently watched Tony's profile as the child he was massaging fell contently asleep.

Tony didn't turn around and look at Ziva, but he spoke quietly and sincerely. "You okay with all this, Ziva? You're not doing this out of guilt, some sort of penance thing?" This was the gentle Tony that very few had ever had the privileged to see or experience.

"No, I'm not. You know I am the best and most experienced candidate." She paused not wanting to sound defensive. But, she also wanted to respond as genuinely as her friend had asked. "Yes, Tony, I am okay with all this, are you?"

"No, not really."

"Why, Tony? You know, I am very capable of looking after myself. Plus, I will be with Callen."

"I know all that. And it will be well planned, and we will get them. But it's never a sure thing, Ziva, and well…I've seen… I was there…Well … I…"

"Well, you care about me."

"Yeah, I do."

"I know. Now go, and if you ever say that out loud in front of anyone I will bite your nose off."

Tony finally turned to face his junior partner, "Oooh, I love it when you go all beasty on me."

Ziva smirked and didn't flinch when Tony moved in close, knowing this was his typical MO; utter something nice and sincere, then go in close to unnerve her, then say something flippant as the cover up before turning and walking away.

"Now you should get your beauty sleep. You need all the help you can get if we are going to de-age you," he whispered.

_Yep, there it was, now he'll walk…_

Tony bent down and kissed her softly on her forehead.

Ziva closed her eyes, hoping to hide both the blush and the subliminal request in her huge brown orbs. Tony took the opportunity to press his warm lips to one very soft, velvety, and quivering eyelid.

**FREEZE FRAME: Close up in profile of Tony kissing a sleeping Ziva. Convert Black and white. CUT. **

TBC

**Chapter 4: By George I Think She's Got It. **

**A.N. Some of you teens may have more advice for Ziva. Any would be much appreciated. Please review. Thanks as always to Harliquinn for the positive feedback and correcting my appalling grammar. A little cameo for Ashleyder1 for finding Tony's DVD. **


	4. By George I think She's Got It

FREEZE FRAME 3 – Six Degrees

SUMMARY: – Six Degrees of Separation. Gibbs, his team, and G. Callen hatch a plan to rescue Marley's uncle; Nic Hanson. Marley and Rye offer their advice and expertise in more ways than they should when they get involved with the rescue. Gibbs and Gill's Romance is cemented. Third in the Freeze Frame series.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS.

**Previously**:

The team have come up with a plan to masquerade Ziva as a teenage Marley, and set up a fake kidnapping with Iisakkii and Callen. Rye and Marley set about trying to school her in the mannerisms of a typical American teenager.

**Chapter 4: By George I Think She's Got It.**

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut to long shot, Tony stands in profile facing Ziva, dressed in a plastic bag, frozen as he has pulled a bag over her head and thread it down past her waist. Her arms are incarcerated. Rye can be seen on the opposite side helping Ducky cover up also, frozen as she cuts a hole in one side for his arm to be freed. Marley stands to the side, cradling a large water pistol. She is laughing. Convert Black and white. CUT.**

_**Fade in to Gibbs's front door. **_

Tony arrived mid morning. Loaded with shopping bags, he struggled through the front door, then paused to watch the instruction and entertainment that was occurring in the living room. Marley and Rye knelt on the couch, leaning over its back as they gave Ziva advice on how to walk. The girls were enjoying the banter and Ziva's frustration at their often ambiguous directions.

"No, Ziva, not like that, you walk too…sexy," explained Marley."Don't swing your hips so much. You should shuffle more."

Rye giggled, "No she shouldn't. Teenagers don't shuffle."

"Some do!"

"Some boys do, not girls. They walk normal. Some of us sway like that, especially if we are wearing heels," explained Rye.

"No! Teenage girls think they are walking all sexy, but they look stupid. They are just try hards."

Ziva stopped and placed her hands on her hips, glaring at the girls."I do not walk like that. I walk perfectly normal. I have a smooth gait."

Rye frowned, looking for clarification."Gait, you mean like a horse has a gait?"

"Yeah, but not a prance, Ziva. You can't walk like a prancey horse," described Marley.

"I do not. And I do not walk sexy," articulated Ziva.

"She's right, it's not that a sexy a walk. She walks like a boy. Look," pointed out Rye, "She keeps putting her hands in her pockets."

Marley exaggerated and gesticulated, starting to enjoy the effect their banter was having on the ex-mossad agent."Oh, Ziva, no, you shouldn't put your hands in your pockets so much. Maybe that's why you look a little sexy; it pulls your pants real tight across your butt. Guys will think that is sexy."

"It is NOT SEXY!"

Rye rolled her eyes."It's not sexy. Take out the IS, Ziva," she said, correcting Ziva's formal speech patterns for the umpteenth time.

"You want my expert opinion on that?" pipped up Tony.

"Tony!" Rye and Marley attacked him, grabbing at the bags, and plonking them down on the sofa.

Ziva glowered at him and went to move and punch, but stopped and smiled. Tony frowned, feeling confused, then blushed slightly at the thought that Ziva was actually happy to see him. Ziva dashed forward and his eyes widened, as did his smile.

"Ducky!"

"Hello, my dear," Ducky smiled at the welcoming gesture from the young agent."Here, take this for me, will you? Oh and, Tony, you left this package in the car." He handed a rather large bag to Tony and continued into the living room, placing the last two of his bags onto the coffee table.

"Oh, thanks, Duck."

"What's in that one, Tony?" asked Marley.

"It's something for later, never mind. You three need to sort out that mess," said Tony, pointing to the stack of shopping bags sprawled on the sofa.

"Yes, Mr. Di Nozzo and I have spent the morning shopping. I must say I have just seen some of the most intriguing looking apparel. But all the shop assistants were convinced that our nieces would indeed have an edge on their contemporaries."

"Whatever you do, Ziva, do not talk like that. You'll sound like a walking encyclopaedia," said Marley.

Rye wasn't sure who this older gentleman was but he was friendly and obviously part of the tight knit team, "I think he sounds real cute"

"Well, thank you, my young miscreants," applauded Ducky, rubbing Marley's head.

"What'd you bring, Ducky? That looks awfully suspicious, it's like your first aide bag," grimaced Marley.

"It is. The other one is from Abby, some of her little creations. The added touches, so to speak, that she wants to add to Ziva's transformation. Abby will explain later. She was most insistent that she be here to help with the re-construction."

"It's My Fair Lady, Ducky, not Frankenstein. Though I guess one could easily confuse the two," said Tony, throwing his teasing cheesy grin at Ziva."

"Ah yes, Pygmalion. The original was an Irish play written by George Bernard Shaw. You know, it was based on the Greek myth where a sculptor, after spending years creating his version of the most beautiful female in the world, falls in love with her. Pygmalion was a Cypriot sculptor who carved a woman out of ivory. According to the myth, after seeing the Propoetides prostituting themselves, though more accurately, they denied the divinity of Venus and she thus 'reduced' them to prostitution . . . ."

"Ducky!" Ziva interrupted, flicking her head sideways, indicating the presence of two interested youngsters.

"Oh dear, yes. Well let's see, basically, he was not interested in women, but his statue was so fair and realistic that he fell in love with it. Pygmalion then made offerings at the altar of Venus. There he quietly wished that his ivory sculpture would be changed to a real woman. When he returned home, he kissed his ivory statue and found that its lips felt warm. He kissed it again and touched her brea… her hands with his hands and found that the ivory had lost its hardness. Venus had granted Pygmalion's wish. They got married and had a boy child."

"Called Pinocchio," quipped Di Nozzo, while prancing around looking like a puppet, trying hard to get a laugh from the girls.

"Yes, Tony," scowled Ducky, though not perturbed by the obvious upstaging. He threw him a pointed expression."We often use the term the Pygmalion effect in behavioural psychology when describing the conduct of individuals as people expect them to behave. Some modus operandi evaluations are based on that very concept, Agent Di Nozzo."

Marley, deep in thought, screwed up her face."Oh, that wouldn't work. How can a man make love to a statue and make a baby of wood?"

"Ah, quite right, my dear, you are a true scientist. Now where is Jethro?"

"Oh, he and Callen are in the basement," reported Ziva.

"They're hatching a plan to rescue Uncle Nic."

"Good, I'll just go and see if I can be of help. Coming, Tony?"

"No, Duck, I'd like to watch the proceedings here a little more. The girls were just teaching Ziva not to walk too sexy. Maybe she should walk like a statue," laughed Tony.

Ducky chuckled softly to himself as he made his way through to the kitchen and towards the basement.

"You're not funny, Tony," scoffed Ziva.

"No, he's not, Ziva. But you do kind of wriggle your bum a lot," contested Marley.

"Ziva, walk for me," Tony twirled his finger, indicating the direction Ziva should take.

"Get stuf…"

"Ah uh, Ziva,"

"Go on, Ziva, maybe he can help," said Marley, innocently.

Ziva pursed her lips, huffed, turned and walked naturally to the corner of the sofa. She then spun to face her partner, who was starring at her posterior with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face.

"They're right, Zive, even with a pair of cargo pants, which I must say are a little low, your hips do swing a little provocatively." He stated pokerfaced, in an attempt to disguise a distracting memory. _Man, had I noticed that before? Yep, that long red dress she wore when she was undercover as a night club singer, the low backless number_.

"That doesn't matter so much. Everyone wears them low, and the cargo's kind of work. But they're a bit bland, an animal print cargo or camouflage would look better. What else you got in these bags?" asked Rye.

"Lots of things, I stuck to your list as best as I could."

Rye started pulling items from the bags."Wow, look at these plaid pants, cut off shorts pants, ohh and a little pleated skirt. Hmm the Rivitheads and the Mary Jane three inch wedge could be a problem." Rye held up some platform shoes, similar to the ones Abby wore.

Ziva's eyes grew wide."There is no way I can wear them. If I have to fight, I won't be able to lift up my feet," she scoffed.

"What about a pair of black lace combats? They look reasonably light, and they're all the rage at the moment. Even the smart popular's are wearing them with their pretty print dresses."

"Okay, that should work. The edgy tee's good; some rips and tears. Ohh, and a vest, good. Put it over a couple of different layers that will look good. Hmm, we could do with some colorful leggings even, maybe under the shorts.

"I would prefer the pants, what else is in there? asked Ziva.

Marley grabbed the only bag left, knowing too well it was the bag that Tony had kept secret."There's this bag."

"No, there are no clothes in there," said Tony.

"What is it then? Can I look, is it something for Rye?" Before Tony could stop her Marley had pulled out the biggest water pistol she had ever seen."Whoa, look at this! Tony, I love you." Marley ran and grabbed him around the waist.

"Yeah, we passed the toy shop, and well, Ducky couldn't resist."

"You mean you couldn't resist," nudged Ziva, with an eye roll that made both her and Di Nozzo smile.

"True! We had some of the best water fights when we were kids. Wish I'd had something like this, though. Look, pump action, and a fifteen foot stream."

"Let me see," said Ziva. Tony handed it over, and Ziva carefully cradled it in her hands, "It's going to be pretty heavy for Marley once she has it filled with water."

Tony grabbed Marley and hoisted up in the air with her elbows bent, like she was a dead weight."Na,it will be cool. She may look small, but she's strong," he declared, then dropped her to the ground and felt her biceps.

"Let me try," Marley held the big plastic gun, like Arnold Schwarzenegger. "No, it's cool."

"But it will be heavier with water in it, Marley," explained Ziva.

"But how do you do it then, Ziva? Real guns are heavy, aren't they? You're skinny, how do you hold them up?" a frustrated Marley asked.

"Alright, let me show you. You need to distribute your weight." Ziva started to demonstrate, but was halted by another suggestion from her partner. "We should try it with water in it, that way she'll have a better idea."

"Good idea," exclaimed Marley.

" I'll go get some from the kitchen." Tony grabbed the pistol, and excitedly took off to the kitchen.

Ziva threw in a last minute instruction, "Oh and Tony, fill it up but bring a bucket as well, we can empty any excess."

Rye had enough of the attention getting Marley."I thought we were going to dress you up, Ziva. Besides, you still need to practice talking and walking," she complained.

Ziva flicked her hand at the peeved teen, "Ah, don't get ya knickers in a knot, Rye. We're just taking a break, Right, Marley? Come on, this should be fun. We can set up a target in the back yard."

Marley laughed at Ziva's quip," That was good Ziva, you've nearly got it. You sounded just like Rye."

Rye glared at Marley, who took no notice, "Hey, you know what, we should put some coloring in it so we can see the hit, just like the guns in the tree house," she suggested.

"Very well, you go find something. Look in the cupboard for some food dye."

Marley passed Tony coming from the kitchen. She was about to go down the stairs when she noticed Ducky's medical bag sitting on the kitchen table. She opened it up and rummaged through it, looking for a colored liquid she could add to the water. Maybe some cough medicine or something that has food dye in it, she thought. She found a small bottle that contained a purple liquid."Perfect."

Marley read the bottle, but couldn't pronounce the name, something violet. She checked the warning label. There was nothing about swallowing or what to do if you got it in your eyes, so it was most probably safe. ._Anyway we're firing it at a target, not a person,_ she thought.

Marley took it back to the living room, only to find everyone had moved out onto the deck. Tony and Ziva were setting up a target, about ten feet way.

"Come on, Marley," said Tony striding back and filling the pistol with water, drawing it up from the bucket.

Marley ran to him, "Put some of this in it, it's a dye. The kids at the tree house had colored dye in their water pistols. We'll be able to see the hits on the target," she dropped a few drops of the liquid in the opening of the water well and watched the chamber change color.

Ziva quickly joined her partners, and they went about instructing Marley. Tony showed her how to operate the pump action and trigger, while Ziva drilled her on the finer points of shooting with accuracy.

Rye watched with little interest. Actually, she was getting quite annoyed at the whole thing. _For goodness sake, they had a job to prepare for. They didn't have time for such childish games._ She turned, dropping her crossed arms to her side with a huff and headed back inside.

_**CA to Gibbs Basement**_

Ducky had entered the basement to find Callen sitting at Gibbs's workbench talking on his cell. Gibbs stood leaning on the skeletal frame of his recent project, listening quietly."No, Braum, it's pointless replacing us. The family is gone for the next two days. But don't worry the girl is still here with the nanny…"

Callen lifted his eyes to Gibbs's concentrated expression, "The mother? Yes, she and one of the body guards left early this morning."

Gibbs instantly stood up straight and stared with taut lips into Callen's face. Callen nodded at Gibbs, then lifted his hand affirming his silent question."Oh, good so you picked them up at the girl's apartment… what time did they leave there…Good… yep, they came back here." He then alleviated the senior agent's concerns when he smiled."She's taking the two younger girls back to school. Mr. Stillwater has a conference in Arlington. He left just after the girls…. No, like I said I wouldn't replace us… Volkov's nephew's is a smart kid he's made friends with the girl. They have a date planned, for Wednesday night… Yep the nanny doesn't know. I'll handle her, and then Iisakkii will tell us where we can do the grab. The good news is this way she won't be missed for at least 48 hours. Okay, but we are going to need a couple of extra men just in case…whoever. Iisakkii and I take the girl back with you. Iisakkii wants to deliver her personally to Volkov, something about making his uncle proud, repayment of a debt. Yes, I've got it! Wait to hear from us again tonight for the details.

Callen looked up at Gibbs and Ducky. "Okay, the good news is Tim and Gill weren't followed."

"Do you think he bought the rest of it?" asked Gibbs.

"Not one hundred percent, he's hard to read."

"Well I want a read! I don't want to take any more chances than we have to," ground out Gibbs.

"It is all a risk, Jethro," rationalized Ducky.

Gibbs knew it was, knew that the team would reduce the many risks as much as possible. He quelled his anxiousness, and let his gut and commonsense neutralize his features. He moved to the corner of the basement, where several laminated arches had been curing for weeks. He started to release the sash clamps and vises that held the molds and wood in place as it slowly bent with the constant pressure.

Ducky shifted a little, knowing that Gibbs was thinking. He surveyed the half constructed frame of the boat, then stuck his head over Gibbs shoulder inspecting his technique."Ah, another whale bone, Jethro, carefully and slowly released from its constraints."

"Yep."

"You have a similar plan I hope to rescue Marley's uncle?

"Callen thinks he has an idea."

"Ohhhh, and…?" asked Ducky hoping to get more details.

"And, I have to set up a few things first," answered Callen.

"And, I don't want Gill, Marley or Rye anywhere near the set up," added Gibbs.

"I take it that means you won't be setting up at the Four Seasons then?"

Gibbs and Callen shared a conspiratory expression, and then went on to fill Ducky in on some of the plan. "Nope, we'll set up a cover story there. Mr Stillwater will have an important conference to attend. Mrs. Stillwater will be taking the younger children to their boarding schools."

"And Marley, the rebellious teenager, aka Ziva, will stay with the babysitter for the evening," said Callen.

"That way only Callen, the Russian kid, and Abby are on the scene for the snatch. You're right, it won't be at the hotel. We need to be in a less conspicuous place or a place where there are few onlookers. We can't have the media picking up on a crime," explained Gibbs.

"Plus, we need to get as many of Volkov's men. So we need them on the scene, with our agents ready to nab them."

"So where is this fake kidnapping going to take place?"

Gibbs grunted as he released another clamp, "Like I said, Callen's got an idea,"

"But, we've got to set this up," explained Callen.

Ducky nodded, and then frowned, "Abigail? She's not going to be in danger, I hope."

"Nope, but we will need her expertise and her contacts," assured Callen.

"Are you going to tell me anymore?" asked a very frustrated M.E.

"Nope, not until we have more info from Tim's search. And we know they've bought the story," said Gibbs, as he undid the final clamp and pulled out the perfectly formed wooded arch needed for the boat he was building."What about you and Abby? Have you got a way we can wire Ziva up?"

"Indeed, Abigail has created and devised a very imaginative ruse," smiled Ducky leaving it at that.

Gibbs put the arch down and glared at his friend."What?" he demanded rather than requested. He and Callen both raised their eyebrows looked at the wise and smirking M.E.

"Oh no, that wouldn't be fair. Abigail has made it very clear that she wishes to be the one to tell Ziva and do the procedure. She'll be here later this afternoon."

"Procedure? You are not going to let Abby insert a dermal bug in Ziva."

"No, of course not. Though I will be here to oversee the process."

"Then why are you here now, Duck?"

"Just here to see how everyone's holding up. How's Marley? Gill is concerned."

"Concerned?"

"Yes, Jethro. She is concerned Marley maybe a little anxious. Though from I just saw in the living room, she is doing fine."

"Oh, yeah, no, she's good. Got a big water fight to attend this afternoon."

"Yes, I know. Di Nozzo and Ziva are out there giving her some tips."

Gibbs laughed and shook his head."Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because they're all just big kids themselves, spoiling the little kid rotten if you ask me," said Rye, stomping her way down the stairs.

Callen stifled a chuckle, staring at the pouting and annoyed teen."Someone sounds a little put out."

Rye scowled at the smart aleck agent."No, why should I care? But, Ziva needs so much more practice. She's acting more like a ten year old, not a fifteen year old."

"By George, I think she's got it!" sang Ducky.

Rye rolled her eyes."Yeah, well Tony's no better. You know Gibbs, they lack a little self discipline if you ask me."

"Really?" responded Gibbs sardonically.

"Yes, really. You just can't go in there all gung ho, you know. That's when things go wrong. You go in thinking you're indestructible, because you've done it all before. It's flight or fight. Hey, well, if you're going into fight without thinking, without caring what it's doing to the people watching or worse for those waiting, then you're just stupid, undisciplined and friggin' selfish."

Ducky peeked at Gibbs, and then looked back at the young girl. _So this is Rye_, he thought Abigail had filled him in about the young lass and her background. "You must be Rye," said Ducky and moved to introduce himself. "It was rude of me before, I should have introduced myself. My name is Doctor Mallard, and from what I was observing upstairs, you have made a great deal of progress with Ziva. I'm sure she will do a fine job. You know, your fears are very understandable, considering your recent experience..."

"Oh no, you're not a caring and sharing psychologist are you? Because if you are, I don't want to hear it," she snapped.

"HEY!" bellowed Gibbs.

"Well, I'm not a basket case. I'm fine. You wanted my help. I don't need a deep and meaningful conversation right now."

"That may be, but drop the attitude and the bad manners. Now apologize to Doctor Mallard."

Rye turned to Ducky. She was peeved that her personal life had been a topic for discussion."Doctor Mallard, I appreciate your concern, though I thought Gill was sworn by a confidentiality rule or something. But I guess she can go blabbing to whoever she likes," she spat indignantly.

"I beg your pardon, Rye, you are quite right. However, it was not Gillian who spoke to me about your situation. You are under the protection of NCIS, my dear, and, therefore, it would be remiss of me not to know something of your background."

Gibbs glared at the petulant teen."I filled Doctor Mallard in on your personal details, and he also spoke to your father. So you can get that look of your face and apologize, NOW."

"Fine," she said, letting her embarrassment motivate a foolish Response."But I thought you didn't believe in saying you're sorry!"

Gibbs never took his eyes of Rye."Ducky, Callen, if you will excuse us."

"Very well, Jethro. But, really, you don't need to…"

"Duck, I got this. Callen, get your gear. We'll be heading out as soon as I'm done here."

"Yeah, good. I've got some things to set up with Abbs and fill in Iisakkii. Come on, Ducky, I'll make you some tea.

"There's no need for that, Mr. Callen. I've bought my own. However, it is that time of the morning."

They moved up the basement stairs and quietly closed the door behind them. Rye shifted nervously, thinking that maybe she should just turn around and follow them. She was kinda rude to the old guy, which apparently was a very bad move. She stepped back as Gibbs moved towards her without speaking. He turned and fitted the wooden rib between the gaps at the stern. While he concentrated on moving the edges so they were flush, Rye took the opportunity to pivot and head towards the stairs.

"Sit!"he ordered.

Rye immediately stopped, turned and dropped to sit on the step behind her.

Gibbs left the task at hand and moved to his bench. There he grabbed a wide wooden ruler and scooped up a stool before turning back to her. He repositioned the stool and pointed at it with the ruler, "here!"

Rye moved cautiously to hoist herself up onto the seat before looking at Gibbs's face.

Gibbs flicked the ruler, making Rye jump, then unfolded it until it was over four feet long. He slapped it down on the up turned base of the boat and started to measure its span. Before Rye could let out a relieved breath, Gibbs spoke."You're angry for the wrong reasons, Rye, and you're rude to the wrong people. I'm the reason why you are here right now. It's for your own safety."

Rye listened, but feigned ignorance at Gibbs's statement and changed the Subject."My grandfather built a boat once, in his garage."

"Yeah? Did he launch her?"

"Yep, eventually. He loved working with wood. He used to build all sorts of things. He made my bed. But everything would take him ages. He would only use hand tools. I think he hated to finish stuff, really."

Gibbs checked the square of the angles and rubbed his hand over the flushed joint.

"Gonna sandpaper that join?"asked Rye.

"Nope, you can do that, if you're not too mad at me. But it needs to be rasped a little first. Think you can get me a file?"

Rye moved to the bench, found a box of files, and started to look for one. Gibbs watched her, then turned back to the wood, running the flat of his palm over the join."So who are you mad at, besides me?"

"Bastard?"

Gibbs snapped his head up, ready to pounce. He was momentarily confused by the image of Rye holding up a file.

"A bastard file, do you want a bastard?" she smiled smugly.

"You know your tools. A second cut or bastard file will do the job nicely," he laughed.

Rye walked over and handed Gibbs the file, then propped herself back up on the stool, swinging her legs. "Yeah, grandpa told me it was called that. Don't know much more, I'm afraid, but it was a lot of fun to know and use the word in wood shop.

"I bet." Gibbs ran the file smoothly and gently over the wood. "You're allowed to be afraid, Rye," he dryly stated.

"I'm not. I get it, really. Someone's got to go in for the fight. I mean, well, we wouldn't get anywhere, achieve anything if everybody took off, would we? I understand it. People just don't get to decide whether they are a fighter or a coward and run. But I bet there's a lot more survivors that have run, than those that stood and fought."

"True, but coward's the wrong word, Rye. We need both types of people to win the fight. Some people run for a very good reason. Often they're the ones who react instinctively, retreat to a safe place where the situation can be viewed without fear, re-group to plan, to observe, then go into fight with the odds a little more on their side."

"Well, Dad isn't one of those."

"You sure about that? Just because he tasks risks, and, there is always the gamble, doesn't mean he goes in there without regard. He is an expert, Rye. His accident was totally unpredictable."

"You mean nobody did anything wrong."

"No, the person who put the mine there did wrong. The ones who tied a bomb to a seven year old boy did wrong. Then someone made a mistake, they missed it. Just like someone missed the possibility that there was a landmine there, one that had been there, from all the evidence, for months. But it could have been worse. Your dad's reflex re-action, his flight mode, his natural survival instincts, combined with his training meant when he heard that sound, he turned the right way, away from the major part of the blast."

"But the kid died. And now dad's probably screwed in the head as well as being down one leg."

Gibbs shook his head but was not perturbed by Rye's contrived brutality.

He suspected she wanted to get a rise out of him. He also suspected she just needed someone to tell her that it was just the way it was, so suck it up. "You don't candy coat it, do you?"

"Nope, it's real."

"Well, neither did your dad. He was saddened by that boy's death. His suit protected him from flying shrapnel, but the child dressed in rags in his arms had no hope. But he's not screwed in the head. He's just pissed about it, for now. And being down one leg won't stop him."

"You're right, he probably won't need me. He'll be back to his gung ho self in no time."

Gibbs gave her a sympathetic nod.

"No need to feel sorry for me, Gibbs, that's just my nature. I'm the second one, I'm a flighter, not a fighter."

"I get that. You need to stop running now, Rye. Your dad and you are weighing up the odds."

"So just suck it up and move on," sighed Rye

Satisfied with the filing job, Gibbs put the file back in the box on the bench. He walked back towards the boat frame."There's one more "F" not many talk about." He said as folded up his measuring stick

"Let me guess Fu…"

"No!.Ow!" Gibbs jerked his head up hitting it on the newly assembled wooden rib."No. Freeze." He said rubbing his head, "The freeze reaction is based on pure fear. Doing nothing, waiting for the walls just to fall down, feeling sorry for yourself. Yeah, so suck some things up, move whatever way you need to, where your instincts tell you, just move!"

"You're pretty smart, Gibbs… for a Marine."

Gibbs laughed."Not as smart as the kind doctor you were just rude to," he chastised waving the ruler in the direction of the stairs.

Rye screwed up her face and chewed at the guilt that seemed to have attacked, and walked past Gibbs towards the stairs.

Gibbs drew his ruler back then swung a furious and fast swat with it to the middle of Rye's backside.

"Ow, shit that hurt!"

"Yep."Gibbs let another swat fly.

Rye yelped again."Okay, no being rude, no bad language."

"By George, I think she's got it," quoted Gibbs.

Rye quickly took off up the stairs, rubbing the sting out and mumbling something about god damn Marines thinking they're just as clever as Rex Harrison and too friggin' fast for her liking.

_**Cross fade to Kitchen**_

Rye walked into the kitchen to find the entire team sitting down to plates of sandwiches and sodas.

"Rye, come and get something to eat," called Ziva.

"Thanks, um… but first, I…" She turned to Ducky who sipped on his second cup of tea."Doctor Mallard, it was very rude of me to speak that way to you. I honestly appreciate your kindness. It's nice to meet you, sir." Rye said then extended her hand.

Ducky shook it."Please, Rye, call me Ducky. And it's a pleasure to meet you."

Gibbs soon appeared at the doorway, to a busy and noisy kitchen. Without him having requested it, Ziva handed him a plate with a huge ham salad sandwich, minus the plastic cheese, as she put it. He purposely side bumped Marley, sending her flying off her chair, and slid into her place. The twelve year old landed on her butt with a thud between Callen and Gibbs. She was picked up and deposited on her feet."You sure you've just got soda in that can?" said Callen, sniffing at her soda.

"Yeah, ya bully!" she punched Gibbs in the arm. It made little impression as he managed to devour almost half the sandwich in one bite. Swallowing the large portion, he said, "Gotta be battle ready. You ready? Can't go crying bully, when you're all wet," he provoked.

"I'm ready, and I won't be cryin bully because I don't intend ta get wet. I intend to be doing all the wetting. Ziva and Tony have given me the run down, shown me how to fire my gun, and told me all about the game smarts."

"You gotta gun?" He asked as he demolished the other half of his sandwich.

Marley's eyes lit up and she ran to the living room. Within seconds she reappeared with the mother of all water pistols, half full with a bright purple liquid. "Have I got a gun!" She exclaimed."Look Tony bought it for me."

Gibbs picked up his coffee mug, took a swig, and eyed the child with the weapon held in the air."Di Nozzo, don't ya think it's a bit big?"

Ziva interjected, "No, Boss, we have abridged the weight by reducing the volume of water. She is very accurate."

Rye, threw her hands to her head, "Ziva too formal, abridged? Really?"

"Sorry, Rye."

"Don't apologize, just get it right," Rye said imitating Gibbs, then laughing.

"Oh. Ahum… Yeah, Gibbster, Marley will blow those dirt bags out of the water. She packs a mean lunch. I mean punch. She's had her lunch, which Tony and Callen made. I would have preferred… I mean they shoulda made chicken sandwiches. But, Ducky said it was off. Somethin about too many hormones, which sounded more off than the chicken itself."

"Oh my, it appears we have two Abigails," announced Ducky.

"So cool," complimented Marley.

"No, God help us," moaned Tony.

"Could be worse," insinuated Callen.

"It's perfect!"applauded Rye.

"YA THINK?"

"Here,"said Tony, holding up a large plastic garbage bag. "Put this on, just in case. I've cut a hole in the top see. You'll be waterproof."

Marley shook her head in disgust."No, Tony, that would be cheating. Part of the game is counting the hits. It wouldn't be fair. That's why they put dye in the guns, our teams purple."

"She's right, Tony," said Ziva.

"But, Anthony, you have invented a very useful item for the spectators. I'll take that."

"Good idea, Ducky," said Rye."Me too. Tony, make one for me. I'm not missing this."

Tony started making plastic ponchos for all the onlookers, while Gibbs and Callen finished up and made their way to the back door. Before they left, they took one last look at the scene in front of them. Two top NCIS agents, one elderly Englishmen, a giggling teenager, and an anxious and excited twelve year old, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Too bad Abby wasn't here. It would have completed the picture and make it appear all the more normal.

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut to long shot, Tony stands in profile facing Ziva, dressed in a plastic bag, frozen as he has pulled a bag over her head and thread it down past her waist. Her arms are incarcerated. Rye can be seen on the opposite side helping Ducky cover up also, frozen as she cuts a hole in one side for his arm to be freed. Marley stands to the side, cradling a large water pistol. She is laughing. Convert Black and white. CUT.**

TBC

Chapter 5: Safe Houses.

A.N. Please review. This story started off in Australia, was edited the U.S by Harliquinn, re-edited and checked by me in New York and is now being posted in DC. Hopefully it's not as jet lagged as me trying to work from my 10 inch. I hope the story isn't progressing too slowly, but I thought if I gave one bit of the plan at a time it would be easier to follow, plus of course there is still character development. I thought Rye, needed some help. Again please review.


	5. Safe Houses

FREEZE FRAME 3 – Six Degrees

SUMMARY:– Six Degrees of Separation. Gibbs, his team, and G. Callen hatch a plan to rescue Marley's uncle; Nic Hanson. Marley and Rye offer their advice and expertise in more ways than they should when they get involved with the rescue. Gibbs and Gill's Romance is cemented. Third in the Freeze Frame series.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS.

**Previously**:

Ziva's transformation is progressing nicely. Gibbs and Callen are on their way to NCIS headquarters to find out what Tim, Gill and Abby have discovered regarding the safe house for the abducted girls and, hopefully, Nic Hanson's dossier about Volkov and the white slave market. They have devised a plan to set up a fake kidnapping to rescue Uncle Nic. Marley gets ready for the neighborhood water fight.

**Chapter 5: Safe Houses**.

**FREEZE FRAME: CA to Mid shot of a furious Gibbs sounded by a group of angry women and children. Convert black and white. CUT.**

_**Fade In to NCIS headquarters. Abby's lab.**_

**Abby is working at her computers' screens when Gibbs and Callen walk in carrying coffee and one very large Caf Pow. Abby doesn't turn around. **

"Gibbbsss, on cue as always. I have so much for you," Abby announced with a final determined click of her mouse button. She whipped around. Her braided pigtails narrowly missed hitting Callen in the face as she triumphantly snatched the Caf Pow from Gibbs' hand and held it up like the passed baton of the Olympic torch."And just one of these isn't going to cut it, Gibbs, for what I have for you, it's one of these a day for the next week."

Callen smirked at Gibbs's raised eyebrow and silent inquiry.

"Yes, really Gibbs. Now, no interruptions please, well, unless you have a very important question, or a regal compliment in appreciation of my outstanding abilities," waffled Abby before taking a huge draw from her cup and placing on the bench.

Gibbs stepped back to allow Abby to return to her computer screen. Callen, having learned from the first encounter, followed suit. Gibbs grabbed the Caf Pow, holding it in his hands, as Abby threw a glance back over shoulder and scowled.

Gibbs, unperturbed, took a huge gulp from his coffee and gave her his conventional wordless, warning expression.

"Okay, okay, Oh Wise and I'll be the Judge of that Grey Sly Wolf One, getting to it." Abby bought up a data screen, "First, Nic Hanson's personal portfolio, which, see here, lists the Cameron Family Trust, and then several investments over the last four years. Two years ago, he purchased a property in the lakes area around Lake Anna State Park." Abby moved from her computer to one of the tubs on the evidence bench."Tim and Gillian have confirmed such purchase with said deed found in the filing cabinet at Rose's apartment."

"You think it's…" Callen tried to ask. Gibbs smiled and shook his head at the LA agent, while Abby intervened.

"Yes, I think it's the safe house. One, because other than it being mentioned in the portfolio, this deed with the address, is the only copy. And two, Marley, being a clever little squirrel, did collect all these safe house pamphlets, with free coupons to Pizzeria Giuseppe: 2 large pizzas for the price of one delivered to your door within 15 minutes or your money back. Gibbs, there is only one Pizzeria Giuseppe, in the whole of the southern coast and that's in…"

"Lake Anna."

"Very good, Gibbs. Well, not actually on the lake, it's a little café on the tourist strip there. Caf Pow, please."

Gibbs handed over the drink, and Abby took another huge drag through the straw. She again placed it on the bench beside the evidence trays, but quickly picked it up again before Gibbs could confiscate it and hold it for ransom."The other thing about these coupons is they are have a double bar code. Each code for each coupon is different. I have scanned all six coupons that Marley collected. Wow, she must have been really peeved though, because she wouldn't have been able to use these coupons in DC, and Pizzeria Giuseppe doesn't give out discount coupons. Nic must have guessed Marley would keep them. Though he was taking a chance, because if I'd have found out they were duds I would have just thrown them away. Nic Hanson sure does find interesting ways to disseminate information. He's very clever, Gibbs. He produced these little coupons all by himself. They look real. That's why Marley probably didn't throw them out, just the same…"

"Abby, the bar codes?"

"Oh, yes." She went to take another sip, but Gibbs held her hand and guided it back down to the bench. Abby harrumphed, walked back to her computer, and pulled up the information from one of the scanned barcodes. On the screen was a picture of a young girl. She had long blonde hair, and was no more than about sixteen years of age. The information accompanying the picture showed her Name was Daisy and listed several bits of information regarding her nationality, height, weight, interests and personality. "It reads like a catalogue or a rap sheet for Sims character," quipped Abby.

"One of the missing girls," surmised Callen.

"Yep. These girls, I will swear by it, are at the lake house in Virginia. Nic purchased girls from the auction houses under the name of Krishna."

"How many?" asked Gibbs.

"Six."

"That means he's got all of them, well, all of the ones that were reported missing from the LA area. More than likely there are hundreds from all around the world. We know there were a lot from Korea, and India," expanded Callen.

"That leads to my next bit of good news, but first my reward," said Abby, holding out her hand.

Gibbs walked over to the bench and grabbed her drink, and handed it to her. Abby finished off the last of the two pints and handed the empty cup back to Gibbs, who scowled at his mischievous forensic scientist. Then without looking, he promptly threw it sideways six feet across the room, where it dropped cleanly into the waste basket.

"A three pointer!" cheered Gill as she entered the Lab with Tim.

Gibbs smiled as the pair joined the semi-circle around Abby.

"Ahh, Timmy, I was just about to show Gibbs what else you found at Rose's apartment."

"The film?"

"Yep, well, not a film, Gibbs. But Tony's instincts were right. Nic did send a copy of his complete dossier to Rose." Abby spun around and held up a small XD memory card.

"A memory card?"

"Yep, same type that Petty Officer Williams was trying to sell off to Isles. It's ours Gibbs, remember, developed by our guys. It has a terabyte of memory."

"Is there a connection?"

"Maybe. Spooky, hey Gibbs? Another six degrees of separation."

"The only connection seems to be Roach, Gibbs. He was working with both groups," said Tim. "He's the only one who could have made a connection. Isles was definitely selling it for industrial gain, but who knows what the Koreans really wanted or thought they had."

"While these developments were a good find, Gibbs's concern grew."This means, they could have known about Nic a lot earlier and have been watching Rose and Marley for some time."

"Except, they didn't move until now, why?" queried Gillian.

"Maybe because they weren't sure what Nic actually had," suggested Callen.

"What does he have?" asked Gibbs.

"Timmy, you may have the honors," said Abby, handing the card to McGee.

Tim slotted the card in the reader. "Everything, Boss, portfolios on the girls, the buyers, the auction houses, then lots of photographs including Volkov and his heads, human trafficking reports and transport manifests."

"A dossier on an entire network and its breakdown. Probably one of the biggest human trafficking bands, in its long and disgusting history," added Callen.

Abby gesticulated with her usual excitement."Everybody's gonna want this Gibbs, FBI, Homeland Security, Navel Intelligence, Interpol, everybody. Nic Hanson has enough here to take a lot of people down."

"Well, they can have it, but not before we get Nic out."

"And when and how are we going to do that?" asked Gill.

"Oh, Callen and I have that all figured out. Iisakkii is going to sneak our fourteen year old Marley, AKA Ziva, out on a date, tomorrow afternoon. Callen will move in and create the bogus kidnapping. We have Ziva wired up and have Volkov's teams sent in other directions and out of the way. Our guys are going to be tagging them, then take them in before they get back to Volkov's headquarters. That way there will be only a few of his men there. I'll track Ziva, Callen, and the Russians with a little help from my friends. Then we get to Volkov's base and take the rest before they figure out Ziva isn't Marley. Simple."

"Not that simple," grouched Gibbs. "How many teams has Volkov got?"

"Six, that I'm sure of. We just need to convince him to have them all out in the usual places. Though he'll want at least two teams at base," answered Callen.

Gillian stepped forward and faced Gibbs, "What about the safe house and the missing girls?"

"McGee can go down there." Gibbs turned to Tim to give instructions, "Fornell's in on this, so you can go down with a couple of his men. When you get the word from us, the girls can be released to their families."

Callen chewed on the side of his mouth."Can we trust Fornell to hold out until we get Nic out?"

"He will. He's already watching Volkov's men who have been watching Gill's house and Rose's apartment, so he'll wait."

"My house, they're been watching my place?"Gillian squealed in surprise.

"No, the duel care house."

"But, Josh and Zac?"

"Don't worry, they're looking for Marley."

"And she is safe and sound." Abby smiled.

"I think I'll be able to convince them to abandon that stakeout now. They believe you have taken the younger girls back to boarding school," reassured Callen.

Gill felt relieved and paused to look Jethro in the eyes."In that case I want to go with Tim to the girls at the safe house."

Gibbs's rigid stance as he stared back at her gave little room for discussion."No, you can stay here, or come back to my place."

Gill threw her hands in the air, "Why?" Then quickly regained composure and took a breath."Look, Gibbs, I can help. These girls have been through a traumatic experience. If we have to keep them from their families for another couple of days, we would be just adding to their torture. This is my area of expertise."

Callen, Tim, and Abby watched the standoff taking place in their circle. Although they weren't surprised, they were somewhat amused at Gibbs's over protectiveness and Gillian's spunk and tenacity to even argue with the grey haired, hardnosed, special agent.

"Fornell can have a couple of the agency's shrinks head down there with Tim."

"Shrinks? Shri…" Gillian stopped herself from delivering a sharp retort at Gibbs's insensitive term and before she nearly screamed at the man. She took a deep breath, then took a step forward towards him."Jethro, that's taking too much of a chance. You said yourself the fewer people that know this is going down the better. Look the 'BAD' guys don't know I'm down there, don't know the girls are down there, so I'm safe."

"We don't know that," he retorted, taking a step towards her.

Callen, Tim, and Abby all took a large stride back, bumping into the workbench. Gill stood her ground, "You're just being stubborn. Besides, Tim will be with me. He's one of yours, therefore, I presume he is one of the best."

Abby bounced on the wedges of her four inch Mary Jane's and raised her Hand."Yeah, Gibbster, you're letting me help," she said trying to diffuse the tension between the two.

Gibbs turned from Gill's glare and pinned Abby with one of his best. "Only because you had the contacts to help set this up."

Abby played with her left pigtail."Don't worry a tech rehearsal for a rock band is the perfect cover. There'll be nobody there, except the band's techies, AKA our guys undercover. 'Dead Men Don't Talk' are quite excited about it."

"And I'm sure Agent Fornell will be happy to accept my help," smirked Gill.

"This is not A GAME!" bellowed Gibbs, as he turned and strode towards the elevator.

_**CA to Gibbs's backyard and the tree House**_

"Whoa! GOT HIM!" cried Marley from the window of the tree house.

The victim, a cocky eleven year old from Elm Street, swore as he felt the wet purple splotch at the back of his head.

"That's a kill shot, dude," yelled Ben from the cover of the bushes in the alley. He gave a thumb up to their new recruit, who covered them as they fired from several hiding spots around the street and alley.

Thomas scaled the tree house ladder to refill his water pistol, while Marley, covered him. A large yellow stain suddenly appeared on his leg just as he landed safely on the floor. Marley spotted the sniper and fired her pistol again, this time creating a large purple stain against the side wall of the house next door, missing her intended target only by inches. However it was enough to make the shooter hesitate and give Thomas enough time to get to safely inside.

"Hey, you're not a bad shot," complimented the boy.

"Thanks," said Marley beaming, "you need a refill?"

"Yup, so will some of the others. Cassie's holed up across the road and Ben's down to one more shot. She'll need our help. How much water have we got left?"

"We've got one and half tubs."

"Damn, the second tub needs more dye. We can't claim the shots without a marker."

Marley remembered the small bottle she had tucked into her back pocket. "Here we can use this. It's really dark purple." Both she and Tom then refilled their pistols by submerging them in the water reservoir in the garbage can. They then added a few drops of the dye to the wells, instantly turning the liquid a bright purple.

Ziva, Rye, Ducky and Tony watched from the relative safety of Gibbs's backyard fence. They laughed and cheered at every purple stain appearing on the kids from Elm Street, groaned at the appearance of yellow ones appearing on their team, and whistled at all the close shots fired by both. By their count, thanks to Marley, each team now had a man out. Poor Jessica had taken a full frontal hit trying to get to Cassie, who was stuck behind the Grahams' low fence across the road. She sat opposite, her t shirt covered in yellow circles, watching, unable to join in any further. She was soon joined by a boy from Elm Street, who, too, had to sit and watch any further encounter, as the living dead.

Ziva, disappointed in their lack of strategy, started to climb the fence and offer some military tactical training advice when Tony grabbed the back of her pants and pulled her back down.

"Hey, Ninja Girl, this isn't your fight. Let the kids work it out."

"But, Tony, they have blocked themselves in. They need to re-group and go in for a full frontal attack."

"No, they don't. They need to watch and pick them off one at a time. They haven't enough men on the ground for a full frontal."

"Tony's right, Ziva. They cannot afford to leave the tree house unmanned. It will be taken. Plus, it has the best advantage point for sniper fire. Unfortunately, unlike the early Greeks who fought against the Trojans, neither team does not have time to build a horse and come in for a surprise coup. Though, the situation does lend itself to some sort of surprise attack," recommended Ducky.

"I thought a Trojan Horse was a spyware program," said Rye.

"No doubt," said Ducky, looking over the top of his glasses at the teen, "but the term comes from the Greek myth."

Rye laughed."Well, you learn something new every day, even if it's while watching a dumb kids' water fight."

Ziva was still intent on giving some expert advice."But this is just a standoff, each of them hiding, waiting to be picked off. No, I would…"

"Ziva, look. They both have a man out and one wounded. They'll think of something," offered Tony.

"You're right. I just want Marley's team to win; she would get such a boot out of it."

"That's really cute of you, Ziva, but its kick. Marley will get a real kick out of it."

"Tony, do not call me cute, or it is you who will get a kick out of it," warned Ziva.

Marley and Tom watched from above as Ben, Sam, and Daniel hand signaled each other. Ben looked up to see if Marley and Tom had understood his instructions. Marley didn't have a clue, but Tom quickly interpreted. "Okay, listen, I'm wounded, so I'll stay here and cover everyone as best I can. Sam and Daniel have enough ammo, but Ben's down. He's going to make a run for the Grahams' yard and refill there with Cassie, but they'll need the dye. So you'll have to get there. I'll cover you and Sam, and Daniel will cover Ben."

"Cool!" Marley was excited, _finally a piece of the action,_ she thought, "What then?"

"Dunno. Ben's the one with the smarts here. But, if we can flush out the Elm Street kids left into the street we can surround them. Okay, you ready?"

"Ready."

Tom signaled Ben, then yelled, "Go!"

Marley smoothly slid down the ladder with her feet on either side of the rails, while Tom let fire with several rounds as snipers appeared from bushes. Ben ran at the same time, diverting their attention, causing them to be off in their aim. Ben meet up with Marley, "don't run in a straight line, it's harder to hit a moving target." He advised.

Ziva held her breath as she watched Marley zig zag across the alley and then down the side of the house. The spectators' quickly ran through the back door and made it to the front of Gibbs's yard in time to see Ben jump the Grahams' fence unscathed. Marley wasn't so lucky. As she jumped the small fence she took a hit to the seat of her denim shorts."Damn, I've been hit."

Ben returned to her side. They sat now, three of them, with their backs to the fence, which was now acting as a protective trench wall. "Don't worry you're still in. It's not a kill shot, just a flesh wound to your ass." He turned to the young girl on his left."Okay. Now, Cassie, you need a refill?"

"Na, I got water from the taps just there, but I've got no dye."

Marley pulled the small bottle from her front pocket."Ta da! Lucky this wasn't in my back pocket, hey? I woulda had a large purple ass," she laughed, hoping Ben was impressed with her swearing.

Ben scrambled over and refilled his pistol from the Grahams' garden tap, while Marley added the strong dye to Cassie's gun, then Ben's.

"All set?" Ben asked.

Both girls nodded.

"Right, then. Now this could get nasty. Sam and Daniel are going to force the others to head for cover. We need them to head this way, so be quiet. Let them think we're out. Then, when Sam gives the signal, we jump up and go in for the kill. Dan and Sam will come in from behind."

Ben rolled away and whistled, then rolled back next to the girls and tucked down behind the fence and lay still. Suddenly, they heard the shouts and screams of the others as they chased and fired at their opponents from their cover. Marley turned to peek over the edge and was impressed with the acrobatics going on now in the street in front of her. There were commando rolls, and dives behind the walls of houses and shouts of 'ya missed' and 'argg's' when they didn't.

"SEMPER FI!" came the call, as Sam rolled away behind one of Gibbs's well pruned bushes.

"Go!" yelled Ben.

Marley, Cassie, and Ben jumped up, firing in three different directions. Within five minutes several houses and every child on the street, including those sitting out on the fence, were covered in yellow and purple dye. The children, initially yelling and giggling, eventually became exhausted and ran out of ammo.

One kid from Elm Street took off his once white T-Shirt, and attached it to his pistol, then walked into the middle of the polka dot war zone and waved the white flag in surrender.

The shouts of victory were louder than the groans of defeat, due to the added exuberance of the four spectators clad in garbage bags standing in Gibbs's front yard.

Those defeated departed quickly, shoulders slumped and dejected. The victors stood in a circle, clapping each other on the back. They laid their hands in the center on top of each other, and chanted their call in concert, "SEMPER FI."

"Okay gang, re-group, debrief in the tree house," ordered Ben.

With that all the kids headed off. Ziva looked at Tony, "see a full frontal attack." She beamed.

"A surprise attack," corrected Ducky.

"A strong leader," admired Tony.

Rye rolled her eyes, "Jeeze, I don't know who are the real adults around here. I'm going in."

They laughed and followed the teen inside, leaving the children to the last of the afternoon sun to bask in their glory.

Marley was given a round of applause by her new found friends.

"Wow, she can sure shoot, Ben," exclaimed Tom.

Yeah, well, she is Gibbs's niece. I guess she inherited his skill," quipped Ben.

"What do you mean?" frowned Marley.

Ben pointed to the house seen through the window, "Gibbs. He was a snipper. My dad recons he was one of the best."

"Really, I didn't know that." Marley shrugged. "Anyway, so am I in the club now?"

"Yeah, but you have one more initiation to go through," announced Ben.

"What?"

"Well, everybody who joins the gang brings a trophy, see," Ben pointed to several articles adorning the ceiling and walls. They included empty bullet shells, photographs, dog tags, and other army or navy issued objects such as utensils and one unopened can of Spam.

Marley screwed up her face and chewed on her bottom lip."But I haven't got anything like that. Well maybe I have something at home from my uncle or even my grandpa, but I can't go and get it."

"Then get something of Gibbs's. A snipper bullet would be cool. I bet he has an empty casing somewhere," niggled Ben.

"I don't think so; I haven't seen anything like that anywhere."

" Duh? He's not just gonna keep them lying around. You may have to do a little digging," quipped Daniel.

"My dad locks his gun away in a safe in his bedroom," offered Jessica.

"Okay, but if I get caught, I'll be in real trouble," clarified Marley.

"Yeah, but that's part of the initiation, anyway. All of us have taken a lickin for the club at one time or another," broadcast Tom.

"You want to be part of this club you need to take risks," challenged Sam.

Marley was resigned to her fate. "Okay." She climbed down the ladder and took off to the house. The gang watched from the side window as she disappeared through the back door and then all held their breath with they heard a voice shout out.

"HEY!"

_**Cut away to Tony coming from the kitchen sipping on a soda**_

"Where are you going?" he asked.

Marley turned around, nervously playing with her purple stained fingers. "Uhh, the bathroom, I need to go," she stuttered.

"Yeah, well, it's getting late so you've only got about twenty minutes left outside, then it's time to come in."

"Oh is Gibbs home?'

"Nope, not yet."

Marley breathed a sigh of relief and ran up the stairs. She paused in the hall way between her room and Gibbs's and checked to see if anyone was about. She could hear the shower going in her room, then turned to walk into Gibbs's room when Tony called again from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, out of there. That's Gibbs's room."

"But, Tony, someone's in the bathroom in my room."

"Rye's taking a shower. Use the bathroom downstairs."

Marley crossed her legs."I need to go like, NOW, Tony."

"Okay, okay. GO!" Tony returned to the kitchen unperturbed and Marley entered Gibbs's room.

She looked around for something that may house Gibbs's famous sniper rifle, but she saw NOTHING. She panicked when she heard a voice and quickly moved to Gibbs's bathroom and ran the water with the pretext of washing her hands. She dried them on one of Gibbs's white hand towels and left it on the bench while keeping an eye on the door.

Feeling confident again she moved to Gibbs's closet, and shuffled the few shirts, suits and the uniform hanging there. She parted several in the center and made an opening. There against the back wall was a beautifully carved tall thin wooden case. She unclipped the fastening and pulled the case open. There resting in a soft blue velvet bed was a very large, impressive looking weapon, polished and shiny. There were several other attachments that Marley presumed were sights and bullets. The bullets were all in a row, like long narrow gold nuggets. She grabbed one and put it in her pocket, then closed the case and headed out the door.

_**XFde BLACK to Volkov's headquarters**_.

**Volkov and his head man, Braum, are talking outside a heavy door. A Guard is standing nearby. Both men take a look through a small window. Inside Nicolas Hanson sits on his bed, still chained and wearing a blood stained bandage on his head.**

"Iisakkii and the American are ready to go. We need to have backup there," said Braum.

"What do you suggest?" inquired Volkov.

"Keep Abram and Vord at the sister's apartment. Keep two teams here, the rest need to be distributed at the auditorium."

" What about the counselor home?

"There hasn't been any activity there for over a week. We can use those men elsewhere."

"And this, Au pair?"

"The American will take care of her."

"They should have just bought the goirl straight here, without this elaborate plan."

"It is a wise plan, one your nephew has devised. He is right; this way the girl will not be missed for at least forty eight hours."

"Da, this will give us plenty of time. And the mother, this counsellor married to the business man, she went to the sister's apartment?"

"Abram and Vord say she came out with a package."

"Do we know what was in it? It could have been the files."

"Perhaps. However, the American thinks it was some personal belongings for the Marley."

"It is necessary that a man gets in there for a search. The files may be there."

"We can do that once the authorities clear the tape, and we can be sure no one is watching, tomorrow most likely."

"Very well, you bring the goirl back here with the American and Iisakkii. Now let us break the news to our friend, Nikolay. Porheps he will be a little more co-operative."

Braum ushered the guard from the door and entered. He snarled at Nicolas, then stepped aside for Volkov to step in.

"Well, Nikolay, good news for you. You want to hear?"

Nic remained neutral and dismissively played with chains at his feet."Not really, Volkov, you haven't been the bearer of good news before and there's nothing to suggest things have changed, you fat bastard."

Braum stepped forward and punched the chained man in the face, splitting his lip. "You are not in any position to be a smart mouth, Mr Hanson."

"And you are not smart full stop."

Braum hit him again.

"That is enough!" demanded Volkov. "Nikolay, really you are such a mischievous boy, just like your little Marley I am hearking. Well, soon she will be here, tomorrow afternoon to be exact. We shall have a tea tray made up for a welcome, da?"

Nic did not react.

"Ahh you show no excitement, porheps, you do not believe me. Never mind. You will when we have her here. Then you will talk or she will. It is simple; family love, this I know."

"You know nothing."

"Not yet, porheps you would like to tell me now instead. That is good, da, then we do not have to go to all the trouble of kidnapping petulant teenager. Though she is making it all very easy for us, sneaking out to go on a date; wery Amerikan disobedient teenager.

Nic had to hide a smirk. _Marley on a date_? _There is no way she would be sneaking out on a date. Please, God, let this be a set up. Callen, don't let me down,_ he silently mused. Nic looked up at the big man, watching him pull out one of his Cohiba's and cut the tip off it. While the man lit the cigar, puffing and drawing on it, Nic cocked his head to the side and asked, "What makes you think I believe you?"

"Ahh, da , well, that is true, so we will wait. But it would be easier for everyone and much safer for your niece if you just told us where the files are. We will ewentually get the codes of the trust account. We have a man working on that, it will not take him long."

"Only if I am alive Volkov and only if Marley is alive."

"Only if one of you is alive, Nikolay, we do not need you both."

"Marley doesn't know where the files are."

"Da, so you will tell us"

"What if I told you that the authorities already have them; that at this very minute they have everything on you and the buyers, and the other sellers? You and all of them will spend a very long time behind bars, or depending on which countries you've been dealing with, will be sentenced to death. It is not just my government that wants you and the others you say you have sworn to protect. And if they find out that you have not protected their line, their business and identity, you will be eliminated. What if I told you that those cogs in those wheels are now turning?"

"Then she will die in front of your eyes."

Nic was taken aback by the iciness of the large Russian's words.

"Da, Nickolas, I would kill you now, but that is what you want. If all that you have said is true, then it will not matter when you die, my friend, just HOW. But I will keep my promise, you will not be alone."

_**XFde BLACK to Gibbs house**_.

**Ducky is happily preparing the evening meal. Rye and the team are sitting at the kitchen table when a knock is heard at the door. Marley has returned from delivering her trophy to the gang and is upstairs, washing up for dinner.**

"I'll get it," Tony got up and reached for his gun.

"Mr DiNozzo, I hardly think that will be needed. Cunning perpetrators are unlikely to knock," said Ducky.

Tony ignored the sense of that comment and pulled back the curtain and took a look before opening the door. A well dressed woman in her early forties stood there with a boy of about eleven or twelve who was covered in head to toe in large purple splotches. His face also bared the ugly stains as well as reddened areas caused by some obvious aggressive scrubbing.

"Can I help you?" asked DiNozzo.

"You most certainly can. I would like to speak to the young lady who attacked my son with this permanent dye. It has not only stained his skin, but has aggravated his eyes. He has sensitive eyes, and I would like to know what it was she used. I may need to take him to a doctor."

"Marley!" yelled Tony, "Down here, NOW!"

Ziva, Rye, and Ducky all appeared from the kitchen, just as Marley came to the stop of the stairs and froze.

"Did I hear someone say doctor?" asked Ducky as he walked toward the door. On spotting the child, he looked up at Marley and frowned."Oh dear, please come in." He bent down once the boy was in the light of the room and examined him."Now let's just have a look here. Are your eyes still sore young man?"

"A little, but my face hurts more."

"Is it stinging?"

"A little, but it's more sore from mom scrubbing so hard."

Ducky stifled a laugh, reminiscing a similar childhood incidents and the ungodly vigour he's own mother would apply to a dirty face, "Yes well, let's give you an eye wash." Ducky went to the kitchen to get a tray and eye wash from his bag.

Tony then called Marley down, "I said now." He held out his hand as the child approached cautiously. "Give me the bottle of dye." Marley handed over the small, now empty bottle. Tony noticed her purplish fingers. "Where did you get this? It isn't food dye."

Marley hesitated.

"Marley, I won't ask again," Tony warned.

"From Ducky's medical bag," she whispered.

At that moment Ducky appeared from the kitchen. "Oh dear, Marley, that was very wrong. Let me see that Tony, I suspect…" he read the bottle, "hexamethyl pararosaniline."

"Is it dangerous, Ducky?" asked Ziva.

"It didn't say it was dangerous. It's violet something, see next to the funny big name," defended Marley.

"Gentian violet…no it's not too dangerous, though I wouldn't suggest getting it in your eyes. It's quite a strong antiseptic."

"Is that what you use it for, mister?" asked the boy standing in front of him.

"No, actually, I use it for fingerprints. Old fashioned I know, but sometimes those blasted digital palm readers do not always work." Ducky kept the boy distracted as he carefully prepared an eye wash. "And you know not very long ago the whole of DC was blacked out, we had no power for about twelve hours. There was a very important job we all needed to do and these so called 'out of date techniques' served us very well." Ducky threw a smug glance at Tony, hopefully thwarting any ribbing from the young agent archaic methods of investigation.

In all sincerity and concern the child asked, " So am I gonna have a purple face for the rest of my life? And look, a little bit got in the corner of my eye. "

"He could have been blinded," snapped the boy's mother.

"MADAM, you are overreacting. Come on, let's give it a good wash."

"Is it going to hurt?"

"Oh no. You know the ancient Egyptians used to purposely dye the whites of their eyes with it. It was considered very fashionable. And the Russian women of the time injected black ink into their eyes, as a signature of their royal line; of course they eventually went blind from it. Indian ink is a lot more dangerous."

While Ducky rambled to calm the boy, Marley attempted to snake her way backwards towards the stairs. Tony caught her movement from the corner of his eyes, and grabbed her quickly by the scruff of her neck and held her firmly in place.

"There," said Ducky, "all done." He turned to the mother. "No need to worry, mother. There is no damage and the stains will wash away…Eventually…over the next couple of days."

"Well that's good, but I hope you will address the severity and carelessness of the situation with girl."

"Oh I will, I certainly will. Thank you. Now any problems please don't hesitate to call back, good night."

Ducky gently moved the woman and the boy towards the door.

"Thanks, Doctor." Smiled the little boy.

Ducky patted the boy on his purple head. "You're very welcome, young man, what deightful manners."

The woman smiled, "Why, thank you."

Once the door was closed, a very stern looking Ducky turned and faced a nervous Marley."Young lady, would you like to explain to me why you thought it was okay to go into my medical bag and take a bottle out of it?"

"I needed something to turn the water purple."

"Firstly, Marley Rose, that is no reason to just help yourself to my personal property. And secondly, it is in very poor judgment that you would use any liquid without knowing what it was. You were very lucky it was relatively harmless, as was that young man. You were lucky that it was so diluted that its antiseptic qualities did not cause severe irritation to the young lad's eyes."

"I didn't think you would mind."

"Well, you were wrong. Most people mind. This is not the first time you have shown disrespect for other's personal property. You should have asked, and I could have suggested a safer alternative."

Marley's face was bright red with shame. She dropped her head for fear the others were staring at her and would see the tears welling up in her eyes. Ducky grabbed her by the shoulder and marched to a corner of the room."You can stay there, young lady," he said, punctuating the statement with a hard swat to her backside."Count yourself lucky, indeed, and if I wasn't convinced that Jethro will have more to say on this matter you would be getting a sound paddling from one very annoyed ME."

Marley could no longer hold back the tears. She wanted to cry out _"I'm sorry," _but she was scared, scared that Ducky was so disappointed in her. She went to turn around, but snapped her head back when another loud bang was heard coming from the door, along with some very loud shouting. There was one voice that she immediately recognized.

"ENOUGH! ONE AT A TIME!" Gibbs bellowed.

_Crap_, thought Marley, and leaned her head against the wall.

Tony rushed to the door and swung it open. There not two yards from his own front door was Leroy Jethro Gibbs, standing surrounded by his normally quiet and friendly neighbors, yelling at him. Some had children covered in purple stains, and some pointed to the walls of their normally white clean houses that now resembled a polka dot Tim Burton suburban caricature.

**FREEZE FRAME: CA to Mid shot of a furious Gibbs sounded by a group of angry women and children. Convert black and white. CUT.**

TBC

Chapter 6

All Hell and Broken Memories.

A.N. Please Read and review. Hoped you liked the water fight. Thanks to snake93 for some ideas there. I hope the game plan is clear, and the parallels with plot and characters not too deep. Next chapter's all hell breaks loose. As usual a very grateful shout to Harliquinn for the corrections to my appalling grammar and unconventional use of the comma. And if you're into Mag 7 fan fics check out Harliquinn's latest, there may be a cameo from one of Gibbs ancestors.

.


	6. All Hell and Broken Memories Pt1

**FREEZE FRAME 3 – Six Degrees**

SUMMARY: – Six Degrees of Separation. Gibbs, his team, and G. Callen hatch a plan to rescue Marley's uncle; Nic Hanson. Marley and Rye offer their advice and expertise in more ways than they should when they get involved with the rescue. Gibbs and Gill's Romance is cemented. Third inthe Freeze Frame series.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS.

**Warnings**: Spanking of a minor in this chapter.

A.N. I've broken this chapter into two parts; it was getting to long and to cut it down meant not exploring Gibbs, Gillian's and Marley relationships. I hope you enjoy.

**Previously**: Abby and Tim have discovered Nic Hanson's files in Rose's apartment. Gill and Tim head off to the safe house to the kidnapped girls Nic Hanson has tried to get home. Marley and the neighborhood kids have had a water fight, causing a little havoc for Gibbs's neighbors who have held him up at his front door. Marley is in more trouble. Abby is due to arrive to put the final touches to Ziva's disguise as a teenager, to trick Volkov and help rescue Nic Hanson.

**Chapter 6**

**All Hell and Broken Memories pt1**

**FREEZE FRAME: CA CUT to mid shot frame of Ziva and Abby, Ziva's eyes are wide as a snickering Abby holds a piercing hypodermic gun to Ziva's face. Convert Black and White. CUT.  
><strong>

_**CA to Gibbs's living room widow**_.

The team watched as the angry domestic mob dispersed, obviously happy with whatever arrangement or promise Gibbs had made them. Though in all possibility, he may have told them to go and get …. No he wouldn't do that, he liked this neighborhood too much and generally had a healthy respect for those who live there. This, over the years, had mainly been young navy and other military families.

Tony, Ziva, and Rye quickly made themselves look busy, nearly falling over each other to get back into the kitchen, where Ducky had gone back to check the pasta.

Ducky took the sudden barrage as a sign that their leader, and surrogate head of this family, was home. "Ahh,Papa Gibbs arrives. What's the prognosis, children?" he asked.

"That's for you to find out. Not me, I'm not going out there."

Ziva laughed, "Why, Tony? It is Marley who is in trouble. It is not like we have done anything wrong."

"Oh for heaven's sake, Mr DiNozzo, you'd think you were facing the boarding master," quipped Ducky.

"You're right, but I'm still not going out there."

"Ducky is right," Ziva said, "You are acting like a scared school boy, and Gibbs is the principal, like bumbledork."

Rye got the giggles, "You mean Dumbledore, from Harry Potter."

"No, she means Mr. Bumble from Oliver Twist," corrected Tony.

Rye shook her head."Yeah, right! It's the twenty first century, Tony."

Ducky ignored their banter, grabbed a dish towel, and headed into the living room.

Marley suddenly felt alone, possibly because she was. Ducky had sent her to the corner with a sharp swat to her backside, and then he had run off mumbling something about el dente. And until a couple of seconds ago, the team had been spying on Gibbs through the window. But they had scuttled out quick as you be to the safety of the kitchen. Marley looked around the empty room. "GREAT!" she mumbled, "I thought they never left a man behind, turncoats."

"Marley, face back in the corner," ordered Ducky, wiping his hands on a dish cloth. "Ahh, Jethro, I apologize for abandoning you to that mob out there, but my linguine was boiling."

Marley didn't dare turn around. She could feel Gibbs's stare boring into the back of her head.

"The neighbors aren't too happy with their polka dot houses. And my side wall looks like it has a bad case of measles. Give me the run down, Duck."

"Yes, well, you saw the neighborhood re-decoration, which shouldn't be too much of a problem for this one and the other patriots of the treehouse to clean up. When Abby gets here I'm sure we can up with safe bleach for the children to use to remove the purple stains. However, the crux of the matter is that Miss Marley, here, has once again taken it upon herself to disrespect other's personal property. She helped herself to my medical bag, procuring a bottle of gentian violet, without permission and consideration of safety, thus the purple stains. One small lad got a small drop in his eye, though no damage was done. She has five more minutes in the corner then the miscreant is all yours."

Marley dropped her head against the wall once more, and moaned. _CRAP_, she thought. _What did he mean, AGAIN? Ducky, you're making it sound soooo not good._

"Not good, Marls; pink scooters, brief cases and personal files, cellphone, crime kits, case files..."

"A Magnum DVD," shouted Tony from the kitchen.

"And ruined my shoes…"added Rye.

"That's not the same thing," said Ziva.

"Is too, it's disrespecting my personal property…"

"HEY!" yelled Gibbs.

"Traitors," mumbled Marley.

Gibbs coughed and Marley snapped her head back and planted her nose in the corner.

Ducky stifled a chuckle and gave Gibbs a wink.

Gibbs smirked, "Okay, Ducky, we'll deal with this after dinner. I need to wash up and change. I'll be back in five to personally escort Marley to the table."

"A fine idea, Jethro. I must say I have prepared a delightful meal and it would be a crying shame not to eat it now. I have it timed to perfection."

Gibbs climbed the stairs and entered his bedroom and unbuttoned his shirt. He discarded it and dropped it into the laundry basket as he entered the bathroom. At the basin he splashed his face with cool water, grabbed the hand towel and moped up the droplets vigorously. He then added it to the dirty laundry pile. It was then he noticed the purple stains on the white cloth. He picked it up and examined it. He decided that may have missed the laundry basket when Marley had washed the hair mousse out, though the stains were distinctly that of finger prints. He moved to the closet and grabbed a clean polo. Once again he spotted purple hand prints on the door jam. Frowning this time, he shuffled through the clothes and separated the hangers to reveal his gun case. There, on the clasp, was the tell-tale evidence of one snoopy twelve year old. He pulled it open and expanded his earlier thought. A missing live bullet cemented the proof of one snoopy and soon to be very sorry and sore twelve year old.

_**CA to Gibbs's living Room corner**_.

"MARLEY ROSE!"

The team heard the bellowing Gibbs from the kitchen. Rye went to take off, but Ducky pulled her back. "Finish cutting those mushrooms," he ordered. He then followed Tony and Ziva into the living room, just as Marley turned her eyes toward the landing at the top of the stairs.

Gibbs appeared seconds later to join the echo of his words that still hung in the air. "You get your crafty little purple fingers up here. NOW!"

Marley's purple little fingers moved, but not forward. They subconsciously searched for support. They found Tony's hand and grasped it.

"What other trouble are you in?" asked Tony.

"I'm not sure."

"It looks big."

"Come with me?" she pleaded quietly.

Tony squeezed her hand. "He won't kill you." He started to walk the child towards his scowling boss.

"Wait," ordered Gibbs, "Marley where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The shell, THE BULLET?" growled Gibbs.

"Oh… Ummm it's in the tree house."

"GET IT! And then get your little butt up here, PRONTO!"

Tony looked at Marley and let her hand go. "OOPS, yep, that's big, Marley."

Marley took off to the tree house, leaving the team watching. Ducky sighed. "Well, I guess that means a delay with dinner, then?"

"No, Ducky, you eat. Keep aside a plate for Marley and me. We'll zap it."

"Zap IT! It won't be the same, but if you like rubbery re-heated nuked pasta, who am I to complain. Though, the child needs quality sustenance," he groused, as he turned back to the kitchen.

The others filed in after him as Marley came back through the side door carrying the evidence. She death marched it up the stairs, stopped in front of Gibbs, and handed him the bullet. Gibbs took it from her hands and used it as an extension of his finger to point the direction she should take; his bedroom and certain doom. Marley slid sideways past Gibbs, thinking she was safe from his other palm. Gibbs's one stride equaled her three, and within seconds the twelve year old was catapulted into the bedroom with one powerful hard swat to the seat of her pants.

Marley stopped at the bed side and surveyed the evidence laid out on top of it. A small hand towel covered in purple stains and an opened gun case missing one of the tall bullets. She flinched when Gibbs came to her side and paused before he returned the shell to its rightful spot. He snapped the case closed and then hauled it off the bed and returned it to the closet.

"I can get the stain off that in no time." she said pointing to the hand towel.

Gibbs gave her a menacing look, then slammed the door shut. He moved tothe bed, where he sat down and pulled Marley towards him. He had her firmly held there between his legs before he asked, "Why?"

"Because I made the stains so, therefore, I shou…"

Gibbs turned her sideways and planted another loud and sharp smack to her bottom.

Tears welled up in the child eyes. "Because it was an initiation, and the kids, well, Ben said that everybody bought a trophy to the tree house, and that you were a crack shot sniper, and the gold bullet was the biggest trophy there, and now I'm a true member of the gang."

"Are there other cartridges there?"

"Yes, little ones."

"Are they just bullets or are they live cartridges'?"

"I don't know."

"Well, that one is," he growled, pointing to the closet and its hidden contents.

"But…"

Gibbs held up his hand, "cartridges have explosive material in them as well as a metal projectile, the bullet. They can go off without being fired from a gun, in heat, or ignite with friction. Dropping them under motor blades for example is a possibility that comes to mind." Actually it was more a childhood memory and, not a pleasant one, he suddenly recalled. "They are not to be played with or handled carelessly."

"Yes, Gibbs."

"Touching the gun was, in itself, a huge mistake, Marley."

"I didn't touch the gun."

"You did, there are light purple marks on it."

"Oh, I didn't think I had touched it. I would never touch it on purpose, honestly."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because, it may have been loaded, and guns shouldn't be handled, especially, if you're not sure if they're loaded or not."

"Who told you that?"

"Grandpa and Uncle Nic; when I was little."

"So you know it was wrong? Very wrong."

"Yes, Gibbs."

"As well as all that, it was another incident of your disregard for someone's personal property, which takes the count up to nine invasions of privacy."

"I guess, I haven't really been counting."

"Obviously!" Gibbs picked her up and put her across his knee and started spanking her jean clad backside. He counted out the swats as he aimed for the convenient yellow target splattered across her denim shorts. After nine very firm and slow smacks, he paused, waiting for her nine yelps to catch up. Before Marley could react to the lull in proceedings he applied a tenth wallop with extra zest and vigor.

"What was the tenth one for?" sniffed Marley as she wiped at the tears with her sleeve.

Gibbs stood her up, "for good measure and hopefully a clear understanding by you that it will not happen again."

"It won't, Gibbs, I promise," she proclaimed as she bounced on the balls of her feet and rubbed her backside furiously. "It stings too much."

"Good, it's supposed to. That's that, but we're not finished, now jeans down."

"Huh? Again, but you already…"

"That was for disrespecting personal property and spreading dye all over the neighborhood. You could have hurt someone, another kid. Ducky tells me you got some of the dye in a boy's eye."

"I know, I'm a good shot," she quipped, trying to use sarcasm to quell the re-surfacing of tears and the lump in her throat.

"Marley, you don't want to get smart with me. Touching that gun and taking a cartridge was worse. I warned you what would happen if you put yourself in harm's way again."

"But I wasn't in danger."

"You took a risk without a good reason or need and touched a weapon."

Gibbs didn't wait for any more objections. He pulled her forward, quickly undid her shorts, and put her again across his knees. This time the swats were harder, and her thin underwear offered no protection at all. For a brief moment she was afraid she would lose them too, not that it would have made much difference except to her pride.

Gibbs didn't lecture as he paddled. He delivered another ten swats. By the tenth one Marley was kicking and pleading for him to stop. Frustrated with the lack of sympathy and response at her wailing requests, she started kicking wildly, "Please, Gibbs, that's…"

"Don't, 'please, Gibbs' me." SMACK.

"Oww, please, Jethro, that's ten alread…"

"Jethro is not listening!" SMACK.

"Owwww, Leroy?"

SMACK.

"Owwwweeeee, Dad?"

SMACK. "Unless you need to defend yourself, you will not," SMACK, "touch a weapon," SMACK, "in any shape or," SMACK, "form. In its entirety," SMACK, "its ammunition," SMACK, "or whether you believe it to be loaded or," SMACK, "not!"

Marley was absolutely sobbing by the time Gibbs had finished. She lay slumped and exhausted over his knees. This was by far the worst spanking she had ever had in her life, and, while her body language did not reflect it, she was angry.

She was angry at herself and just as angry at Gibbs, at what she considered to be his over reaction and his over protectiveness. Marley had liked it all at hadn't felt safe in a long while, and she had never felt the protection of a father figure. If she could, she would have loved to have Gibbs as a dad, her real dad, not the undercover one, who was always worried about her getting killed. If this it was like to be a kid and feel safe, well, frankly, as far she was concerned, it was for the birds. Besides, her ass was on fire. Okay, she thought as she lay there getting her back rubbed, she had accepted the warnings, had accepted the comfort and the rules, but she just couldn't get it right. She wasn't any good at being a kid. She was a much better care-giver. She never got into so much trouble when she was with Rose, when she was looking after Rose. It was her mom who got into trouble. No, she was just a hopeless kid. Gibbs had probably had enough, and she couldn't blame him. And those thoughts made her angry and feel stupid for even day dreaming about being somebody's kid. A new set of tears and the sounds of distress escaped her throat again.

Gibbs rubbed her back while Marley got herself under control. He felt the child relax a little, then all of a sudden she started sobbing again.

"Hey, hey, what's going on in your head?" he gently whispered. He lifted her up and pulled her into his embrace.

Marley pushed back and fixed her shorts. "Nothing… There's nothing… Right…" she cried and ran from the room.

Gibbs followed her down the stairs and watched her run out the side door, most likely heading for the tree house.

Tony appeared with Rye from the kitchen. Confused expressions appeared on their faces as Marley bolted past them.

Rye then scowled at Gibbs. She started to say, "You mean ba…," but then decided to hold her tongue and go after Marley instead.

Gibbs rounded the staircase. "No, Rye, finish your dinner. I'll sort…"

Just then Abby burst through the front door. "Hey, I'm here. Finally! The traffic was sooo bad. Of course, I needed to pick up a few extra things for Ziva's disguise. And the surveillance techs gave me the run down on all the latest bugs and really neat ity bity cameras. Ziva is going to be so wired. Not only that, she will look the very cool, edgy teenager ready for her first date with a nice young man, of course, under the chaperone of one very cool G Callen… I can't wait to get…. Hey, what's with all the long faces? I thought you'd be jumping with excitement, with the thrill of the case, the ruse, the chase." Nobody was answering, or even looking at her, "No? So is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

"Nope," Gibbs said, walking past the young Goth. Stopping short of the back door, he put his hands on his hips.

"I'll go get her, Boss. I bet she is in the tree house."

"Get who?" asked Abby.

"Marley, Gibbs spanked her, AGAIN!" accused Rye.

"Gibbbssss!" whined Abby.

Gibbs ignored Abby. "Go, DiNozzo, she needs to eat. And, by the way, while you're out there the kids have some sort of trophy wall up there with bullets on it. Check it out. If there is live ammo, confiscate it.

"Ohhh,okay, I get the picture. Kids and bullets, not a good idea," said a wide eyed Abby, aiming and accentuating her gesture specifically at Rye.

"Sure thing, Boss," said Tony and headed for the back yard.

"I'll be down in the basement. Abby, why don't you and Rye help Ziva and Ducky clean up? Then we'll get started with Ziva's disguise and the plan for tomorrow afternoon."

"Tomorrow afternoon, cool," said Rye.

Gibbs fixed her with a stern glare.

"Okay, so I was out of line. I didn't know the kid had been playing with bullets."

Gibbs put on a appreciative smile, then walked into the kitchen and down the stairs to his basement. Ducky watched, and then turned to Ziva and Rye. "Here, you girls finish up. Leave a plate out for Gibbs and Marley. I'll be right back," he said, pensively, then followed Jethro.

_**CA to Gibbs backyard Pan LS of Tony to the ladder of the tree house.**_

Tony walked across Gibbs's back yard towards the tree house and the teary mumbles of a small child deliberating out loud about her lot in life. Tony remembered similar times when he was young and relegated to his room with a smarting backside, thinking how unfair life was, that no one understood his quest for adventure. After his mother died, it was often a quest for attention, any attention from a father who had become absent and distant. He wondered if things would have been different if his mother had lived or if his father was not the con man he turned out to be. His recent discovery of a photograph his father had, identical to one he kept, a memory of a happier time, suggested that may have been the case. Self doubt often dominated a similar lone and miserable discussion. Perhaps he was just like him, his father. Funny, Gibbs had smacked that thought out of his thick head.

Tony got to the bottom of the ladder and could just make out the sniveling mutters coming from above. "Being a kid's just stupid." Sniff,"Stupid rules, bossy people." Sniff, sniff. "I'm never going back inside. I'm gonna stay here, even if it gets freezing cold and I die,"Sniff. "I'll probably get into trouble for that, too. I could die of natural causes, and Gibbs would still come down on me like a ton of bricks." Sniff. "You can stand in that corner until rigor mortis sets in," she imitated, then sniff, sniff.

"Hey, misery guts, can I come up?"

"No, go away," yelled Marley.

Tony ignored her and climbed the ladder to find Marley lying on her stomach, head buried in the well of her crossed arms. Her legs were kicking the air, punctuating her words."I said go away. Anyway, you can't come up here."

"But, I'm up here already."

"Only your big fat head," she snapped.

"Hey, don't take your bad mood out on me, you bought this upon yourself."

"Go away, I hate you, and I hate Gibbs… and all of you."

"No, you dont, you just' hate getting spanked."

"Oh DUH! And you're the senior agent?"

"I'll excuse the attitude, little girl, for now, but bring it down a notch. Fact is, you hate being wrong even more and are feeling rotten about causing a problem."

"That's right; I'm a big problem, SO GO AWAY!" Marley shoved her head back under arms and cried again. She then went back to her babbling admonishments, "I'm a stupid, dumb problem thought it would be okay to be a stupid dumb kid instead of a loner… I outta be a loner, then I wouldn't be anyone's problem."

"Hey, Loner Girl?" Tony baited, chasing a squabble to flush out the conversation.

"I'm Not A LONER!"

"No, you're not, and you're not a problem, you caused a problem by using dye that could have been broke the rules, and you touched a gun and took a sniper bullet, brass and all. A loaded cartridge, kid. That was a no-no. It could have been a HUGE 're not a problem, just a trouble magnet."

"That makes me feel soooo much better."

"Come on, where's your sense of humor?

"It got fried along with my ass."

"You are lucky Gibbs can't hear you, he'd wash your mouth out."

"Fine, I'm not talking anymore. Not to anyone."

"You know it's just because he cares. He's gotten close, Marley. He's gotten close to this case, we all have. He's gotten close to you and close to Gill, that's obvious. Don't you think that if someone gets that close to another person they would get worried about them, go all…"

"Parental, bossy, VIOLENT!"

Tony had to laugh."Violent… a bit strong, Marley. You got your butt smacked for a good reason. It's not like you can be grounded or anything at the moment. And, you are in an unusual situation, a dangerous and serious situation. Don't worry, I'm sure there will come a time where he'll ground you, too."

"Sure, like he's gonna want to stick around, or want me to stick around."

"Ah, so that's really the problem. You're scared everything's going to change again. You actually like being a kid and having Gibbs to boss you around."

"I do not, I… he …"

"He likes you, , even though we don't know how this is going to turn out, you can't be scared to like him back, to have him around. It might not be all the time, which would be good, right? Who needs Gibbs breathing down your neck all the time? But you sure would miss him if he went away. I did. He went away once, and, well, we all missed him."

"He probably can't wait to get away."

"Maybe, but I don't think so. Besides we are all here, too. Rule number 10, it got broke with you, Marley."

"Rule number 10?"

"Yeah, ask Gibbs about rule number 10."

"No, I'm not talking to him . . . yet."

"Okay, then, good luck with that. Now come on down, it's time you had something to eat. Ducky made some great linguine, better than my Italian grandmother could make, God bless her facial hair."

"Is he still mad at me too?"

"Nope. Ducky never stays mad at anybody."

Marley got up and started to climb down.

"Oh, wait," said Tony. "Gibbs wants me to take a look at the other bullets. Get them for me."

"But, Tony, the other kids will be really crapped off. Is Gibbs gonna tell their parents?"

"Not unless they're live. Come on, Marley, we need to make sure you guys are safe."

"Okay." Marley gathered up the handful of shells and bullets.

Tony checked them. Most of them looked like spent cartridges or plain lead bullets and blanks. He pulled out a small flash light and examined them further, just to make sure. They were all safe, though there was one that Tony took a closer look at. The lead and copper tip was dented and had some dark stains on it. He put that one in his pocket, making a mental note to get Abby to check it out later. He handed the others back to Marley. "They're okay, Marley. You can put them back."

Marley climbed down after Tony and jumped when she got near the bottom of the ladder. "You hungry?" he asked.

"Not very."

"Well, eat Ducky's dinner or you will definitely get his gander up… huh get it? Get Ducky's gander up, goosey gander…Huh.. .Get it?" he joked poking at her ribs.

Marley slapped his hands away. "Nope, and you're a senior agent, Hurumpft!" said Marley shaking her head.

"What'd I say about the attitude, loner girl?"

Marley giggled then ran, with Tony chasing her through the back door.

_**Cross fade to the basement. **_

**While Tony went out to the tree house to get Marley, Ducky followed Gibbs to the basement. Our favorite and wise ME hesitated,watching his friend uncharacteristically tidying up the basement. **

Gibbs tersely gathered up several tools sprawled over the bench and laying on the floor of the boat's up turned base. He threw them into several wooden boxes. He frowned, replaying the recent developments in the last 24 hours, heck the last week, in his mind.

He openly chuckled a little when he threw the last of the wood files inthe container on the bench. "Huh, a bastard file…" Jeeze he felt like a right bastard sometimes. He knew he was tough; a tough investigator, a tough boss, a tough friend and son and husband. At times he was a tough dad, too. He hadn't treated Marley any differently than he would have Kelly had she constantly put herself in danger. It was the same with his Team. He knew and believed, without the need for verbal or constant physical affirmations, that they felt cared about, loved and belonged.

Maybe he was just too tired, too worried about Marley, Nic and this case. _And Gillian, why all of a sudden does she want to be so involved in the action. Because, she is first-rate at her job. She is also a good person, and… pleasant…and hmmm…she better be damn careful_.

He picked up a rag and stated pushing the saw dust from his work bench onto the floor, still quietly thinking. _Marley is lucky. If it had been Jackson, the kid wouldn't be sitting for a week_. He remembered when he was a boy. He and a couple of friends had found themselves a fine booty of bullets. Of course they didn't know they were live ammo. They panicked, though, when their fifth grade teacher came upon them, asking to see what they had been conferencing over. It was Jake Egan who had thrown them behind his back onto the oval. It wasn't until they were on their way back to class had they noticed old James cutting the grass with a ride on lawn mower, and the bullets went off. Nobody was hurt, well not until their parents got them. _Jackson didn't spare the belt that afternoon_. And Leroy Jethro Gibbs never forgot the difference between a cartridge and a bullet and how potentially lethal live ammo could be without a fire arm.

"Sulking down here isn't going to keep your dinner warm, Jethro."

Gibbs had felt his friend's presence, but kept his head down pretending to be engrossed in a task, "I'm not sulking, just clearing a few cobwebs, Duck."

"Yes, well, perhaps you should stop clearing before you have organized this think tank too much. You'll have it looking like my morgue if you keep going."

Gibbs laughed and threw the rag he was holding on the table.

"Mother used our basement to preserve fruit and vegetables to keep herself busy. Father could be away for weeks at a time. She missed the adult company more than anything. I have a basement full of old jars with bizarre looking objects in them. Reminds me of that old Frankenstein movie; It's alive, Wooowhaaa," he mocked, "I haven't had the heart to clear them out. Each set reminds me of special times in our life. You know Marley will be fine. She will have wonderful memories of her life with Rose and…" he emphasised, "the times she has spent with us."

"It still could go all wrong, Ducky. It could be devas… bad. I want Nic safe, but she comes first. Nic would want that, too. She needs to be careful, and she needs to do as she is told. Unfortunately, there isn't the time to be gentle when those rules are broken. She may hate me for it. I can live with that."

"Marley doesn't hate you. Like most kids, she just hates getting spanked. Most of all, I think she hates disappointing us. She has become very close to us all."

"Yeah, I know. But she's a survivor, and she probably wishes she was back in charge."

"And, not have bossy Gibbs calling the shots and delivering a well deserved swat to her backside when she gets out of line."

"Yep, can't blame her."

"No, you can't. And I'm sure she wishes she still had Rose. But if you had seen her today with her new friends, having fun, involved and challenged, creative and just being a normal child, you would have been elated. I don't think she would have swapped that for the isolated life her world had become. There were no signs of the guilt ridden little girl we first met. She is still finding her way, but I honestly think she likes being a child for a change. She'll make mistakes and cope with the consequences. Give her time."

"Not a problem for me, Duck."

"That's good to hear. I'm sure part of her inconsistent behavior, I wouldn't call it rebellious, is that she thinks she may not have time. She's cramming all the mistakes into one continuous adventure and all the corrections, I might add. Marley is a fast learner. Adaptable, she's proven that. But, she is most in two minds about everything. Her uncle's coming back, and she will have family again. But, that may mean that she will not see as much of you."

"She may not, but she will still have Gillian. Nic will have her continue with the duel care program."

"Yes, that's right. It was Nic's idea, so of course, he would continue with the program. And you'll be seeing Gillian… often, may I presume?" asked Ducky, fishing for a bit of gossip, though he would never admit to such a deplorable common past time.

"Presume all you like, Duck!"

"Ah hah! Well yes, she has Gillian too. By the way, where is Gillian?"

Gibbs picked up the broom and pushed the few shavings on the floor toward the pile in the back. "She's with McGee, at the safe house."

"Oh! Do you think that was wise, Jethro?"

"NO!" snapped Gibbs, then toned it down at seeing Ducky's expression. "No, I don't like…"

"Ah, that explains your sullen demeanor. You're worried about her."

"Ya think?" he declared, leaning the broom back against the wall.

"Of course, yes, of course…" Ducky beamed. _Of course, it's just not always easy to tell with you, 're always bloody sullen_, he thought, still smirking.

"I'm not sullen..."

_And a bloody mind reader how does he do that?_

"And, yes, I don't like it. But she can help. McGee's with her so…"

"You need to add an exception to rule number 10."

"Done."

Ducky laughed. Gibbs smirked back, and then just shook his head. "I'm hungry!"

"Oh, yes, I had Ziva save a plate for you and Marley. I'm sure the child will want to tell you all about the water fight today. She really showed a lot of initiative, naughty, but creative."

Gibbs pursed his lips in mock annoyance. "I don't think Marley will be finding sitting down to dinner all that inviting. I doubt very much that she is even talking to me."

"Yet!" added Ducky.

_**CA kitchen Table.**_

Marley was already seated at the table when Ducky and Gibbs appeared from the basement. Tony had re-heated both their meals and placed them on the table. He had also thoughtfully found a reasonably soft cushion for Marley's chair. Gibbs smirked as he sat at the opposite end and saw the deliberate pout and scowl on the child's face as she melodramatically refused to look at him. He chuckled out load when she squirmed in her seat and picked at her dinner.

As Ducky and Tony went to leave, Marley looked up from her meal. "Thanks, Tony, and thank you, Ducky, for the nice meal."

Gibbs was impressed with her thoughtfulness and the fact that no one had to prompt such manners.

"No worries, misery guts," said Tony as he shoved the last of the garlic bread in his mouth and went to the living room.

"You are very welcome, Marley."

Marley smiled, then looked seriously at the doctor."Ducky?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I won't ever do that again. Go through your bag, and, well, cause you trouble."

"You didn't cause me any trouble. But, you could have easily hurt someone. But, you've paid you price, so it's over."

"Once they have washed down the walls tomorrow morning, it's over," informed Gibbs.

"That's only fair." Ducky went over to Marley and kissed the top of her head. "I appreciate your promise, young lady, goo…"

"Good girl," finished Gibbs.

Marley dropped her head, trying not to look at Gibbs. She continued picking at her meal, eating around the mushrooms that Ducky had generously added to the creamy sauce.

Ducky left them to their quiet meal and joined the others in the living room as they went about putting the final touches on Ziva.

Gibbs's living room looked like a Chinese laundry, with clothes and their accessories strewn across it as Rye, Abby and Ziva argued about her appearance. Marley strained her neck toward the door a couple of times, trying to see what all the animated banter and laughter was about and get a glimpse of Ziva's transformation. When she turned back, she noticed Gibbs had grabbed a small plate and was transferring the mushrooms from his own meal to it. Marley figured if Gibbs didn't have to eat them, neither did she, so she got up and grabbed a plate and copied him.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her, but she sheepishly went about the task.

"You don't like mushrooms either?"

Marley shook her head.

"Not talking?"

Marley nodded her head.

"Crybaby!"

Marley snapped her head up, slapping her face with a pasta strip covered in cream sauce as she drew it in.

Gibbs laughed.

"Come on, give me those mushrooms. I'll wrap them up and throw them way. We're missing the show inside."

Marley gave Gibbs her plate, then took her bowl to the sink and rinsed it. She then scooted into the living room and made herself comfortable in the large easy chair, carefully folding her legs up under her bottom.

Gibbs walked in to find Abby and Rye fussing over Ziva. There were smiles on all the spectators' faces as they chuckled at Ziva's protests. She stood there, huffing and puffing with her hands on her hips, as the girls ignored her suggestions. She was dressed in a pair of animal print short shorts. A large belt settled them on her hips, making her waist look even tinier than it was. A three quarter sleeve bomber jacket completed a layered look. A t-shirt, with a torn and printed tank top over it, peeked out asymmetrically under the short jacket. She wore marled walking socks scrunched at the top of a pair of brown commando lace up boots. It reminded Gibbs very much of the fashions in the 80's, with a touch of Abby's Goth style thrown in. Some bracelets and friendship bands, as Marley had called them, adorned her wrists. Satisfied with her outfit, the girls were having trouble deciding on her hair style.

"Don't pull it back, it makes her face look too severe," said Rye.

"Yuk, and that makes her look too old!" critiqued Marley.

"And, no straightening it, Ziva. Leave it curly. Straight is sooo out. Besides, you look pretty with your curly hair," complimented Rye.

_I couldn't agree more,_ thought Tony

"But, I can't have it in my eyes," complained Ziva. "It will be necessary for me to see," she mocked sarcastically.

"Maybe we could put in plaits like mine?" proposed Abby.

"No, she'll look like Pippy Longstocking," disapproved Marley.

"Hey!" shouted an insulted Abby.

"Not that you look like Pippy Longstocking, Abbs," quickly corrected Marley.

"No more like Sailor Moon," crooned Rye. … "I loved Sailor Moon."

"I love her Marilyn Monroe, grrrr." Tony wolf whistled then grinned.

Gibbs slapped him up the back of the head. "She should part it on theside," simply stated Gibbs. "She wore it over to the side when she first came to NCIS," he added. _God, she was young_.

The girls gaped at Gibbs in surprise, giggled, then grabbed Ziva's hair and rearranged her bangs to one side.

"You're right, Gibbs. She does look younger. It needs a colored stripe in it. Here, I bought some more colored moose. It's purple!" beamed an enthusiastic Abby.

Marley groaned.

"Hey, Marls, we can put some in your hair again, if there's any left over."

"No thanks, maybe another time," she scowled.

"And it's not going in until tomorrow," grouched Gibbs.

"Yes," said Ducky. "I have enough domestic duties here as it is. No more stained clothes, if you don't mind."

"Duck, the girls can help you with that tomorrow afternoon."

"But that's when Ziva's going on the date. Can't we go to NCIS and follow what's going on?" griped Marley.

"Nope, you two are staying here," announced Gibbs.

"Why, we'll be safe at NCIS headquarters," complained Rye.

"True, but you won't be allowed in MTAC anyway. And I don't want you witness to anything…"

Ducky interrupted, "unpleasant."

Gibbs gave Ducky a nod and glared at Marley then Rye. "You'll be kept in the loop. But, you're staying here with Ducky. You are not to go anywhere until we give the all clear."

Tony turned to Gibbs. "So,Boss, I take it McGoo will be co-ordinating the AV from MTAC."

"No. He's with Gill at the safe house with the kidnapped girls, and some of Fornell's men. They will get the girls back to their families as soon as we are confident that the FBI has all of Volkov's connections. Then Tony and I, with the NCIS team, will track Ziva, Iisakkii, and Callen back to Nic, and move in."

Marley's eyes had been darting from Gibbs to Abby to Tony. "And get everybody out, Ziva and Uncle Nic. Before the bad guys doing anything," she said, nervously.

Gibbs looked her square in the eyes, "Yep."

"Where's Abby gonna be?" asked Rye.

"Abby has set up a surveillance hub and tracking dock at the auditorium."

"Woohoo, I get to be in disguise as one of Dead Men Don't Talk's sound techies. I can follow everyone from there, and relay back to MTAC, where they have all of Fornell's guys and the other agents on line."

"Whoaa, no way, no way! Can't I be one of the techies too?" pleaded Rye.

Gibbs didn't answer, his stern expression clearly screamed, "DO NOT EVEN GO THERE!" It was enough that Abby was going to be on the frontline and Gill was going off to the safe house.

Rye got the silent message and dropped the subject. "So everyone's wired?"

"Just about, for sound anyway. And we can track Tony via his I-phone. We can even track him with visuals through thanks to big brother's watching Apple I-phone. You know, they have caught criminals using I-phone satellite tracking. Got video footage and everything of guys committing crimes. A bit scary when you think about it. Just about anyone with a little tech knowledge can check out where you are and what you are doing. Like Google earth picks up on your phone signal and wham bam we can track your movements. It's a little delayed because the satellite isn't hovering over the same spot. It's rotating around the Earth taking footage 24 seven. Cool huh, well except if you're a criminal, then I guess you better of not getting an Apple says they are not doing it with the next model. The Rights of the individual, you know. They say it was an accident. But, my latest conspiracy theory suggests…"

"ABBS! Please," begged Tony, taking the words right out of Gibbs mouth.

Marley laughed. Gibbs walked over, plucked her out of the chair, and took the seat. He then yanked her back and lifted her onto his lap. Marley began to pull away, but Gibbs just pulled her back in close, wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head. "We'll get him home, Marley," he whispered.

Marley didn't say anything. She just let a breath out and then leaned back into Gibbs's embrace and lay her head on his chest.

"Hey?" said Rye, "how are you going to hide Ziva's wire? You know, you could use my IPod." She held her player out to Abby. "It's got earphones, and she will look even more convincing as a teenager. Everybody under 25 is wired up. She will really look the part then."

Abby went to her bag of tricks and pulled out an MP3 player. "Ah, we think alike, grasshopper, but we'll use this one. It transmits and receives, and it has a little camera here, see."

"Why, M, you've outdone yourself this time," said Tony in his best James Bond voice.

"Thank you, Bond. I must say, it was ingenious."

"Not that ingenious, a fifteen year old thought of it, too," quipped Gibbs.

"True, but I put it together, now that's ingenious."

Ziva was impressed. "But what if they take it off me? What if they discover it? We will need to smother all bases."

Tony and Rye both wiped the hands down their faces, masking the roll oftheir eyes. Marley cupped her hands and whispered, loudly, "It's COVER our bases."

"All bases covered, Ziv. Firstly, it can't be turned off. You think it'sturned off, but it isn't, see I calibrated the …"

They all groaned again.

" Boy! It must be late. Where's McGeek when one needs a morale boost?"

"On a stake out with the boss's girlfriend. Huh," laughed Tony.

Gibbs didn't laugh in response, but Marley did.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" mocked Gibbs.

Marley nodded, Gibbs laughed, and Tony shut up.

"Okay, if you will let me FINISH," said Abby punching Tony's arm. "It can't be turned even if they take it away, it will still transmit, and we can track it. But, of course, the problem with that is…"

Tony rubbed his arm. "Ziva and Nic could be in another room, being tortured to dea…" He stopped when he saw Marley from the corner of his eye, sit up and bite her lip. "Being held somewhere else." He glowered out of concern.

"Callen will be close," said Gibbs.

"He will, but I have back up. And, if you thought the MP3 player was agood idea, this is the piece de resistance…" Abby pulled out two small gold rings. The bands were thick with an engraved pattern. Each had asmall diamond embedded in them. "They're earrings, see, and the etched areas hide the microfibers and the diamonds are cameras. But they only transmit."

Rye and Marley clapped, and Abby bowed in appreciation, while Ziva started to remove the large hoops from her ears.

Abby jumped up. "OH, no, Ziva, they stay in. They match your outfit perfectly. Besides, your hair will create too much white noise when you move. No, these babies are going in other places; one in your brow and the other in your belly button."

Ziva eyes went wide, and the younger girls screamed and clapped again.

Gibbs put his hands over his ears, and Tony lost it, doubled over with a rattling belly laugh.

"You are not putting holes in my body," Ziva vehemently declared.

"Zive, Zive, really it won't hurt. Plus, it needs to be authentic. It will be the final touch to your transformation. Now lay down… Ducky, you ready?"

"Ready," he announced snapping the rubber gloves on as he walked towards his prey.

**FREEZE FRAME: CA CUT to mid shot frame of Ziva and Abby. Ziva's eyes are wide as a snickering Abby holds a piercing hypodermic gun to Ziva's face. Convert Black and white. CUT.  
><strong>

**TBC **

**Chapter 7 **

**All Hell and Broken Memories pt2**

A.N. Please review, Harliquinn did so much work on this for me; getting my commas in the right place, giving some great feedback and fixing my bloody Aussie-ism, and our spelling, not that's there's anything wrong with some of the queens good English, but NCIS is set in a America and I like to get it right in that context. Though I'm sure I've missed stuff, you just don't like a silent U, do you. The site is was having a little spat in converting. I had words running into each other all over the place. It made for some colourful language, which wasn't very neighbourly of me so I removed them vigourously.


	7. All Hell and Broken Memories Pt2

**FREEZE FRAME 3 – Six Degrees**

SUMMARY: – Six Degrees of Separation. Gibbs, his team, and G. Callen hatch a plan to rescue Marley's uncle, Nic Hanson. Marley and Rye offer their advice and expertise in more ways than they should when they get involved with the rescue. Gibbs's and Gill's romance is cemented. Third in the Freeze Frame series.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS.

**Previously. **

The team are ready to move in and rescue Nick Hanson.**  
><strong>

Last freeze Frame; Ziva's eyes are wide as a snickering Abby holds a piercing hypodermic gun to Ziva's face.

**Chapter 7**

**All Hell and Broken Memories. Pt 2**

**FREEZE FRAME: CUT. Profile mid shot of Gibbs and Tony in Gibbs's truck. Tony's eyes are wide as he looks at Gibbs sideways. His expression is one of surprise and horror. His top teeth bite down on his bottom lip, and a frozen F word hangs in the air. Convert Black and White, CUT.**

The girls came bouncing through the back door, buckets and cleaning rags in hand. Both Rye and Marley had spent the morning scrubbing the stains from the neighborhood houses. Rye had offered to help when the Semper Fi gang had to leave for school. Marley watched them all get on the yellow buses, greeting friends and swapping seats. Marley wondered if maybe that could be her next week. She hoped so, though she would probably have to travel to school with Gill, as she was going to the international school. Maybe she could have a talk to Gill about the social stigma of having to go to a school where your mom teaches. Jarrod would be coming just before the spring break, and Chelsea, his mom, taught there, so at least she wouldn't be the only kid.

Ducky walked in before the girls got past the kitchen arch. "No, take the buckets to the laundry."

Rye ignored him and continued to walk past him into the kitchen. Ducky tapped her o the shoulder. Rye turned, then with a surprised look on her face, she removed her ear plugs. "Sorry Doctor DUCKY, what was that?"

"Take the buckets to the laundry."

"Oh, yeah sure, here, Marley, take the buckets to the laundry," instructed Rye as she handed the smaller girl her bucket. Marley trotted off, struggling a little with the weight hanging off each of her hands.

Ducky rolled his eyes. Rye went to the side table and plugged her iPod into the charger. Tony's phone had been on charge all night and had plenty of power now. Her iPod battery, however, had hit the red.

"So, how did we do out there?" asked Ducky.

"Pretty good, most of the stains are completely gone," explained Rye.

"There's still a few really, really light ones though," admitted Marley as she came back in the room.

Ducky ruffled Marley's short hair. "Not to worry, I'm sure the sun will bleach out the rest. Well, over time, anyway."

Gibbs came into the room with a hot cup of coffee in his hands. Tony, Abby, then Ziva descended the stairs, all arriving at the same time.

Gibbs downed the last of his coffee. Without looking at the child, he handed his empty cup to Marley as she had quietly and tentatively moved to his side on seeing the others ready to leave.

"Show time!" announced Tony.

"Yep, let's move people."

"Ziva, you look perfect, real edgy," squealed Rye.

Ziva had decided to go with the animal print shorts, with a pair of three quarter leggings, white socks and the lace combats. She'd exchanged the short bomber jacket for a vest and a scarf. Her hair was parted to the side, with purple streak and clasped in a messy bunch with a large hair clip, in which Abby had attached the wireless receiver. On the other side her eyebrow piecing held a camera. The skin around the piercing was still a little red.

"That needs some cream, Ziva. I have some in my bag." Ducky shuffled off towards the kitchen for his kit.

"No, Ducky, it's alright. What about my make-up? Abby's spent hours."

"Well, she's done a good job. All your wrinkles are covered, Ziva. You don't look like you've got any makeup on," jibbed Tony. "Well, maybe except for the thick eyeliner."

Ziva slapped Tony. "There were no wrinkles, Tony." She turned to Rye, "is my eyeliner a little too thick, perhaps?"

"Maybe," said Marley.

Ziva frowned, "Maybe?"

"No, I mean say 'maybe', Ziva. Nobody says perhaps," she coached.

"And your eye liner is just perfect. That how we edgy teenagers wear it," said Rye, glaring at Tony.

Abby checked her iPad, picking up a feed from the cameras. "Okay, all the cameras are working. Ziva, just check the one in your belly."

Ziva lifted her tee shirt up. Tony squatted in front of her. Immediately his face appeared on Abby's iPad screen.

The girls moved into look and giggled at the sight of Tony's fish eye and distorted face.

"Hey. It's like the film 'Look Who's Talking', Ziva. It's like you've got a baby Tony in your belly," chuckled Marley. "Imagine when you two get married, and you have an ultra sound, one of those 3D ones; that's what your poor baby will look like."

Gibbs and Ducky raised their eyebrows at Marley's faux pas.

_What did she mean, when we get married?_ Reflected Tony, who actually blushed. He then quickly swerved from his obvious embarrassment by quoting from, the film "Look Who's Talking" in his best Bruce Willis impersonation. "Is that you, Mommy?" he poked at Ziva's stomach. The foreshortened image on the screen really looked like Tony was in there trying to get out. He then laid his palm flat and patted at the air. "Hey, where are the lights? Someone turn on the lights!"

Rye and Marley laughed at the exaggerated performance televised on Abby's iPad.

Ziva pushed him away and quickly covered her stomach. "Get out of there."

"Hey? Put me back, put me back," cried Tony.

Gibbs slapped him up the back of the head. "Getting out now, Boss" said a contrite DiNozzo.

Abby did another check on her iPad. "Okay, everybody's ear pieces and Tony's phone are here. Tony, this says your phone's in Gibbs's house. Google Earth an hour ago has it registered here, too. That gives us another window in about two hours. We should be able to tap into the Homeland satellite in between, but I'll feed that to MTAC from the Bio box." Abby jumped up and swung her head from side to side, flipping Tony in the face with her braids. "We're ready to go."

"Bio box?" asked Rye.

"Yeah that's techie talk for the control room," defined a proud and smug Abby.

Gibbs nearly rolled his eyes, "Good, Callen and Iisakkii will meet you there. You and Ziva head off now get that link set up."

"You mean Marley and me, Gibbs, and the sound and vision will be ready to be streamed from the Bio box as soon as I log in. Vance is coordinating MTAC. I've heard Hetty is down. Callen is one of her bestie's, Gibbs, almost like family. A bit like all of us, really," chirped Abby.

"Except she's not as bossy," added Tony.

"I don't know about that, I've seen her rip Callen a new one. The last time I was up there, he nearly got himself taken out by ..."

"Abbs," warned Gibbs.

Marley ran up to Gibbs. "Good luck, Gibbs. Ahh, don't get hurt or nothing. Will you…? I mean I'll understand if you can't rescue…"

Gibbs put his finger on her lips, hushing her gently. He whispered in her ear, "He's coming home, Marley."

"And then Gill, too?" She quietly asked.

"Yep, as soon I give her the all clear, she's going to call you. Remember, we talked about that."

Marley smiled then grabbed his head and turned him sideways. She cupped her hand over her mouth and whispered something back.

Gibbs laughed, grabbed her head and kissed it. "Be good, no leaving the house for the rest of the day, not until I give the all clear. Got it?"

"Got it," answered Rye and Marley, adding a mock salute, "Boss!"

"There's nothing to do here, though," groused a nervous Marley.

"There are books," suggested Ducky.

"On boat building and carpentry," retorted Marley.

"Hey, they're okay. I read them sometimes with my grandad," announced Rye.

"There are some neat videos there, like, 'The Little Mermaid'. I checked them out myself," said Tony. "That's okay, isn't, Boss?"

"Sure, watch what you want."

Rye scrunched up her face, "Don't worry, I've got my iPod."

"Yeah, well I haven't. A certain person wouldn't let me buy one," said Marley, scowling at Gibbs.

"You'll survive," Gibbs said, tussling her hair.

Tony went and retrieved his iPhone from the charger. Marley ran up to Tony and pulled him back by his shirt tail. "What is it Marley?"

" You'll watch out for Ziva, won't you… You have her six, right?"

Tony's smile was soft and sincere. "Always, kid."

"Good, because you know she likes you, right?"

"We're good friends."

"I hear that's the best place to start with a serious relationship," she giggled.

"Cheeky!" he said, lightly swatting her jean clad rump.

Marley ran to the front door and yelled to Ziva as she got into Abby's hearse, "take care, Marley, give Uncle Nic a big kiss for me."

"I will Marley," smiled Ziva.

"Hey! No kissing anyone, concentrate on the case, Ziva," glowered Tony as he pushed past the door and headed for Gibbs's truck.

"Ah but, Tony, I'm going on a date. Can't I just, what did the girls call it, slurp face a little?" she teased.

"Suck Face or make out, and no, you can't. Stay focused."

Within seconds the street was empty. Marley stood at the door and watched with mixed feelings. Abandonment, guilt, and a wave of fear washed over her. They were doing this for her. All of a sudden, she didn't like thinking that, she felt selfish and very helpless.

Ducky saw the child's fingertips quivering as she tapped each of them against her thumb. The rhythm was, at first, slow, and then got faster and a little unnerving. "Well, Miss Marley, I think lunch is the next order of the day. Then, you might like to help choose something for dinner."

"Do you think they will be all back by dinner time?"

"Let's hope so."

Marley smiled, "we should make something special, just in case."

"A superb idea," Ducky smiled.

Rye flopped on the sofa and switched on the television. "Might as well watch a bit, while my iPod re-charges," she sighed.

The midday soaps were about to start. Rye rolled her eyes, then surfed the rest of the midday programs, silently grumbling to herself. _NOTHING, except soaps or reality TV repeats and live court cases discussing over and over the dramatic events in people's sordid little lives._ She switched to the AV mode and went to the cabinet to check Gibbs' VHS collection.

_Jeeze, couldn't the guy have a DVD player for goodness' sake. Not a great collection, some home videos, a couple of Disney flicks and a couple of navel thrillers. Ah, dad's favorite, "Presidio", Sean Connery, Meg Ryan, and Mark Harmon. Mark Harmon? Wasn't he the guy…"The Miami Vice" guy? Na, that was Don Johnson. Mark Harmon, he was the doctor on "Chicago Hope." I wonder what ever happened to him. Not to__o__ worry. If I remember right, this was a pretty good flick; raunchy love scene between Harmon and Ryan._ Rye checked to make sure Marley and Ducky were occupied. Satisfied, she inserted the video and settled down for a lazy hour to watch a good film.

_**Cut Away to MTAC**_.

**Vance, Hetty and Fornell are sitting in the theater seats, in front of the large screen. There are several live footage frames, including the Auditorium, Rose's apartment, and the safe house where Tim and Gill are, along with some of Fornell's agents. Tim's face comes up on screen**_._

"Agent McGee, what's the story there?" asked Vance.

"All the girls are here, sir."

"All six of them?" interjected Hetty.

"Yes, all six, Ma'am. Gill has interviewed three of them, but they all know they're going home."

Leon turned to Hetty, "Hanson did a good job."

"Yes, Mr. Callen's contact, Kolcheck, put us onto this Volkov's business. Nobody's impressed with Volkov, even those within the ring. They all want him out. He's a liability," said Hetty.

Gill suddenly appeared next to Tim, "Oh, hello, Director Vance."

"Miss Riggs, thank you for your help with the girls."

"My privilege. They are doing extremely well considering the ordeal they have been through over the last eighteen months."

"Nic Hanson has this place set up as tight as a drum. The girls have all been safe and sound, kept incognito," added Tim.

Fornell interrupted and spoke into his mic. "We haven't contacted any of their parents yet. We will when we get word that they aren't being watched. My people will escort them all back here together. Then they will be flown to LA, for retrieval at headquarters there."

Gill frowned and chewed on her bottom lip. She was impressed with the girls and Nic Hanson for that matter. He had set them up here safe and sound with guardians under the pretence of a performing arts school. The girls had stayed undercover, knowing they would be going home, but only when all of them were there safe. They had a particularly strong bond with each other, which was quite understandable given their ordeal. More importantly, it served their healing process well, both physically and emotionally. "Perhaps I should accompany them, Director."

"That won't be necessary, Miss Riggs. Besides, Gibbs wants you back here," said Vance.

Gill raised her eyebrows. "Really… hmmft, well I suppose it is his case," she mumbled.

Vance smiled at Hetty, then turned back to the screen. "Marley and Gibbs both want you back with them as soon as possible, Miss Riggs."

Hetty lifted her finger from her lip and smiled. "Not to worry, Miss Riggs, Agent Callen and I will personally deliver them to their parents." She added.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Hetty. Please call me Hetty, Miss Riggs."

"My name's Gill, Hetty, Thank you. Director? Is Gibbs in position yet?" asked Gill.

"Yes, Tony is with him at the auditorium. Callen and Iisakkii have just arrived. Abby and Ziva, aka our Marley, are in the Bio box. They're all about to meet up."

"Thanks, Director. Just one more thing. Callen said the duel care house was being watched. Is that still the case? I know Marley and Rye are safe, but Josh and Zach are there and totally unaware of what's going on."

"They're fine Miss Riggs. Volkov's men seemed to have left there and banded together at the auditorium. We haven't had a fix on them at either your place or Rose's apartment. We have eyes on Rose's apartment, and it's all quiet. Callen's information appears to be correct."

"However, I still have two of my men there just in case, Miss Riggs," reported Fornell.

"Agent Fornell? Thank you." Gill nodded then smiled, "Okay, well I'll get out of your hair; let you do your job. Thank you again, Director."

"You're welcome and thank you."

The safe house screen reduced and Vance turned to the officer at MTAC's control desk. "Mitchell, bring up the auditorium."

The large screen snowed then cross faded, depicting the image of a large auditorium. The overhead shot showed rows of seats in front of a wide stage. To the right, the entrance tunnel to the ground floor could be easily seen, and the opening just below their viewpoint. They also got a long shot of the Bio box, where Abby could be seen tapping away. Ziva was there, watching the stage. The stage was being set with musical instruments. Several technicians dressed in black shirts could be seen busily winding cords and dropping screens, while others checked microphones. Fornell and Vance recognized several of their men disguised as the technicians. There were others who were not known.

"Any delay here, Leon?" asked Hetty.

"Mitchell, what's the delay time on the feed?"

Mitchell swivelled on his chair and faced the director. "None, sir, we have live feed; real clear too. Miss Sciuto was right, using the booster at the auditorium was a good idea. There's no delay from the satellite, except for the feeds from Miss Hanson's apartment and Agent Di Nozzo's phone. But the hot spot is live and sharp, Director."

Vance tapped his earpiece to re-activate it. "Miss Sciuto, we have a clear feed, and have eyes on you. What can you see that we can't?"

"I can see everything, sir. You probably have a blind spot at the left entrance, but I can switch to camera 2 and split screen if needs be. Callen is taking Iisakkii up into the Promoters' boxes. Marley, aka Ziva, will meet him up there. Braum will make contact when Callen calls him. "

"Gibbs, where a you?" was Vance's next call.

Gibbs could be heard over the, vision of the auditorium "At the left entrance, in the ticket box. I've made our guys, and two of Volkov's. Fornell's lot are watching them at the stage door. But there're supposed to be four pairs here, plus Braum. I haven't spotted any of them yet…Abbs, I don't want you sending Ziva in until we've got a make on all of Volkov's men."

"Got it, Boss," saluted Abby.

Abby could be seen bobbing her head like a cupie doll and turning around to Ziva. "Isn't this, like, cool? I mean, I don't really like getting so involved in a undercover job like this, but this is soooo like a huge adrenaline rush. Did you hear me? I called Gibbs boss. He's the boss, the big time boss. Vance is the director and all, and real nice. Though I didn't like him at first, didn't trust him. You know, when he had everybody split up. Keeping us all in the dark like that. He was lucky, because this little black duck genius forensic scientist was just about ready to go up and tell him he could shove his forensic job up his as…"

"Abbs?" came Gibbs's warning tone over the com.

"Miss Sciuto!"

"Oopps, forgot everybody's got ears."

Fornell and Hetty covered their mouths to stifle their laughs. Suddenly Hetty pointed to the screen. "Look there is Mr. Callen."

Callen and Iisakkii could be seen entering the east entrance. They walked past the stage and paused to watch the members of Dead Men Don't Talk. The boys were tuning their instruments and didn't acknowledge the two strangers' presence or all the others milling around. They had their routine all mapped out. They would only take their cues from Abby in the bio box. Animal tweaked his bass once more, while Gyro tested his amp. Molkron adjusted microphones stands, while Bear added more padding to his drum kit. Menace and Big Johnny jammed it on their electric guitars.

Callen inconspicuously cued Abby, pointing out two of Volkov's men, stage right, working on the sound set up. He continued to walk, as Fornell watched on the big screen and contacted his men to follow and keep their eyes on the men working, ready to grab them on Abby's signal.

"That's four, another four to go," commented Fornell.

Vance chewed on his toothpick, flicked it side to side as he made the mental notes that coincided with his spoken musings. "Well, it's pretty much a given that those two watching in the wings there are another pair. They aren't mine, yours or ours. Okay, another pair to go." He inclined his head, and raised his voice slightly. "Gibbs, we're missing a pair, any sign of Braum yet?"

"Nope. Has anybody else spotted him?"

"No, but Callen and Iisakkii are heading up to the boxes. We are going to have to move. I'd like to send in Ziva," said Vance.

_**CUT AWAY to Gibbs and Tony in foyer**_

Tony felt the tension in Gibbs body and quickly figured out how the conversation was going. He frowned. "No, Boss, let's wait to see if we spot the other two."

Gibbs portrayed no anxiety in his voice. Vance was right, things needed to move along. Braum could well and truly be here already and watching. He spoke to Tony from the corner of his mouth, not taking his eyes of the entrance to the auditorium. "The other two are probably with Braum. If we wait much longer, they are going to get suspicious." He spoke into his mic. "Abby, have you got Tony's GPS co-ordinates? Can you get a picture on that doodle earth thingy, of outside parameters?"

"Yep, Gibbs, give me a few minutes. I'm threading Ziva's feed through to MTAC now."

Gibbs's steely glare did not quaver as he waited for a response from Abby.

"Tony, is your iPhone on? Because I've got it still spotting at Gibbs's house," reported Abby.

"Oh sorry, yeah. Maybe not, I had it on re-charge". Tony pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. "Shit!"

"What? DiNozzo?" snapped Gibbs.

"This is Rye's iPod touch. See, Boss, it looks like my phone. Rye must have switched them on the re-charger. "

Gibbs didn't say anything just glared at his second in command.

"Slapping my own head here, Boss. Rookie's mistake, I was just a litt…"

Gibbs ignored the excuses."Ziva, head up there."

_**Cut away – to split screens, large image of the aerial shot above the auditorium, including imagery of Abby in the Bio box. In the corner frame is a close–up of Gibbs and DiNozzo. In the third frame is a wide shot of the Promoters' Box and in the fourth, a profile shot of Vance, Hetty and Fornell sitting in the MTAC chairs.**_

Ziva could be seen leaving the Bio box. Abby flipped a switch and all of a sudden those observing from MTAC were walking with Ziva down a corridor. She entered the Promoters' Box within minutes and settled down into a large chair next to Isalikkii.

The young Russian smiled at Ziva in disguise. "Marley, you look wery Kool. Yust like a typikal Amerikaan teenager"

"Thanks, Chekov," said Ziva, remembering to call him by the nick name Callen had given him.

Isalikkii stretched out and nervously put his arm around his date. Callen had to give the eighteen old credit, he was playing the anxious teen well, and his contrived moves were convincing.

Ziva played along beautifully, giggling a little before leaning back into his embrace. "Do we have to have your friend here?" she asked giving Callen the cue to contact Braum.

"Oh yeah, sorry, he's the driver. I've told him to stay. We might go out for a bite to eat akfter the rehearsal." The boy swung his head around and spoke to Callen. "Thank you, driver, we will kall you when we are ready. "

Callen nodded and left the room. He called Braum, and informed him that the girl was with them and that she was ready to be picked up.

Braum appeared almost immediately from around the corner trailed by two of his men. _Damn, he's good. He must have been here all along_, thought Callen.

"We are ready to go," ordered Braum. He nodded to his two guards, who moved off.

"The Bio box?" questioned Callen. "I was onto that."

"Not to worry, Volkov wants you, the girl, and his nephew back with me. They know what to do."

Callen nodded and entered the Promoters' Box. Ziva jumped up at the intrusion. "Hey, what's with the audience?" she groused.

"Quiet young one. Iisakkii, take the girl and come."

"What? No, the band hasn't started yet. You know my friend set this up. It's not just anyone that gets to watch them perform during rehearsal. You know it's a pretty closed shop. Chekov, who are these guys, your minders or somethin'?" rambled Ziva.

"I will not tell her again, Iisakkii keep her quiet," snapped Braum.

Iisakkii grabbed Ziva's arm and pulled her out of the room, performing his part well, "Just shut your mouth Marley," he ground out.

"Hey, No stop that, you nutcase. I'm not going anywhere with you. Ziva floundered around pretending at trying to break the young Russians grip, "Piss off, you're hurting me."

Brum seethed, "Gag her, or knock her out."

Iisakkii tapped Ziva's mouth. Both were relieved that Braum was taking the bait. The man, thank God, was too re-occupied with getting out and back to head quarters undetected, to take too close a look at Ziva.

Callen watched the goons enter the Bio box unbeknownst to Abby, or so they thought. Suddenly, the band ramped up the instruments, blasting their music throughout the entire auditorium.

On that very loud note everybody moved, including Fornell's two agents hiding in the shadows. Abby dropped to the floor as she hit cue 14 and the lighting board's master slide. One of the agents behind her dropped the goon with a clean shot to his shoulder. The light show and loud music drowned out the shots and raucous noise as all the undercover agents fought it out with Volkov's men.

To Braum and the others watching from the Promoters Box it looked as though Abby had been shot. Braum smirked, thinking how convenient it was that the music had started at the same time and muffled the shots. He left with Callen, Iisakkii and a struggling Ziva in tow.

Abby dropped to the ground and didn't appear until Vance sent her word that the Promoters' Box was clear. The two agents in the Bio box with her soon had Bruam's two guards cuffed and flat on their faces. Braum, Callen, Iisakkii, and Ziva were now exiting the building unaware of the gathering, the fights or the arrests taking place inside. Tony and Gibbs were now on their tails, with a lot of help from the tracking feeds from Abby.

The melee continued for a good ten minutes under the camouflage of a creatively loud rock opera. Vance, Hetty, and Tobias watched the large screen, counting coup as each of Volkov's men were apprehended.

Fornell's men had two of them in the bio box. Both, one wounded, sat flat up against the wall under guard as Abby continued with the sound and lighting show as well as feeding the footage to MTAC and the GPS tracking to Gibbs.

Two NCIS agents came in through the left vomitory tunnel with two prisoners in tow. A fist fight was taking place in front of the stage between four men. Suddenly, two armed figures appeared from the back wings, and headed upstage right, aiming for the two NCIS agents throwing punches at their comrades.

Bear caught sight of the one coming from upstage right and threw one of his sticks with accuracy, precision, and speed. It embedded itself in the attacker's neck, dropping him instantaneously to the floor. Menace and Big Johnny attacked the other runner with their guitars as he crossed and appeared downstage left. One was aimed at the head, while the other went smashing into the guy's midriff. Gyro ramped up the effect, by twisting his amplifiers dial to full throttle, creating an explosive SFX to the smashing guitars that would have made 'The Who' envious. The loud whistling pitch it created also burst the ear drums of another goon, who had quickly gained the upper hand on one of the agents and had stepped back against the huge speakers to take aim. The agent on the ground quickly covered his ears and prepared for the worst that wasn't to come. He watched the gunman drop his weapon and grasp his bleeding ears.

As each of the villains were lined up against the wall and restrained, the band grinned. Animal played a loud solo on the only instrument still working, while Molkron barked a cue into his microphone. All turned downstage center and saluted their Goth techie in the Bio box above the auditorium, then heartily congratulated themselves.

Vance made the call. "Okay, people, all clear. Count them up and report. I want to know who is left out there."

_**Cut Away to Gibbs's house one hour before.**_

Marley had finished preparing lunch and was now just happy to sit down and watch a video with Rye. She flopped down on the sofa next to the teen. "Whatcha watching?"

Rye quickly flicked the stop button. "A movie, one you shouldn't be watching."

"Why?"

"Because Gillian would kill me. Its rated R."

"Well you shouldn't be watching it either. So what else is there?"

_Damn didn't even get to the steamy bit yet_, "I don't know? You look. I'm getting my iPod, it should be re-charged by now."

Marley went to the cupboard while Rye went to her iPod. She picked it up and noticed that it was in actual fact Tony's iPhone. "Shit! Tony's mucked them up. Shit, shit, I'm dead meat," She whispered.

"Hey, look at this," interrupted Marley, "it's a home video. It's probably got Gibbs on it. Do you think we could watch it?"

Rye wasn't really paying too much attention. "Sure, sure, put it on. He said we could watch anything."

Marley inserted the video, then sat back on the sofa with the remote.

Rye chewed on her bottom lip, wondering what she should do. She could call Abby and tell her, maybe. No Abby would be too busy. Maybe she should just leave it. _They would ring if they needed it, right? It wasn't like it was the only thing they were using to keep tabs. It was just a back up. Hmm, maybe we could keep up with what's going on._ She made sure the phone was turned on, plugged her earphones in, and slid it into her pocket.

Meanwhile, Marley was intent on the family video now playing in front of them. There on the screen was a little girl. They could hear Gibbs's voice behind the camera as it panned the activity of the child learning to ride a bicycle.

The little girl giggled away as she rocked side to side on a pink bike with training wheels. "**Look, Daddy, I can do it," **she cried.

"**Knew you could, baby." **

**"Can I take the training wheels off?"**

"**Not yet."**

"**Soon?"**

**"Yep, soon."**

The little girl came bolting towards the camera, her face appearing in an extreme close up with an extreme grin. "**Hey, Daddy, I'm glad my papa didn't by me a mocking bird. This bike is way much cooler."**

Rye, Marley, and Gibbs laughed.

"Aww, she sure was a real little cutie," said Rye.

Marley's smile dropped a little. "She's dead."

"What, so like, how?"

"Not real sure how, but someone had them killed, when Gibbs was away in Iraq."

"No way? Shit, no wonder he's so hard on keeping you out of danger. God, that is so sad."

"Yeah, and that's why he probably understands what you're going through."

"I reckon it would be a whole lot worst, though. I mean, besides the fact that my dad is still alive. But how do you handle your kid being killed? I reckon that could just break a person".

"Well, now you know what your dad must have been thinking when he tried to save that little boy. He was somebody's kid."

"Yeah, I guess so. You know some of those terrorists kidnap little kids right off the streets. They strap bombs to them. Some of them strap bombs to their own kid. Like, how could anybody do that?"

"Look there, that must be his wife. She's pretty."

Rye snapped out of her melancholy thoughts and looked back to the television screen. They watched a young woman walk towards the camera. "Young! She die, too?"

"Yeah. They died together. Gibbs came home to bury his wife and baby girl. Her name was Kelly. She was only nine."

They watched the pretty red haired lady come up to the camera and take over the filming. Within nano seconds, a much younger looking Gibbs could be seen chasing the little girl on the pink bike up the footpath in the same street that Marley and her team had covered in dye only 24 hours before.

"This is pretty sad, Marl's."

"I know, look how happy Gibbs is."

Rye once again tried to lighten the moment. "Hey, but check out his hair. Wow, he had brown hair."

"How can you tell? It's practically shaved."

"True, but what about those shorts he's wearing. Those legs, whitwhwoo," whistled Rye.

The girls giggled.

"They're skinny, too," noted Rye.

"Not that skinny," defended Marley.

"My dad would call them lucky legs; lucky they don't snap off and put holes in his ass." Rye laughed loudly at her own joke.

"Okay, maybe, let's have another look." Marley re-wound the tape, then started laughing again as she hit fast forward. Gibbs looked like he was a keystone cop chasing a wayward robber on a little pink bike. The girls doubled up laughing.

Marley hit stop and re-wind again, but this time before the vision played forward a familiar scrunching and snapping sound was heard from the video player.

Marley panicked and ran to the cabinet and dropped down in front of the machine. She hit the eject button and gently tried to remove the tape. Unfortunately, as she withdrew the cassette the shiny brown film unwound and became caught on the left reel head. Marley tried to gently coax it out, and it came free. But once it was removed, terror clouded her eyes when she looked down at the broken tape.

"God no, is it broken?" asked Rye.

"Yep, shit, shit, we've broken it, Rye. Shit, we've broken Gibbs's memories."

"Don't be stupid, it was an accident. It's an old tape, don't panic."

"It doesn't matter whether it was an accident or not, it's broken. It's real important. These are the only films, realistic memories of Kelly and his wife, Shannon. I've broken his memories, Rye."

Marley was in a state of pure distress. "We shouldn't have been watching them, and we shouldn't have been laughing at Gibbs. I've done it now, I've ruined it all. What sort of person am I? He'll hate me."

"Look, stop it, calm down. I bet it can be fixed."

Marley eyes sparked up. "Yeah, you're right. It can. Come on, I can fix It. Mom's old analogue editing suite and film cutters can fix it. Come on. I've got to fix it…" Babbling about making a stronger copy and only losing a little imagery, Marley ran through the side door and towards the fence. She jumped the back fence and ran past the tree house.

Rye followed, "shit, Marley, wait."

Ducky came up from the basement, a load of washing in his arms. He was mumbling something about old fashioned clothes line and the benefits of vitamin D. He noticed the side door open, and turned around, looking for the girls.

Suddenly he heard Marley's name being shouted from the back yard. He put the basket down and went to the deck, only to see Rye jump the fence and take off up the lane way in hot pursuit of the twelve year old.

"Oh Dear!"

Ducky turned around and immediately called Gibbs.

_**Cut away to Gibbs's truck. A cell phone can be heard ringing**_.

Gibbs, never taking eyes off the road and concentrating on the directions he was being given via his earwig, reached into his side pocket as the phone rang. With his free arm he threw the vibrating instrument to Tony, who was sitting next to him.

Tony flicked it open. Ducky's name appeared on the screen. Tony hit the answer button. "Yeah, Duck…"

**FREEZE FRAME: CUT. Profile mid shot of Gibbs and Tony in Gibbs's truck. Tony's eyes are wide as he looks at Gibbs sideways. His expression is one of surprise and horror. His top teeth bite down on his bottom lip, and a frozen F word hangs in the air. Convert Black and White, CUT.**

TBC

**Chapter 8 : Will The Real Marley Rose Please Stand Up.**

**A.N.** Techie terms. Bio Box, is a control room above the theater where Lights and sound, any AV modes is run by the technicians. Vomitory is name given to ramps and tunnels that lead from either backstage or under the stage to the Barn ( Shed, hall, auditorium) or stage. It is not a widely used term and not all theaters have them.

**AND:** I hope you got the gist of the action here. I couldn't help but throw our favorite Rock band in the mix. A big shout out to Harliquinn, for the beta corrections and the constructive feedback. It seems Presidio is a favourite all round. Please review, more action to come.


	8. Will The Real Marley Rose Stand Up

**FREEZE FRAME 3 – Six Degrees**

FREEZE FRAME 3 – Six Degrees

SUMMARY: – Six Degrees of Separation. Gibbs, his team, and G. Callen hatch a plan to rescue Marley's uncle, Nic Hanson. Marley and Rye offer their advice and expertise in more ways than they should when they get involved with the rescue. Gibbs's and Gill's romance is cemented. Third in the Freeze Frame series.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS.

Previously.

The team have started the ruse to rescue Nic Hanson with the help of Fornell's men and the band Dead Men Don't Talk. Meanwhile, Rye and Marley have taken off to Rose's apartment to fix Gibbs's broken tape.

**Chapter 8**

Will The Real Marley Rose Please Stand Up.

**FREEZE FRAME: Mid profile shot of Tony diving through the air. Eyes wide with fear. Convert black and white. Cut.**

**_Fade In Apartment Block DC_**

Marley and Rye arrived at Rose's apartment block and entered through the side gate. Both girls hightailed it up the back stairs as soon as Marley had called the all clear from the side of the building. The neighborhood had looked pretty quiet. The only notable activity was the presence of a moving van.

"Okay, Marley, you've got one hour to fix this. Then we're out of here and heading back."

"Why? Our asses are toast anyway. Ducky's gotta notice us missing."

"Yeah, just the same, I don't want to make this any worse**.** We get back before Gibbs and the team, we are sure to be the least of their worries. The ass busting's a given, but I'm not too comfortable about any of this**.**"

"Oh please, Rye? I can fix this. Fix it now. After today I may not even see Gibbs ever again, I can't not fix this now. Please?"

"Okay don't have another melt down for god's sake. I'm here aren't I? Just let's get in and get out".

The girls rounded the hall way on the ground floor, scanning the area just to make sure no one was about or watching.

"Thank goodness, didn't see any agents on watch out there did you?"

"Nope, Callen said they were all probably going to be at the pickup area."

"You never know, they're not always that obvious**.** Besides, the FBI were still having a stake out here," quipped Marley.

"Yeah, but Callen said that the bad guys had pulled out of here. They don't have any reason to be here. You're not here, and either is much of anything else. The FBI and NCIS have taken everything they need for their investigation," figured Rye.

"Come on, I've got to use the cutter. Actually, we can grab it and the old analogue tape to tape machine, and I can fix it back at Gibbs's place. Hope my lap top's here as well**.** I could convert it and make copies."

"Wait, how much do you think we can carry?" moaned Rye. "Its light, let's move. At least that way we get back home. Ducky may have our butts**,** but he's a real softy deep down."

"Okay**,** good compromise."

"That's what I do well, always had to compromise with Rose."

Marley retrieved the spare key from the base plate of the door light. Her heart thumping, she was anxious to get in there and get what she needed.

The girls opened the door. They stood there in shock, staring at the state of the room. It had been ransacked. Marley was the first to move into the open space that had once been her living room. This was the last straw**.** She dropped to her knees and cried.

"Why would they do this? Would the FBI or NCIS do this, just looking for my Uncles files? I told them where they were."

Rye dropped down beside Marley and put her arms around her shoulders. Rye was uncomfortable with this whole situation. "No, I don't think they would do this, Marley, maybe the FBI but not NCIS. That Tim guy came with Gillian, remember? They wouldn't have done this. Come on, it's not that bad**. **Nothing's broken, we can fix it up**.** Stop crying."

"Everybody's memories are broken," she sobbed**,** clutching Gibbs's broken home video.

"No**,** they're not. We can fix them. You can fix the video**,** and I can fix this. It looks worse than it is; it's just messy". Rye replaced the sofa cushions and straightened up a knocked over lamp. " It may take all night, but what the heck, we're in for it anyway. Come on**,** Marls**,** help me**. **The good news is we get to prolong the inevitable, right?"

Marley wiped the tears from her eyes, "Thanks**,** Rye. You shouldn't have come with me. Once again I got you into trouble."

"Yeah, so now you owe me your first born."

"Okay, Rumplestiltskin, so let's do the magic", she finally smiled.

It wasn't until Marley stopped crying that Rye heard the noise**.** She jumped**.** "Shh**,** Marley**,** quiet**.** Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Shhh, shhh!" Rye grabbed Marley by the shoulders and started to pull her back towards the front door. Marley clutched the cassette to her chest, confused by Rye's sudden firm grip and pull.

It wasn't until Marley lifted her eyes and felt the thud of Rye backing into the door vibrating through her body that she registered the chill of her friend's fear**,** and with good reason.

Both girls froze as two men appeared from Rose's studio, guns aimed at their heads.

_Cut Away to Gibbs's truck. Mid shot front, seen through the windshield are Tony and Gibbs. _

"Abbs? Have you got them?" snapped Gibbs.

"What's your gut telling you, Boss?" asked Tony.

"Same as yours, Di Nozzo."

"Gibbs, Gibbs, I got them at Rose's apartment**,**" yelled Abby**.** "Rye's good, or stupid, depending on whose butt's on the line**.** She's got Tony's cell on."

"Everybody's butts on the line here**,** Abbs," quipped Tony.

"Well**,** I want first shot at them," came Ducky's voice over Gibbs's phone.

Gibbs ignored the anxious banter and did an immediate U turn**.** "Abbs**,** you still got eyes on everyone?"

"Yes**,** Gibbs, everybody's on line**.** You can hear them**,** and they can hear you."

Gibbs hit the accelerator and headed for Rose's apartment. "Fornell?"

**_Cross fade to MTAC_**

Nobody had to finish a sentence, no one had to ask a detailed question or get a detailed response. The combined experience of those listening in, their intuitive skills and bond with each other**,** had them take this latest turn of events like a bull by the horns.

Fornell immediately hit his Bluetooth earpiece**. **"Peterson**,** you still got a fix on Rose's apartment**?**"

"No**,** Boss. There were no sightings and no activity. We left there 10 minutes ago. We're heading down town. Saks and Michaels have lost David Thorn, they called for backup. We're heading down to Centennial Drive**.** He's got an appointment for lunch there."

"You take orders from me, not Saks**.** Get back to that apartment**,** NOW!" bellowed Fornell.

"Miss Sciuto, where's David and Callen?"

"You've got them**, **Director."

"I've got an image of two men's crotches, one heavy set and one not so…'"

"Oh yes, well it seems they've blindfolded Ziva**.** We have her belly camera on. The thicker built man is Braum and the thinner one is Callen, Director. I'd recognise him anywhere…Umm, I mean, I can see them too."

"That still doesn't tell me where they are! Bring up the tracking map," ordered Vance.

A smaller screen showing a map of the area appeared in the corner, a red blip indicated their vehicle heading towards the South East Bay area.

"How many teams have we got following them?" asked Hetty.

"Only one more," answered Fornell.

Vance eyes darted across the screens. He calmly continued to assess the situation**.** "Roberts, you still at the auditorium?"

"Yes**,** Director," came the buzzed response from Agent Sam Roberts.

"Good**,** you move out. Pick up and follow Braum's car. Leave the others to mop up there. Head to the Bay**,** take Interstate 16, head South East. You should intercept their car, ETA…"

"15 minutes**,** Director," radioed Abby.

"Leon**,** I want the safe house girls out**.**" Hetty announced and then hit her com. "Agent McGee, Miss Riggs."

Tim's face immediately appeared in an adjoining televised frame.

Hetty didn't give him a chance to respond. "You can start moving the girls out. There's been a problem here**.** Get those girls home now."

"Yes**,** ma'am, packed and ready to go," responded Tim.

Gillian appeared immediately next to him**.** "What problem, what's happened?"

Gibbs had been listening to everything. His voice suddenly interrupted the broadcast**.** "Gill**,** it's alright, everything has gone to plan at the auditorium. But Marley and Rye have taken off to Rose's apartment. You stay there with Tim and stay on line… McGee**,** once the girls are gone secure the house."

Gibbs couldn't see Gill's face, but those in MTAC could. The pretty young woman bit her lip and was doing well to keep herself composed.

"Gill**,** we're on it," added a positive Gibbs.

Meanwhile both Peterson's car and Gibbs**'**s truck arrived at Rose's apartment at almost exactly the same time to see a moving van pull out from the curb. It then sped off in the other direction.

Gibbs slammed on the breaks and watched it disappear. "Abbs, the girls?"

"Rye's on the move, faster this time, heading…"

Gibbs interrupted, "South up Union, half-ton Bedford van, no number plate, **'**We move U,**'** scrawled on the side. Fornell, who's with us?"

"Peterson and Tate, hold your chase**.** Track but do not intercept," barked Fornell.

Vance, Hetty**,** and Fornell watched Gill's hands fly to her face**.** "It's the girls**.** They're in there**,** aren't they? Why don't they intercept? Why just not pull them over**,** aim their weapons or…"

"Gill, listen. We can't expose Ziva or Nic or risk the girl's safety. We are following; they won't be out of our sight. I promise**,** we will get them back, all of them," stressed Gibbs.

Gill didn't say anything, just nodded and stood there with her hands on her head**,** taking deep breaths.

"Gibbs, we've got Braum's car pulling up. Docklands**,** South Warf**,** Pier 72**,**" called Vance. "Okay people**,** all available units take position, wait for further instructions."

**_CUT Away to interior moving van._**

**Marley and Rye are bound at the feet with their arms tied behind their backs. Both are also gagged.**

Rye scuttled over to where Marley sat with her knees tucked up close to her chest**.** She swayed and corrected herself from the motion on the truck. Rye looked into the small girl's eyes and saw the tears sitting on their rims.

"my golt… smorry," Marley tried to say.

Rye slammed into her hard with her shoulder, shaking her head**.** " mbno, mbhelp!" Rye spread herself out sideways and tried to reach the phone in her pocket.

Marley's eyes lit up. She maneuvered herself around and pulled the phone out of Rye's hoodie pocket, then dropped it at Rye's fingers.

"Whot be got?" muffled Rye.

"Miffed callll and tepxt."

"MGibbsh?"

Marley nodded.

"Goob**."** Rye didn't need to know anymore. The cell was on and she was an enigma of a modern teenager; she could text in the dark. Seconds later the I-phone vibrated. Rye hit the speaker.

"Are you hurt?**"** came Tony's voice.

"mnobe," answered both girls.

"We're following you. Got that? We've got the van in our sight."

"Ah huh," chorused the pair.

Marley's tears threatened to spill again with the relief, "Somrry Gibbs."

"Marley**,** stop and listen, just answer our questions. How many men are there?"

"Mtwo."

"Theirb Jribing," added Rye.

"Their driving, okay." Tony said, somewhat relieved. "Keep this line open for as long as you can. Do not say anything to anybody. Stay level headed. Don't play hero, don't go trying to take off. Follow our lead or Ziva's. You got that?"

"Ziba, wbaht ifb…"

"Marley, Rye, do you understand? We've got the 'WHAT IF'S_'_ covered. Got it?" snapped Tony.

"Yebs."

"Yebs**,** smorry," sniffed Marley.

"Stop saying sorry, both of you. Don't worry. Now pay attention. We are going to try and take the drivers when they pull up, but only if we can't take them quietly and keep you safe before they get you inside. But if that doesn't happen**,** you need to stick together with Ziva and Nic. Callen will have you covered there. There job is to stall and even out the odds while we get men in place. Now**,** hide the phone as best you can," instructed Tony.

Marley picked up Tony's cell**,** intending to return it to Rye's hooded pullover.

Rye shook her head. "Fisbt place bey'll look."

Marley grunted in frustration as she scanned Rye's form for an inconspicuous hiding place**.** "bucking mskinny bleg jeans," she growled.

If Rye could have, she would have poked her tongue out or made some comment about fashion statements for every occasion, especially when being kidnapped. Instead**,** she glared back and retorted with an indignant squeal. She then stomped her feet drawing Marley's attention to her floppy top grey suede boots.

"Goob idea." Marley shuffled down and poked the cell down Rye's boots, careful not to hit the end call button.

Meanwhile**,** Rye had manage to drag out the headphones that had been threaded up under her top and fling them across the floor of the truck**,** where they landed under a wooden pallet. She then propped herself up and rested her back against Marley's with her knees folded and bent against her chest so she could hear any further instructions from Tony if need be.

She tested her theory, "Mtony?"

"We're here, stay tight," he answered.

"Gob it!" both girls said in unison. They took a huge breath then slumped against each other for support and waited.

**_Cut away to Volkov's hideout. _**

Nic Hanson was abruptly woken from his slumber when five people burst through the door. He sat up and eyed the group in front of him. Volkov stood front and center flanked**,** by Braum on one side and Callen on the other. He quickly rubbed the sleep from his eyes, blocking his temptation to look at Callen.

"Nice of you to knock, Ivan"

"You know me, Nikolay**,** I like surprises."

Ziva pulled her blindfold off, pulled away from Iisakkii, burst through the wall of men and ran to Nic's side. "Uncle Nic, Uncle Nic, what's going on? You're bleeding. Who are these dirt bags? You're chained. Why are you chained?" Ziva pulled at the chains, then switched her attention back to the face of Nic Hanson and threw herself into his arms**.** "Uncle Nic, Mom, Rose she's…" Ziva didn't finish the sentence**,** too choked with sobs**,** while she also concentrated on sliding a skeleton pin into the waist band of Nic's trousers.

Nic embraced the petite figure rambling in front of him**.** "**S**hhh, shhh, I know**,** sweetheart. It will be okay. I've got you now. I've got you". Nic made eye contact with Volkov, his expression taught with disgust and hatred. "You bastard, she's just a kid**.** She can't help you."

"It is you she will be helping the most**,** Nikolay. Won't you my dear?"

"What does he want?" Ziva pushed back and turned to face the man they would be taking down. Hoping to distract him from Nic's activity**,** she snarled, "What does this ugly fat old man want?"

Braum went to move forward but was quickly held back by Volkov. "Littkle girl, you will watch your mouth." He moved forward and grabbed Ziva by her hair and snarled into her face**.** Ziva tried to drop her face, fearful that he may become suspicious of her age**.** "That is better**,** young one. Just a kid, you say**,** Nikolay**. **Why**,** she is almost a grown woman; a pretty grown woman."

"Marley, don't antagonize him," warned Nic.

Still holding her hair in one hand Volkov bent down and grabbed her neck with the other**.** He twisted her head, "This is good advice, da?" He spat out close to her ear, then lowered his voice**.** "You will listen to your Uncle. You will help him. You want to help?" he sinisterly whispered.

Those in MTAC got a full close up of Volkov's evil grin. They didn't need to hear what he had to say, but they did. Hetty grasped the arms of her seat**.** Vance pulverized his toothpick**,** and Tobias slowly uncrossed his legs and slid his hands down to his knees, never taking his eyes off the screen. The firm squeeze he gave his knee caps stopped him from moving any more forward.

"Yes," whimpered Ziva. "I want to help."

"Good Goirl. Iisakkii," he called.

The young Russian moved forward, "Yes**,** Uncle?"

"Uncle**?** He's your Uncle?" stalled Ziva.

"Yes**,** Marley**,** he is. Just do as he says. Pleaske."

"Pleaske? Ha, Iisakkii, you like the little Amerikaan goirl do you? Well porheps, we can arrange a little reward for all your good work. Yes**,** a littkle reward for both of you." He sneered while eyeing the pair. "She reminds you of your mother**,** da? Yes**,** very pretty. What do you say to that**,** Nikolay?"

"I say go to hell."

"Is that a da or a nyet? It does not matter where you would like for me to go. The question is where you want your young Marley to go. You have two options. You tell me where the files are and transfer the money**,** and I will let your little Marley live. She will live a very long and productive life**.** She is very pretty and very young**.** She will bring good money. Of course**,** if you do not hand over the files you both will die**, **her first."

Ziva turned to Nic Hanson**.** "Uncle Nic, what do they want me to do**?** What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to give them the money," Nic replied, feigning resignation.

"Okay, but I'm staying with you**.** I'm not leaving you."

"You will do as I say," bellowed Volkov.

"No**,** I won't. I will only do as Uncle Nic says**.** I'll transfer the money for you**.** But I'm not leaving him, so you need to bring a computer here. I can only transfer with a voice activation pass. If you want the money, you'll have to do it here."

"Oh, she is a feisty one, wery typical of the Amerikaan adolescent. Wery well, first the money, then the files. Braum**,** go and get the lap top."

Everybody stayed in character, waiting for Braum to leave the room. They hoped that by now the place was fully surrounded and they would be left four to one to take Volkov down. However**,** their hopes were dashed as Braum suddenly backed up with the arrival of two more of Volkov's men, Marley and Rye held firmly in their grasp.

Vance and Fornell dry rubbed their faces, while Hetty pursed her lips. They had watched the van arrive at the scene, thanks to the satellite image Abby had streamed. They had been watching since Ziva's party had arrived at the pier. The place was surrounded by every available man, including Gibbs and Di Nozzo**,** who had taken up position at the loading bay. It was obvious to the team when two more of Volkov's men entered the scene and dragged the girls inside that the two youngsters were not going to be in the clear and safe from any cross fire**.** The good news was that they were all in one place together**.** However, the odds in their favor had suddenly decreased.

"Gibbs, your call?" said Vance.

"Jethro**,** I've got two snipers in position with two of Volkov's men in a work room on the east side," informed Fornell.

"Abbs**,** get me a grid on Ziva and the others," demanded Gibbs.

Tony watched Gibbs's eyes dart around the huge warehouse structure trying to calculate its captives' positions. They stopped on the slatted windows facing west. Unfortunately**,** the best sight for a sniper's clear shot from the height and angle of the slatted windows and the only openings to that area was ten foot directly in front of them and surrounded by water.

"I'm going in**,** Boss."

"You do that**,** Di Nozzo**.** I'm going to catch that ride." Gibbs threw his rifle over his shoulder and ran towards the pier**,** flashing his badge at a tug boat just about to dock.

Tony watched him jump on its tall canopy and bark directions at the man at the helm, before he**,** himself**,** slid sideways into the large open doorway.

Ziva's surprised expression looked natural and didn't give anything away. Her objective remained the same, get half of these people out of here**.** But the game was about to change. She sensed Marley about to head towards Nic. Before the girl stepped forward she screeched, "Rye, Ziva**,** what the hell are you doing here?"

Rye caught on, _follow Ziva's lead_, she reminded herself. "Looking for you**.** Who are these people**?** What's happening?" she improvised.

"Get over here**.** Mom's gonna freak out when she finds out you're gone," called Ziva.

The girls went to move, but Volkov held them back**.** "What is the meaning of this?**"** he challenged**.** "Why have you bought these two here?"

"They were at the apartment**,** Boss**.** They've seen us**,** and the young one there had this."

Volkov's thug handed over a video cassette.

"Hey**,** give that back," pleaded Marley**.** "It's mine."

"Boss**,** it could be the files," suggested the man.

"Yeah well, you'll never know cause it's broken, so give it back," snarled Marley.

Volkov snagged Marley by her collar. "Ah? It is pretty important to you**,** young one**.** This is interesting. What do you two know of this?**"** he demanded from Callen and Iisakkii.

"It could be the files, Boss**.** But why would these kids have it?" suggested Callen.

"Yes**,** it is wery old technology**,** Uncle. And why would the younger sisters have it?**"** added Iisakkii.

"Well**,** that's really the question isn't? No**,** perhops the realk question is, which one of these is really Marley Rose Hanson? They were at the sister's apartment. This is a coincidence**?** I think nyet?"

This wasn't good, Ziva needed to stall them. Nic was getting antsy the longer Volkov held onto Marley.

Rye watched Ziva and Callen for any cue.

"I'm Marley," declared Ziva.

"I'm Marley," corrected Rye.

"No**,** none of them is Marley. I'm Marley**,** and that's my tape," said Marley, hoping to add to the confusion.

By the looks on the faces of Callen and Marley's Uncle Nic, Rye deduced that confusing the enemy about their identities wasn't the stalling tactics Ziva had in mind.

Volkov stepped back**. "**We can clear this matter up in a matter of minutes. Go get the computer and bring it back here. Only the real Marley can activate the transfer. Put this tape in the safe**.** As soon as the money is deposited, be ready to move out**. **," he ordered**,** sending the two thugs out the door. "What do you say to that Nikolay, I need to replenish my stock, nyet?"

_Not a smart move girls__**,**_ thought Ziva, _Oh well, too late_, _let's go with it now_**. **"Are you crazy**?** Do you guys know how much trouble we are all in?" she complained.

"No**,** you are your supposed to be at home with Abby," squabbled Rye.

"Well**,** you're not exactly where you're supposed to be either," retorted Ziva, "She's not Marley; I'm Marley."

"You are not, I am," said Rye.

"Are not," Marley pushed Rye.

"No**,** I am**.** Stop saying you're me**.** Don't' you push me, Dad's told you off before for fighting."

"And you too**.** Besides**,** you just have to snitch don't you, always trying to get me into trouble."

"Stop it**,** you two," scolded Ziva.

"Yeah**,** stop it**.** If dad saw what you were doing**,** he would have you for breakfast," teased Rye.

"No**,** you stop it**.** Anyway**,** if Dad did have us in his sights, it would be you who would be in more trouble," spat Marley.

"No you, you, stop it."

"You stop it."

Marley and Rye went into a pushing and shoving match that escalated into a tumble, with Ziva trying to intervene. During the scuffle, Nic managed to unlock his chains**,** while Callen moved in to help Ziva with the girls. He had picked up Marley's intimation, so invented a struggle with all three girls, taking them to the floor, where he held their heads down.

Braum moved forward when he spotted Nic releasing his chain. A confused expression washed over his face as a mysterious whistle came through the air. He couldn't place that sound, well not in time anyway**.** The man dropped to the floor and landed in the large amount of blood that pooled there.

Volkov reacted to the coup immediately and pulled his weapon, but not before Iisakkii put a bullet in his chest.

The young Russian looked down into the dying man's eyes. "Yes**,** as pretty as my mother**,**" he murmured.

Nic jumped into action, helping the girls and Callen up off the floor. He grabbed Marley and pulled her close to his chest**.** "Kid, you…"

"Uncle Nic, Uncle Nic**,** we did it."

Rye rolled her eyes, and pulled her phone out of her boot**.** "Tony**,** we have the area secure in here," she proudly announced. She looked at the stunned faces surrounding her**.** "I'm pretty good at this undercover stuff, hey," she added.

Callen shook his head and looked into Ziva's eyebrow camera**.** "Two down here," he reported.

Vance's voice came back, "Di Nozzo's covering the interior."

"Yeah well**,** they**'**ve got a fight going on out there." Callen turned to Nic and the girls. "You lot stay back."

Rye held up her phone and hit the speaker**.** She could hear Tony shouting instructions to the other agents and shots echoing from both the phone and the tin walls that surrounded them.

Callen threw Ziva Volkov's weapon. Both agents snuggled up to the door frame, guns drawn, while Nic corralled the younger girls into a corner. Iisakkii opened the door and snapped back beside Callen. All three of them then crawled out of the room and took up position behind three large steel girders.

They heard Tony shout, "NCIS DROP YOUR WEAPONS."

A series of shots rang out and ricocheted off the girders and tin walls.

Ziva heard Fornell's command**.** "Peterson**,** take your targets."

The distinctive sound of sniper fire was heard once again. Two thuds followed**,** then two Magnums skidding across the floor. Two rather large men came from the work room with their hands in the air. They were immediately pounced upon and cuffed with their faces pushed into the hard concrete floor.

Ziva appeared and made her way towards Tony. He grabbed Gibb's antiquated phone open and grinned at the Mossad teenager as she came over to him**.** "Okay**,** Rye, all clear. Get out here."

From MTAC the panning long shot of Di Nozzo standing in the large warehouse space as agents appeared from their hiding spaces had them grinning twice as wide and finally breathing again.

"Bring them in people," directed Vance.

"Mr**.** Callen**,** we've got ambulances on the way**,**" confirmed Hetty.

Callen went back to help Nic and the girls. He tucked himself under Nic**'**s shoulders and helped him walk from his prison of nearly three weeks. "The safe house is clear**.** The girls are on their way home. Good job**,** Nic**.**"

"Me good? I knew you'd have something clever up your sleeve**,** Callen."

"Yeah well**,** we had some help**,** pal. We've got the files**,** too, everything we need on this crew."

"And many more**,** Callen, and many more."

Gibbs had heard the transmissions, and was now making his way back to the dock.

"Gibbs is coming in," called Ziva.

They all turned to the large open doorway that led to the pier and watched Gibbs disembark from the roof of the tug.

"Gibbs's tape, where's Gibbs's tape**?**" yelled Marley**.** She took off towards the work room, hoping she would find it in the only other room in the warehouse.

"No**,** Marley**,** stay here," hollered Nic**.** But**,** she was too quick for his weak reflexes and muscles.

Iisakkii spotted the child and ran to intercept her. He got to the door just after she had entered and spotted her grabbing the tape from the table. A sudden movement in the far corner of the room caught his attention, and he immediately flung himself into the room and pulled Marley out of the way of a weapon aimed at her**. **"Marley**,** run," he screamed.

Marley didn't hesitate**, **she did just that. Too fearful to stop**,** even when she heard the shot, she just ran blindly through the nearest door and headed towards the light and the east exit.

Tony heard the shots and ran towards the room**.** He got there in time to find Iisakkii lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood and Braum leaning against a second door, his gun pointed at a diminishing Marley as she ran towards the pier. In one fluid motion Tony fired and dropped the man, then ran to catch her.

"Stop! Marley!"

Marley hesitated just for a split second, before she tripped and fell off the pier into fifteen feet of brown murky water.

Ziva and Gibbs were behind them and in time to see Tony dive between two bollards into the bay.

**FREEZE FRAME: Mid profile shot of Tony diving through the air. Eyes wide with fear. Convert black and white. Cut.**

TBC

**Chapter 9:**

**Witness Protection.**

A.N. Okay I've played with this chapter enough. I wasn't sure whether to end it here, but it fits. I know it's a bit of a cliff hanger, but I like to share them around and use different shot angles. Thanks as always to Harliquinn for the advice, the corrections (I'm still a comma crazy) but most of all the encouragement. Please Review, I'm not sure you're all still interested. Next chapters, the clean up, the arrangements and a lovely little romantic scene I'm working on now.


	9. Witness Protection

**FREEZE FRAME 3 – Six Degrees**

SUMMARY: – Six Degrees of Separation. Gibbs, his team, and G. Callen hatch a plan to rescue Marley's uncle, Nic Hanson. Marley and Rye offer their advice and expertise in more ways than they should when they get involved with the rescue. Gibbs's and Gill's romance is cemented. Third in the Freeze Frame series.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS.

Warning: CP. Some parental guidance of a teen in this chapter.

**Previously. **

"Stop! Marley!"

Marley hesitated just for a split second before she tripped and fell off the pier into fifteen feet of brown murky water.

Ziva and Gibbs were behind them, and in time to see Tony dive over between two bollards into the bay.

**Chapter 9 **

**Witness Protection **

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut away to long shot of Marley running with an IV trolley. Gibbs is close behind. There is a profile shot of Tony with a bewildered expression. Convert Black and White CUT. **

_**Black screen SFX – Loud thunderous splash. Cut snap to Tony hitting the water. We get a close up of his face as he turns, looking for Marley in the murky depths. **_

Looking up, Tony spotted Marley's small diffused frame kicking her way to the top some three feet away. He immediately took off after her.

Marley made her way to the light of the surface. As she burst through the top, she gasped for a much needed lung full of air, then started swimming for her life.

Tony easily caught up to her and tried to grab one her wiggling and twisting legs. Marley kicked out at his touch. The child was frantic and, in her panic, was swimming towards the middle of the bay rather than the pier where Ziva and Gibbs watched and called to her.

Tony suddenly got a hold of her ankle and yanked her towards him. Marley thrashed and squealed, taking in gulps of water while trying to escape.

"Hey, Hula girl, it's me. I got you. It's me, Tony." He shouted grasping at her swinging arms. "Settle down, you're going to end up swallowing half the bay."

"Tony," Marley spluttered, then threw herself into his chest and took hold.

"I'm not letting you go, okay. Might need you to help me a little here though, you're half way to Baltimore."

Marley coughed and nodded.

Tony easily made his way back to the pier where Gibbs waited half submerged on the lowest rung of the ladder. Once there, Tony hoisted her butt up with one hand placing her safely into Gibbs's arms. Gibbs then passed her up to Ziva, who sat the girl quickly on the ground while she continued to splutter.

Gibbs was there within minutes kneeling down in front of Marley. He quickly grabbed her and threw her almost upside down over his bent knee and started applying small rabbit punches to her back. Marley expelled several mouthfuls of water before being able to take a huge breath. Once the oxygen hit her lungs, she burst into tears.

Gibbs swung her back up then drew her to him. "Hey, don't waste all that good air," he crooned.

"I swallowed too much water," she declared, then belched.

Gibbs laughed, "Yeah, you did."

Tony took hold of Ziva's outstretched hand and pulled his soggy self up onto the platform. He grabbed Ziva around the waist and leaned on her for support as he, too, caught his breath.

"College Swimming Champion is a little out of shape, Tony?"

Tony chuckled at the pretty agent's quip, then abruptly stopped when he caught the sparkle in her eye. "You okay?" he asked.

"I am fine."

"You look fine, sort of…" he frowned as he tucked a long damp curl behind her ear. He touched the bruise beginning to darken around her neck. "You're sure? What about this?"

"Oh Volkov, hmmf, I have had worse."

_**Cut away to east side of Dock.**_

**Several NCIS ME transport vans and two ambulances have arrived. Rye and Nic Hanson are rugged up and being attended to by medics. Agents are bagging, tagging and collecting evidence. Another pair of agents have cuffed two of the remaining criminals and are loading them into a car. Ducky has arrived and is supervising the deployment of the body bags to be sent back to his morgue. **

"Marley!" Rye yelled, as she jumped from the gurney.

Gibbs, carrying Marley, appeared in the large doors of the warehouse. He was speaking quietly into his mic. "Yep, she's fine, Gill. I know, but she's fine really. Everybody's good. Oh I will, believe me. Gill? I …she needs you back here. Once McGee has that place tied down. Call me back."

Tony and Ziva walked close together behind their boss, smiling at his conversation.

Ducky's attention was immediately diverted from his task, as the group appeared into the light of day. He snapped a quick glance at Rye as she took off to meet them, "Rye Burton, do not dare get off that gurney," he threatened as he walked towards Gibbs.

Rye quickly returned to her spot and wrapped the thermal blanket tightly around herself.

Ducky surveyed Marley. "Put her on the other gurney there, Jethro," he directed, pointing towards the empty bed next to Rye. "Let's get a good look at her.

"I'm fine, Ducky. I just swallowed some water."

"Yes, well I'll be the judge of that," he said listening to her chest. "We need to get you out of these wet clothes. You too Mr. Di Nozzo," he shouted without talking his eyes off Marley, "It looks like you and Rye can have a little trip in an ambulance together," he announced.

"Why?"

"Because, I can hear your bubbling left lung my dear, and Rye looks to have a nasty sprain and will need x-rays."

"And a nasty bite," added Rye, "Marley you took a chunk out of me in that mock fight in there."

Marley giggled as she was wrapped herself tightly in a blanket. "I was just staying in character, you know, to keep the diversion realistic."

"Yeah, good for you, I hope you get a tetanus shot too," she snapped.

"Already up to date with mine, huh," she taunted.

Rye punched Marley, then softened. "You did good in there, you know. Look." Rye pointed to the ambulance next to them, and Marley saw her uncle being prodded and probed.

"Ducky, is Uncle Nic going to be alright?"

"Oh, I think so, but he too needs to be in the hospital. That's a nasty gash on his head. You can visit him later."

"Duck?" whispered Gibbs.

"Already organized, Jethro," pre- empted Ducky. "They will be all admitted to the security ward. Vance has organized the detail. I want Ziva there too."

"But, Ducky."

"There are no buts, David," pounced Gibbs.

"I'll personally escort her, Boss," declared Tony, whose tone brooked no arguments.

"Do that. Go with Nic's ambulance." He ordered.

"Wait Tony, I don't want to be taking any chances with your lungs. I'll have a listen, now, if you please?" asked Ducky.

"Sure, Ducky, but I'm fine."

Ducky just shook his head, and listened to Tony's chest. "Well, you are clear, however I may order a course of anti -biotic just in case. I don't want you getting any chest infections, so out of those wet clothes as soon as you can."

"On it, Ducky."

Tony and Ziva made their way to the ambulance, where a medic quickly bundled the two together with a large blanket. Tony looked at Ziva, a smug smirk on his face. Before getting into the ambulance, Ziva elbowed him in the ribs and quickly unfolded herself from the rug and his teasing embrace.

Gibbs watched agents load four body bags into the NCIS vans before turning again to the doctor, "Body count, Duck?

"Five?"

"Where's Callen?"

"Escorting a friend."

Both men turned to see Callen walking beside two agents wheeling a green bag towards the third mortuary van.

"Iisakkii?" Gibbs quietly asked.

"Yes, it appears he is the one who took out Volkov," stated Ducky.

"Braum was hiding in the work room, he saved Marley's life," stated Gibbs.

They watched the van pull away and Callen turn and slowly walk towards them, "Look after him Doc, won't you."

"I will do my best, Agent Callen. I will do my very best."

"I know you will. Gibbs?" Callen asked.

Gibbs put his finger to his own lips. He unclipped his Bluetooth and handed it to Callen, then flipped opened his phone and punched just one key. "Mike, when can you get here? There's something I want you to do… The usual spot… hey, and don't open the good bottle until I get there… I know it was your Christmas gift, as it was mine to you, you've been re -gifting for years, Boss." He laughed before hanging up.

Gibbs turned back towards the girls who were staring bleary eyed and tearful at the diminishing sight of Callen. They tracked his movements as he got into the car with Ducky and drove off.

Rye's lips quivered as she starred at Gibbs walking towards them. "Was that …?"

"Yup. He'll be looked after."

"It's my fault," rasped Marley.

"That?" said Gibbs flicking a glance over his shoulder. "No, it isn't. That was always going to be one of the many risks he took."

"You're just …" started Marly.

"Trying to make you feel better? Oh, you two aren't going to feel too good when I'm through with you. But you aren't going to be blaming yourself for that, either. Now move over. I have strict orders not to let you two out of my sight, and I want lots of answers."

"Awww! Director Vance, not more protective orders," griped Rye.

"No, Gill's direct orders, and a few unpleasant suggestions for your recuperation."

Both girls lay down and snuggled under the warmth of their blankets and away from the heat of Gibbs's glare. Smirking, Gibbs positioned himself on a stool between the two gurneys as the medics closed the door.

_**Cut away to the Security Ward, National Naval Medical Centre. **_

Gibbs flashed his badge as he entered the large doors of the security ward, ladened with two large coffee mugs. He paused for a moment a scanned the long corridor empty except for the protection guards standing outside of three doors. He looked at the door on his left and on hearing a fit of giggles coming from inside, entered the door on his right.

Gibbs handed one large coffee mug to Tony as he meet him standing at Ziva's bedside.

"What's the prognosis? He asked.

"Ohhh, Thanks Boss." Tony took a sip of his coffee, then pointed to Ziva. "A clap of thunder and lightning, then the wind changed and now she is going to look like that forever, Boss, sort of a 'Freaky Friday' scenario. She will have the mind of a mature ex- mossad ninja in the body of a teenage girl."

"I was asking David."

"Yes, I concur it has been a bit of a freak out day. But I am fine, Gibbs, truly. And I do not know why the wind would make me stay this way. But If I am to re-live my teenage years again in this outfit, then so does Tony in his…" she surveyed his outfit. "I know which I would prefer." She teased back.

Gibbs chuckled, "Oh, I don't know, that orange jump suit has been getting a bit of wear, DiNozzo. It doesn't look too bad on you."

"Really, it doesn't make my butt look big?"

"Yep," chorused Ziva and Gibbs.

"You make a convincing teen, Ziva," quipped Gibbs.

"Yeah, real cute, Ziva, but I would not have asked you to the prom."

"We did not have proms. Perhaps I could get a date to one now, if I am to stay like this," she joked.

"No, prom? Not fun."

"No, we had a debutante ball, a sort of coming out ball…"

"Careful, Ziva, don't say that too loud. Well of course unless you are really coming out, I mean. I got no problems with that, but well …"

Ziva looked confused, and Gibbs slapped Tony up the back of the head.

"Ziva, Boss, got a little worried there," he whispered. "So you were a debutant?" he asked smirking.

"No, I did not get to go to the dance. Something very important came up and my father sent me on a mission. "

"What? You were like 17?" gasped, now a more serious Tony.

"Yes, Tony. Say no more. Anyway, I did not look like this at 17."

"You do look young, it worked, Ziva. You did real well. We're proud of you," Tony said softly.

Gibbs smiled in agreement, proud of both of them.

Ziva blushed at the compliment. "Yes, but I think Volkov was beginning to suspect something. Then, when the girls turned up, I think we would have been made."

"Creative diversion," commented Tony.

"That wasn't my Idea… Rye came up with that. We were lucky, but I had it covered as soon as Braum was going to leave. It turned out that's the main thing. The girls played along, so it worked. However, I do not understand how they got themselves caught. Why were they at Rose's apartment?"

"Doesn't matter, not going to save their skinny little butts," said Gibbs.

Tony laughed, "Maybe we could get them a couple of these jumpsuits."

"Yeah, maybe," quipped Gibbs, slam dunking his empty coffee container in the waste basket on the way out.

Gibbs burst through the door to almost catch two young girls scrambling back into to their hospital beds. Marley wasn't as fortunate as Rye. Trying to maneuver a portable IV stand while wearing a cumbersome and oversized hospital gown, she became tangled when one of her legs got caught in the gap between the back ties taking a section of her Saline drip tube with it.

"Shit," she yelped and quickly lay back, pulled the hospital sheet over her legs, trying to hide her entwined form.

Gibb rushed to her bedside just in time to catch the toppling IV pole. "It's late. Why are you two out of bed?"

"I'm not," smiled Marley.

"Now!" He mock growled.

"That's right, I'm in bed right now," agreed Marley.

"We both are," smirked Rye.

Gibbs tried to shake the chuckle raising his throat. "Ahem, well, now you are all tangled up and are about to rip out your IV out. Come on, turn over," he said pulling back the sheet.

Marley started to roll over, then suddenly changed her mind, "I can do it," she scowled.

"She's got no underwear on, Gibbs, they took all her wet clothes," Rye informed him.

"Yeah, they were going to find me some pajamas but that was an hour ago already," moaned Marley.

"Ohh, okay. Can you untangle yourself?" asked Gibbs.

"I'll try." Marley grunted and groaned. "I have to undo the ties at the back."

"I'll help, Marley." Rye jumped from her bed and came to Marley's side. "Sorry, Marls, my wrist is too sore. I can't undo the knot."

"Here, turn over," ordered Gibbs.

"Okay, but no looking," warned Marley.

Gibbs held onto the IV pole as Marley turned the other way, giving the tubing some extra slack. "Hold still," snapped Gibbs as he untied the knot, "Rye, pull the tubing free."

Rye slid the tube down and out from under her foot. Gibbs quickly tied the knot of her gown then landed a quick sharp swat to her covered backside.

"Ow, you weren't supposed to be looking."

"I wasn't, I was smacking," laughed Gibbs, "Next time stay in bed when you're told."

Marley quickly turned back not taking any more chances. Rye jumped back into bed when Gibbs shot her a glare and warned, "that's only a warm up you two. Neither of you are good at doing what you are told."

"But, Gibbs," complained Rye. "I'm injured. My wrist, could be broken, you know."

"Well, if it is, it's a long way from your backside," came a chastising voice from the door.

"Dad!" called Rye.

Tom Burton wheeled himself into the room. His crutches conveniently strapped to the back of his chair, "Raleigh Louise Burton."

Rye flew to her father and embraced him, bursting into tears.

Marley looked at Rye and her dad, then looked up at Gibbs and smiled, "Louise, huh? That was grandma's name, and Rose's second name."

"Yeah, I know," said Gibbs. "Come on, Thelma, let's leave these two alone."

"Huh, very funny, Gibbs, you made a movie reference."

"I do watch movies you know, just not a lot of them."

Marley all of a sudden dropped her gaze, remembering the tape. She couldn't recall what she had done with it. Just the same, it was probably lost forever. She didn't know how she was going to tell Gibbs.

"Hey, Marley, let's go," nudged Gibbs, "Here," he said, offering the IV pole. "There is someone who wants to catch up with you, too."

Gibbs helped Marley out of bed and carefully steered her IV pole towards the door, "You right with this, I can get a wheelchair? He suggested.

"No, the wheels make it easy. Hey, can I stand on it and you push me?" smiled Marley.

"No, just walk slowly and don't go getting tangled up or go pulling on the tube again."

Gibbs walked past Tom and Rye, who were still hugging. Tom pushed Rye back for a moment and extended his hand to the agent. "Agent Gibbs, thank you."

"Gibbs. Call me Gibbs, Tom."

"Will do. Thanks for the thumps up on my application, too."

"What application?" asked Rye.

"I've applied for a job with Naval Intelligence, Bomb Disposal Training and Requalification."

"That good?" edged Rye.

"What do you think?" asked Tom.

"I think it's great," beamed Rye.

"I think it is too. But there are going to be a few more rules for you young lady. And we may as well get to the bottom of a few issues right now," he frowned.

"But, Dad, my arm, your leg?"

"But, Rye, my arms fine. And one knee is all I need," he laughed.

As did Gibbs and Marley as they left the room.

"Sit, young lady," ordered Tom.

Rye propped herself up on the medi bed and watched her dad easily stand on his prosthesis and walk stiffly over and sit next to her. He put his arm around her and kissed her head.

He kept his face there for a little while, "God, I missed you."

Rye blushed with guilt. "You do pretty well on that," she said pointing to his leg. "How come the wheels?"

"I'm still a beginner, baby. I get tired more than anything. But, I will be home soon."

Rye looked up into his face and let the tears fall.

Tom used his thumb to wipe her tears away. "I still want you to spend time with Gill in the duel care program. That okay?"

"Yep," nodded Rye, "I'm sorry, Dad."

"What for? Being mad at me because you were frightened, sneaking out to watch me through a window, because you missed me." He stated softly.

"Making Grandma June's life hell," added Rye.

"Grandma June is fine; she's a lot smarter than you think. She had a pretty good idea of what was going on with you."

"I hated you for getting hurt, but I was glad that you were coming home. I hated that kid for getting killed, I know it wasn't his fault, but I was glad it was him instead of you. What kind of person thinks like that? I didn't want you see those things in me. But I wanted to see you, so I would just sneak out and make sure you were okay."

"You know that all makes sense. Lots of things go through our mind when we've had something bad happen to us. You know, what I was thinking?"

Rye shook her head and then said, "You thought I didn't love you?"

"No, baby girl, I never thought that. When I was carrying that little boy, all I was thinking was run. Get him out of here. I was happy that he was free of the bomb. Then everything went crazy. I didn't know the little boy had died; I just kept trying to run, on no legs. The fellas had to stop me. Then I thought shit, I've been hit. And I stopped thinking about the little boy in my arms and just saw your face. I thought to myself; boy oh boy, Rye is going to absolutely pissed if die." He laughed.

"You did not," she scowled and poked him.

"Yeah, I did. You've got a nasty temper, little girl, just like you're beautiful mother." He said, kissing her again. "More so though, I didn't want to leave you, leave you alone or miss out on all the great things in life you're going to do."

"And that kept you alive. A bit cliché, Dad."

"Nope, the guys kept me alive and the surgeon did a pretty fine job with my screwed up leg and the rest of my injuries. But those thoughts kept me looking forward. And every time I spotted your face looking through the gym doors, I smiled and got going again."

"And now you're here."

"Yup, to whop your butt. You scared the life out of me. What on earth were you thinking? I know Gibbs sorted out the escape attempt from the hotel, but what the hell went on in your head when you took off this afternoon?"

"Well it was like this. Marley's had a pretty rough time, Dad. Anyway, the kid was just about to have a complete meltdown over this tape that got busted and she wanted to fix it. But we didn't know that those dirtbags were at her mom's apartment. So when they took us I just tried to play it cool. I had Tony's Iphone so I knew they could track us. And then, when we got there, Ziva, who was pretending to be Marley only an older Marley because they thought I was Marley, gave me the cue to try and stall the bad guys so that she could get Nic free and take on Volkov. He's this really bad douche bag, who'd been holding Marley's uncle and kidnapping girls to sell in the sex trade. So I went along with it, and before you knew it, we were all outta of there and everybody was doing well, except for Iisakkii. He was a bad guy at first, but he wanted to help because he really didn't like being a bad guy. He was kinda cute. I wish he… I wish he… Anyway, I guess I wasn't really thinking about the dangers. I just sort of ran on instinct and I thought I did pretty well, really."

"Yeah, you did pretty well," said Tom, then pulled Rye over his lap and assailed her backside with several hard swats.

"Ow, Dad, but…Ow, ow…"

Tom interrupted her pleas with several more hard smacks and a loud lecture. "You're a right chip off the old block aren't you? Well if you ever do something so foolish and dangerous again you will not only be grounded for life, I'll organize around the clock security protection, perhaps with Gibbs. Plus, I will not hesitate to administer another sound spanking that will make this one seem like a walk in the park. You got that?"

"Ow, yes, yes, I get it, OWWWW."

"Good," announced Tom with one final stinging swat. He sat her back up beside him.

"Jeeesshh!" Rye tried to rub her backside. "Boy, you have been working out," she complained.

Tom pulled her hands away and held onto them. "No rubbing yet, I want you to remember for a while longer. Please, Rye, never do that again, never get hurt."

Rye burst into tears, and dropped her head into his chest.

"It would tear me apart, far more than any land mind could. I can't lose you, too."

"And I can't lose you, Dad," she sniffed.

"I know. You haven't, and I promise not to do anything as life threatening as bomb disposal again, either. But I'm a trained expert, and you are not." He smiled tapping her nose.

"Yet!" she threatened.

"Oh, no."

"Oh yes, I think I will just aim at studying law, be a detective, or maybe join the Marines, something like that," mused Rye, drying the last of her tears with her sleeve.

"Yep okay, studying right!" He said sarcastically, handing her a hankerchief.

"No, Dad, really," she muffled, while blowing her nose, then drew a large breath, "I'm focused now."

"You're fifteen."

"Only for a year, old guy." She teased.

_**Cut away to Nic Hanson's Hospital room. **_

Gibbs trying to keep Marley from speeding up the corridor had Marley giggling as she entered Nic's room. Director Vance was talking quietly to Nic, while ducky flipped through his medical files.

Nic's serious expression dissolved as soon as he spotted Marley come through the door, "Hey, Marley moo?"

Gibbs stationed Marley and her IV pole at his beside before lifting the small girl up to sit next to her uncle on the bed. Marley kissed him carefully, aware of his bandages. "Uncle Nic, I didn't know you were so badly hurt."

"It's not too bad," he said, brushing her bangs out of her eyes so he could get a good look at her.

"Nicolas here is very lucky, a mild concussion and a few stitches. A bit more bed rest, he will be as good as new. That goes for you, too, Marley," scolded Ducky.

"Okay, Ducky, I'll be able to sleep now that I've seen Uncle Nic."

"Good, but there's a little more to sort out, Marley," said Nic.

"Things are going to move pretty fast around here and we need to …" Marley's head flew up, to glance at the Director and the files he held in his hand. Vance smiled, "you are a very perceptive little girl, Marley."

"I know so, what's going on?"

Nic turned Marley's head back to face him. "Marley, this isn't quite over yet. I need to help get all these guys, the ones overseas as well. But I can't do that as Nic Hanson anymore."

"So you're going into witness protection, sort of like me?"

"Yeah, sort of. I'm going to be given a new identity, one that can still keep me in touch with the bad guys."

" But Nic Hanson has to di… disappear, forever," explained Nic.

Marley dropped her head and looked at her hands. "Which means, I can't come with you, right?"

"Right. Marley Rose Hanson needs to be protected. You're files are to be sealed, just like they have been for the last two weeks. But I'm going to make Gill your permanent guardian, with NCIS as the administrators of the trust. That so they can keep the files sealed there. Agent Gibbs will be named as the NCIS guardian. You don't have to officially change your name, but I think it would be a good idea to at least change it informally until you are twenty- one."

"So Gill and Gibbs are like my parents?"

"Yep, they have duel guardianship, so it's very much like that. Marley I don't want to have to hide you for the rest of your life. I know this isn't fair, in a way, but I really think it's the best for you. The best chance for you to have a normal life."

"Sure, I understand, but… it's not like you're dead or anything, not really. But I won't get to see you."

"Yes, you will. Not for a little while, but we will set up special phone calls and video calls, plus meetings when I'm back here. Don't worry, I'll be keeping tabs on you, so no more taking off and getting yourself into dangerous situations."

"She won't," added Gibbs.

"Marley, are you okay with all of this?" asked Nic.

"Yeah… Sort of."

"If you need to think about, that's okay," said Gibbs. "Nothing's permanent until Gill comes and signs all the papers. But, Marley we have to work all this out fast."

"Tomorrow, we are going to move your Uncle to NCIS headquarters. The medical file here will read he had complications with his head wound and a death certificate will be issued," clarified Vance.

"Then he will come to me," said Ducky. "I will make sure he is well enough to be snuck out of the country."

Gibbs bent down and squeezed her hand. "Gill and I will come and get you and take you back to NCIS. You will be able to say goodbye to Uncle Nic. It might be a long time before you see him again."

Nic rested his chin on the top of her head. "Not too long, Marley, I promise," he whispered.

"For now," said Vance, "we all will have to pretend he is dead."

"Okay," Marley nodded.

"Good, now back to bed, young lady," ordered Ducky.

"Just one more hug." Marley leaned in and wrapped her arms around Nic's chest, then kissed his face.

Gibbs turned to Ducky, "How's everything back at headquarters?"

"Palmer is dealing with autopsy for the moment. Abby was cataloguing the evidence. I'm surprised though, she hasn't rushed in here it. She was most anxious to see for herself how everybody was doing. Hopefully she's decided to rest."

"Gibbs, what have got for me?" asked Vance.

Gibbs moved towards Leon Vance and spoke to him quietly in the corner, "Franks is arriving on the midnight plane. Have they rounded up all of Volkov's men?"

"Fornell has been delivering them to NCIS all day. They still haven't bought in Thorn," said Vance.

"The banker?"

"Yes, and until we've got him, everybody stays here."

"I'm waiting on McGee and Gill."

"They should turn up soon. The girls are on their way to LA with Hetty and Callen. They will head back here day after tomorrow for the service at Arlington."

"How did you swing that one?"

"Never you mind. Just know that it's done."

Gibbs looked over at Marley. "She's been pretty amazing through all this."

"Yes, but I think another of your surrogate children is need of some sleep," smirked Vance, nodding towards a dozy Marley in the embrace of a very much asleep Nic Hanson.

Gibbs moved over to the bed side. "Hey, back to your bed, and let Uncle Nic rest."

Gibbs helped her down, "still want to ride?" he asked.

Marley shook her head, as they made their way to the door. Once outside Marley stopped and looked up at Gibbs, "Are you happy about all this? I mean, were you kind of forced to be my guardian?'

"Yes I'm very happy about all this and nobody forced me to do anything." Gibbs knelt down and searched for an answer to explain her forlorn demeanor. "What about you? You happy with the arrangements?'

Marley suddenly burst into tears. She scrubbed at her face before trying to answer, "I'm happy, very happy about it … but….I'm trouble Gibbs. You might want to change your mind after you find out… out… what I've done."

"Hey, you're not trouble. You're in trouble for going off like that this afternoon, and don't worry it's still on my do list. But I'm also very proud of you. Marley, there is nothing that is going to stop either Gill or I wanting guardianship. Now you need to get some sleep. We will talk about everything tomorrow."

Marley shook her head in between sobs, "No Gibbs.. I gotta tell you what… I did...I can't sleep, without telling you. I'm afraid… But I got to tell you, it's only fair… But it's bad, Gibbs, and I wouldn't blame you for hating me for it."

"Marley, what's so bad? There is nothing that bad."

"There is, she cried, there is… I… broke your memories."

"Huh?"

Marley took a huge breath, trying to clarify her confession without the tears. "I mean I broke your video tape of Kelly. And I went to Rose's apartment to fix it. I can fix it, Gibbs, but… I lost it at the warehouse… I can't fix it I can't ..."

Gibbs eyes went wide, "You what! You took off and got yourself kidnapped for …and nearly…of all the du…"

Fear washed over Marley's face. "I told you, I told you, I'm sorry I didn't…" Unable to control the choking lump in her throat and keep her panic at bay, Marley yanked her arm away, grabbed her IV pole and scooted with it down the long hallway towards the exit.

"No, Marley stop!"

Tony came out of Ziva's room, wondering what the shouts were about. He watched Gibbs running down the hallway after Marley, her medical gown billowing and flapping around behind her. She was using one foot to push off the wheels of the IV trolley and the other to propel herself towards two very large security doors.

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut away to long shot of Marley running with an IV trolley. Gibbs is close behind. There is a profile shot of Tony with a bewildered expression. Convert Black and White CUT. **

TBC

**Chapter 10 **

**The Lake House**

A.N. Thanks so much everyone for the reviews and support. Sorry, if these chapters are too long, I've tried to cut them a little shorter, but I'm afraid if I edit too much it will be confusing. I have written the next chapter, but there are a few things I'm not too sure on, like how Gibb's should deal with Marley, and then a romantic scene for Gibbs and Gill… Finally.

**Harliquinn** is working harder than I, correcting and making suggestions, so give a huge shout out for a fantastic job as always. In saying that, the site has had a few problems with doc exchange formats, so any mistakes that remain are my original boo boo's.

Please review we would love to know what you think… and what you want.

**. **


	10. The Lake House

**FREEZE FRAME 3 – Six Degrees**

**SUMMARY:** – Six Degrees of Separation. Gibbs, his team, and G. Callen hatch a plan to rescue Marley's uncle, Nic Hanson. Marley and Rye offer their advice and expertise in more ways than they should when they get involved with the rescue. Gibbs's and Gill's romance is cemented. Third in the Freeze Frame series.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS.

**Previously. **

Tony came out of Ziva's room wondering what the shouts were about. He watched Gibbs chasing down the hallway after Marley, her medical gown billowing and flapping around behind her, using the wheels of an IV trolley and one foot to push off and propel herself towards two very large security doors.

**Warnings: **Spanking of a minor.

A.N. Long chapter. A romantic night for Gill and Gibbs with lots of innuendo, however I hope tasteful.

**Chapter 10 **

**The Lake House**

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut to close –up profile of Mike Franks laughing. Gill and Gibbs can be seen mid frame, mid shot, in each other's arms, smiling. McGee is left of frame scratching his face. Convert black and white. CUT. **

Marley swung one of the security doors open and ran smack bang into the security officer. She toppled head over heels and ass up on top of the man in a tangled mess.

Gibbs quickly grabbed Marley and picked her up before she could regain her footing. She struggled, ripping the IV needle from the crook of her forearm. Gibbs compressed the sudden spurt of blood with his thumb and pulled her way from the constricting tubing. Tony arrived to help the security guard up as Gibbs carried Marley to the bench of the nurses' station and firmly sat the still wriggling child down. "Enough," he said, slapping her leg with his free hand.

One of the nurses appeared. "Goodness, hey, settle down," she said. She moved Gibbs's thumb away and looked at the wound. "It's okay; you stopped the bleeding. Let's just put a bandaid on it for now okay," she gently suggested to the sobbing child.

Marley nodded through her tears and hitched breaths.

Once the bandaid was applied, Gibbs picked her up and carried her towards her room. Tony met up with Ziva, who had, by now, come to see what was going on.

"Mind if I use your room for a moment, Ziva?" asked Gibbs.

"No, Gibbs, go right ahead." She looked at Tony. "What's happened?"

"Not sure."

"Looks like Marley's had one of her crackdowns, I'd say."

"Meltdown, Ziva. Yep."

Gibbs walked into Ziva's hospital room and sat down on the large high back chair. He sat Marley on his lap and rubbed circles over her back. When her wracking sobs had slowed, he pried her away from his chest and put his face under her downcast eyes. "Okay, you need to listen. I do not hate you."

"But …You said…" she hiccupped.

"You need to listen," he warned again. "Not jump to conclusions. While I may be sad about the broken tape, it is not as bad as a broken you would have been. It is not the object of my entire memories; those memories can never be broken. You were foolish and didn't stop to think about your safety, over a bit of plastic tape. One, I might add, that can be fixed."

Marley tried to catch her breath, but was feeling the sobs start to rise again. "Could, Gibbs... I lost it... I'm sorry."

Gibbs flipped her over his arm and aimed one swat to the bare backside peeking through the gaps of her gown. "Okay, you lost it. Over and done. Feel better?" He said sitting her back up.

"No,owA!" She pouted, stunned but, immediately stopped crying.

"Come here. You're a funny kid." He smiled and pulled her in for a hug. "I can't believe you would take off on Ducky and risk being killed Marley, for a stupid tape. The memories aren't broken or lost."

"The tape wasn't stupid. It was about Kelly learning to ride her bike, and you were helping her and laughing and happy. You had brown hair and skinny legs, and…"

"And I can see all that in my head, it's like my own video tape in there. So the memory isn't lost, and now it's a memory for you, too."

"That's pretty smart, Gibbs. But, I couldn't think that smart at the time."

"No, but you should have done as you were told."

"I just got all worried at the time. I thought it would break your heart, Gibbs. I didn't care that I was going to be in deep trouble and that you were gonna bust my butt once we got back and you found out that I had disappeared. I wasn't exactly thinking about me. I just kept thinking about what it might be like if I forgot about Rose and Uncle Nic. I really want to stay here, but I don't want to forget them. It scares me, and I was scared for you, scared that you would hate me, never want to see me again, and never feel the same. Oh, I'm so dumb sometimes. She lay back against his chest and cried again. "What if I forget them, Gibbs?"

"You won't, Marley. But it will still hurt to remember, just not as much. You know, you smile at the memories as time goes on. Sometimes you re-live the fear, when you first found out they were gone. But, most of the time, the memories make you smile."

"I can still see Rose, you know, Gibbs." She sniffed.

Gibbs caressed her head before planting a peck on her crown. "There are lots of things that jog my good memories. Sometimes it's a smell, or another little girl's giggle, a picture, an old soda ring top…"

"Huh?"

"Kelly used to collect soda ring tops and make necklaces out of them."

"Okay, now that's dumb. You can get a nasty cut from those things."

"Not as nasty, as putting yourself in the worst kind of danger, like you did today! Those men weren't playing around, weren't pretending to be mean. They would have sold you into god knows what sort of nightmare, or killed you all because you were in the way. Just because you're a cute kid doesn't make any difference to them. Bastards like that don't care that you're an innocent. I don't need another hurt like that, not another memory like that, neither does Gill or Nic."

"I guess I really messed up," She whispered into his shirt.

"Ah uh, little girl, but not anything so bad that I could hate you for it. However, you have a spanking coming. You were warned."

Marley pushed back from his chest and looked up at him with her huge brown eyes. "But, I'm not well! Maybe we should discuss this tomorrow?" she tried.

Gibbs chuckled, then once again flipped her sideways over his knees, took hold of her waist and landed a sharp swat to her bare backside. "I don't think that argument worked for Rye.," Then added another slap with his open hand. "You were well enough to abscond at a 100 miles per hour on an IV pole," he quipped before continuing the promised spanking.

By the fifth stinging smack Marley was crying and kicking. "Ow, Gibbs, no more, Ow." Marley reached back and grabbed the tails of the medical gown and crossed them back over to protect her rump, leaving her hands there to further shield her backside from Gibbs's large hand."

"Good try, kid," said Gibbs, smacking her hands away, and then popping her backside again.

"Ow, it stings," she growled in frustration and tears.

"It's supposed to." He quickly flipped open the back of her gown. "You figured this would be coming when you took off from Ducky. I want your solemn promise this time; Stay," smack, "out of", smack, "danger," smack. He stopped and waited for her reply.

"I promise, Dad… I promise… I will try," she sobbed.

"No," smack "just trying." He stopped again. "I'm not talking about situations you have no control over, just the ones you do. You will never put yourself in that sort of danger again." He added another wallop and sat her back on his lap not troubled about the wincing, wriggling, and tearful child trying to rub the burn out from her very pink bottom. "And you disobey a direct order from Gill, me or any of the team; you will find yourself over my knee again, even if you are thirty years old and still living at home."

"Thirty?" She sniffed in horror. "By thirty, I will have made my name as a… A famous movie director." She wiped the last of her tears away with a little help from Gibbs's thumbs. "I'll make romantic comedies," she snivelled, then tried to smile. " Or maybe I'll be re-invent the classic western…" she inhaled a large breath, "Where the leading lady rides off into the sunset with a guitar playing cowboy," she threatened.

"Not unless I've checked the guitar playing cowboy out," he warned.

Marley giggled. "Thirty years, Gibbs, do you think I'll be allowed to stay around for that long?"

"Don't see why not."

"So, it won't matter if I forget every now and again and call you Dad instead of Gibbs?"

" I won't be forgetting. They are nice new memories, Marley."

"That's good, because I can't help it; you're such a bossy type, Dad."

Ziva and Tony, listening from the door, figured it was safe to come in once they heard laughter.

"So how's Princess Bare Bottom?" said Tony as he came through the door.

Marley immediately wrapped the oversized gown around her torso. "Not funny, Tony."

"But, you were you kid, your little tush bouncing down the hall way. Though ripping out your IV wasn't," he mocked. He walked over and squatted down next to where she was nestled in Gibbs's arms." Really, you okay, Princess?"

"Am now, well nearly," she screwed up her face. "Thanks for saving me from swimming to Baltimore, Tony, and rescuing Uncle Nic." She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Thanks, everybody. I'm sorry I made it harder than it should have been."

"We'll overlook rule number six this time. Apology accepted," grinned Tony.

Marley took a huge sigh of relief and lay back against Gibbs's chest and held tight to his shirt front before closing her eyes.

"Yes, well, no more excitement, please people. Everybody needs to get some rest. I have a lot to do tomorrow, and I would like to leave here knowing everybody is safe and sound," said Ducky, pushing past Tony.

Abby suddenly burst into the room. "Gibbs, where's Marley? She's not in her room."

"She's here, Abbs."

"Oh, I panicked when she wasn't in her room. Rye is fast asleep and so is this gorgeous looking man in a chair next to her bed. And Marley's bed's empty. Well, you know, that's just an uneasy sight, Gibbs. The empty bed, I mean. The guy's cute. Rye's father, I'm guessing."

"That would be Tom Burton," said Ziva. "I have worked with him. He is very good looking, isn't he, Abby. I quite agree."

"I quite agree," parroted Tony.

"Please, everybody move out."

"Duck's right. Here, Tony, take Marley, she's absolutely exhausted."

"She's absolutely sound asleep, Jethro. I've ordered a course of antibiotics for her and an X-ray for Rye in the morning."

"Put her in my bed, Tony. I will sleep in Marley's room with Rye," offered Ziva.

"It's no problem, Ziva. She's not heavy."

Tony gathered Marley's limp form and took her through to her room. Ziva smiled and went to follow, but was pulled back by Ducky. Bed for you too, please, Miss David."

"Abbs, you heard from Tim in the last hour?"

"No, Gibbs, not a word."

Gibbs flipped his phone open. "Gill was going to call me as soon as they were on their way," he mumbled as he left the room. He punched Gill's number and waited for her to answer. "Abbs, Ducky, go home. There is plenty of security he… Gill, where are you? I'm hoping you're half way back. Put McGee on."

"_Jethro, no, well there's been a problem, rather a delay. Tim was securing the property earlier this evening, and well, he's come into contact with poison ivy. I've just come back from the clinic. He's red raw. The doctors are keeping him there. Could Ducky send them his medical files? Tim said last time the cream Ducky used made it worse, so he thinks he is allergic to it." _

"Ducky's here, Gill." Gibbs handed Ducky his cell.

"Miss Riggs, how can I help?"

"_Dr. Mallard, we just need to know what cream Tim's allergic to." _

"He's not allergic to any creams."

Abby bounced on the balls of her feet and raised her hand in the air. "Ah, Gibbs, Ducky's right. Tony put itching powder in Ducky's lotion. It made Tim's rash worse. There was nothing wrong with Ducky's treatment, just one of Tony's silly pranks, Gibbs," she said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Did you hear that, Gill?"

"_Yep. I will let the doctors know. But, I might as well stay here for the night. It's too late to drive back, and it looks like rain." _

"No, Gill, I'll come to you. I'd rather you weren't alone."

"_Gee, Gibbs, I'd rather we were,"_ she giggled.

"Gill, we're on speaker here."

"_Oops, no seriously, don't be silly, it's a three hour drive_. "

"Not for me. Wait up for me. I want to tell you about the arrangements with Nic Hanson and Marley."

"Yes, it's good news. Director Vance has been on the phone with me this evening. How did Marley take it?"

"She's happy, but she's a little worried about things. You need to talk to her," said Gibbs.

"_Not a problem. Don't worry, Gibbs. I've been with Marley for eighteen months now. She copes well with change. These are big changes, but she knows us. I can't wait to see her. I couldn't be happier with the arrangements. Your Director Vance is a genius to be able to organize this so quickly. I'm so happy about it all, and I will make sure Marley knows that. "_

"Yup, me too, Gill. I'll be there soon."

"_Okay, bye_. "

Tony came out of Marley's and Rye's room, "what's up?"

Gibbs snapped his phone shut with one hand and slapped Tony up the head with the other.

"What I'd do?"

"Itching powder in McGee's lotion!" Gibbs growled.

Tony looked at Abbs. "Snitch."

"DiNozzo, stay here. Get onto Fornell and get the update on Thorn. Ducky, go home. Abbs, go home. That's an order."

"Happy to, Jethro, but not before I get Tony that anti biotic. I think an intra muscular injection in the left gluteus maximus should be the best fix for our young prank playing Special Agent," scowled Ducky.

"No, Ducky, really I…"

"Yes, really." Ducky grabbed Tony by the ear and dragged him down the hallway to the meds room.

"Gibbs, it's late, I could drive there with you," said Abby.

Tom Burton wheeled himself out of the girls' room and arched to stretch his back. "Drive where? You need to get somewhere fast, Gibbs?" asked Tom.

"Yeah, I'd like to."

"Done. Get to the helipad on the roof. Give me fifteen." Tom Burton smiled as he dialed his own cell. "Francis, you on grave yard tonight? Good, I'm calling in that favor…"

_**Cut away to a secluded cottage Lake Anna**_.

Gill ran with a flashlight to the front door and anxiously watched a helicopter land in a large clearing next to the lake. The wind had picked up and the rain had started to fall, which made tracking the figure that came towards with her light beam difficult.

"Gill, it's me," bellowed Gibbs.

Relieved, she dropped the flashlight and ran to greet him. "Jethro, thank god you're here."

"Why, what's happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but the power has gone out, and I can't find the fuse box."

Gibbs walked to the porch, picked up the flashlight, and signalled the pilot, who then lifted off.

"Can't we get a lift back with him?" Gill yelled over the deafening noise of helicopters blades.

"Nope, he's going on patrol. The morning will do."

"You sure? What about Marley?"

"She's safe and sound and settled for the night. We'll run by and pick up Tim and then head back to the hospital. Come on, let's find this fuse box."

Gibbs led Gill as they searched the front of the house then the back for the fuse box. Once they found it, Gibbs lifted its cover. "Here, hold this for me," he said handing the flashlight to Gill. "There's nothing wrong with the fuse box, it's probably a black out with this storm. We'll have to wait it out."

"Okay, we'll have to go back to the front door. I've locked all the others. "

"Good girl."

Just then a loud clap of thunder sounded. The down pour that followed had Gill and Gibbs running for the cover of the porch. They arrived completely saturated within seconds.

The lake house was very old, but had been kept in very good repair over the years. Gibbs stood in the entrance and surveyed the rooms on either side. To the right was a large living room, with several modern sofas and a huge open fire. A small dining room on the left led to the kitchen.

"The bedrooms and bathrooms are upstairs. There is another shower room downstairs next to the kitchen," said Gill.

"Well, there should be hot water left in the tanks. Why don't you get out of those wet clothes? I'll rustle up us some food. Do you have a change of clothes with you?"

"Yes, somewhere."

"That's a shame," he mumbled.

"Pardon?"

"I think we might be best bedding down here, next to the fire, at least it will be warm. Go on, take a shower."

"I'll need the flashlight, you light the fire first," suggested Gill.

They both went into the living room and started stacking the fire. Within minutes they had it admitting a warm glow and illuminating the room. Gibbs handed Gill the flashlight. "Now that's set, you better get out of those clothes."

Gill raised her eyebrows.

Gibbs looked confused for a moment before taking in her cheeky smile. He was then mesmerised by a trickle of water that dripped from the ends of her long hair and ran down the nape of her neck and pooled in the cleavage of her very wet white linen shirt. He moved forward and kissed her softly on the lips, then sat back and smirked. "I meant wet clothes. Have a warm shower, you'll feel much better."

Gill laughed, grabbed the flashlight, and made her way up the stairs.

Gibbs found a candle and lit it, and then made his way to the kitchen, hoping to find something in the cupboards to eat. There was plenty of can foods, but most of it needed cooking. He finally settled on a bottle of white wine, and some cheese and crackers. _Why not,_ he thought, _a little celebration_. He took them back to the living room and sat them on a side table next to the sofa.

While Gill continued to shower, he removed his wet pullover and shirt and hung them to the side near the fire. His t-shirt was relatively dry, as were his pants except for the bottom half of the legs.

He stoked the embers again before searching by candle light for blankets and pillows in one of the upstairs bedrooms. He gathered what he could one handed and trudged downstairs again to sort out the sleeping arrangements.

Gill appeared from the bottom of the stairs wrapped in only a sheet.

"Nice outfit," chuckled Gibbs.

"Well, my overnight bag is in the car."

"Oh, where are the keys?"

"Ahhh, not sure, but the car's open."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and held out his hand. "Here, give me the flashlight."

Gill smiled in appreciation and handed it to him. After he left she nonchalantly went about re- sorting the sleeping arrangements. She paused when all of a sudden a mischievous thought crossed her mind and provoked the release of an equally mischievous giggle.

Gibbs made it to the car relatively unscathed and dry. The rain had died off some and now only a fine mist blew across to the lake. He grabbed the car door and went to yank it open. The sudden jar told him it was locked. He tried all the other doors, only to find them also locked. He swung the light to the ignition, convinced that Gill the dill had locked them in there, but they were not. The rain started to fall heavily again. He growled and turned to make a dash to the house before he got saturated all over again. He paused just before the porch, letting the rain soak his clothes clear through his skin. With a glint in his eye and a mischievous revelation, he shook his head and laughed before jumping onto the porch and heading inside.

Gibbs flicked his wet shoes and socks off at the door. He stopped at the living room doors and switched of his flashlight. He closed the bi fold doors, closing in the warmth and the glow from the fire. He smiled when he saw Gill lying comfortably on the floor under the blankets with her elbow propped on the pillows, supporting her head. Her soft and pensive expression played with his eyes as he moved closer.

No words were spoken as Gibbs removed his wet clothes and slid under the sheets and into Gill's inviting embrace. The first kiss was slow and gentle. The parting was just as slow, sanctioning their warm lips to send a quiet flow of breath air to the other. Never taking his eyes from the beautiful face in front of him, Gibbs pushed their covering down and let it bunch at their hips, letting the sudden cool air excite and announce intentions. He traced the fine satin contours of her body with his finger and, when the chemistry of his touch sensitize the pours of her skin, revelled in Gill's unspoken declaration and consent.

Gill gazed at Gibbs's face, watching him watching her, feeling adored and desired by his expression and enticing contact. Instinctively she let her hands caress his chest, leaving them to find the textures of his body sensually and in anticipation.

The second kiss was full and seductive, a prelude to lasting and eccentric moments of delight, created by the touches and the tastes of each other.

_**CA to Dulles International Airport 12.45 am.**_

Mike Franks disembarked through the gate lounge and headed for the exit doors. As usual, he had no baggage to pick up, He made his way to the first floor departures in a bid to catch a cab dropping off passengers, thus avoiding the long cab queues at arrivals. His attention was immediately drawn to a couple of federal agents. FBI, he surmised, who were watching the cue of people at the Emirates International counter. As a matter of interest, he surveyed the passengers waiting to present their passports, and within seconds he spotted the agents' quarry. A tall, well dressed gentlemen, brief case in hand and sweating profusely, nervously made his way to the pretty attendant dealing with the business class passengers.

The two agents slowly made their way to the customs doorway, smiling as they patiently waited for the oblivious target to make his way to where they would arrest him with little fuss. They flashed their badges at the customs officer checking the passengers' boarding passes as they entered through international departure gates. When they turned back, their smiles quickly faded from their faces as the tall well dressed man caught their subtle introduction, turned around and headed for the nearest exit.

Mike Franks shook his head and chuckled, "jist like old times, always doing their job for them." He followed the man to the cab ranks outside and watched him grab a poor fellow taking too long to get out of the vehicle and bark instructions to the driver. Mike did the same with a cab three spaces behind, and fired the order, "Follow that cab". He sat back and flipped his cell open. He texted a message to Gibbs, then flicked through his contacts and hit the number he had been looking for. "Fornell, you got a couple of guys following a tall, well dressed man at Dulles? Cause they just lost him."

"_Who is this?"_

"Let's say I'm a friend of Gibbs."

"Well, friend of Leroy Jethro Gibbs, keep tabs on that guy. Believe me, you'll be doing both of us a favor. Now where are you? I'll send back up."

"Yeah, will do, but not yet. Don't want any more screw ups. Now, why don't you tell me what this is all about. Who is the rich, nasty man I'm following, and where's Gibbs?"

_**Cut away to Cottage Lounge. **_

Gill and Gibbs dozed in each other's arms. They lay there on the comfortable rugs and blankets in front of the fire, warm and content. Gibbs kissed Gill's sleepy face and rolled on to his back, then pulled Gill in close and tucked her under his arm. Gill shuffled up further, laid her head on his chest, and drew a deep breath of satisfaction. Gibbs smiled and used his free hand to run his fingers through her long hair, its auburn streaks glowed like gold from the light of the fire.

Gibbs spotted the light from his cell next to his pants. He recognized the faint vibration and ping of a text message. He gently removed Gill's form, sat up, and reached for the buzzing object.

Gill shivered from the loss of warmth, both from Gibbs's body and the sheet he took with him when he moved forward. She opened her eyes. "Not very romantic, Jethro."

"It's vibrating."

"Yes, now that's more like it," she crooned.

"Ha, very funny," smirked Gibbs as he checked his cell.

"Problem?"

"Nope. A friend has been delayed, that's all."

"Friend?'

"Yep." He flipped his phone shut and threw it back on the pile of clothes, then turned back to peck Gill on the lips. "He's going to help with Nic's re-location."

"Ah, a good friend." Gill pecked back.

"Yep." Gibbs just lay sideways and leaned back on his elbow looking at Gill. He pulled the sheet up and tucked it around her body. "So, you happy with the arrangements, Miss Riggs?"

"Yes, very, Mr. Gibbs, and you?"

"Very, you know we're partners in this."

"Hmm, with Nic and NCIS. Bit of a crowd for one little kid."

"She needs it. Seems to me, doesn't matter who we leave her with, she gets herself into trouble."

"Did you figure out why she took off on Ducky? You know, this is the worst thing she's done. She was close to being killed. I was a mess."

"I know you were. But you kept your head, and so did Rye and Marley when the situation got deadly."

"God, Rye. Tom's going to think I'm totally inept."

"No, Tom turned up at the hospital. He knows Rye. He sorted her out."

"And you sorted Marley, no doubt."

"Yep, I think so, after she had one of her famous melt downs."

Gill sat up. "What happened?"

"She got all worried about forgetting Nic and Rose."

"Feeling guilty again?"

"Yep. She broke one of my home movie tapes and had taken off to Rose's to fix it. She was convinced that I should hate her for breaking my memories."

"You know, that's exactly how she thinks. Unfortunately, those lovely little sincere Marley traits override her preservation instincts. Always have," explained Gill.

"Well, it gives us both something to work on."

"Who? Me and you or you and Marley?" asked Gill.

"Me, you and Marley."

"I like that, but then I am the grounded one."

"Oh?" said Gibbs raising his eyebrows.

"Talk about Marley and her blindness to self preservation, I think you two are a little similar."

"Ducky suggested the same. "Similar experiences, but Marley will move on. She's young."

"We'll get around the guilt trip stuff in good time, but move on?" reflected Gill.

"One day perhaps," mused Gibbs.

"Jethro, what did you tell Marley about memories?"

"I told her they never go away, but most of them make you smile. There are lots of good ones."

"Exactly. I think people put the wrong connotation to 'moving on.' It scares people because they think of it as leaving stuff behind, or stepping over it, or reducing the hurt by replacing all the memories and the feelings."

"It's not."

"No, its not. It comes with us, not as baggage, but as little storage tins and trinkets, messages and good memories. And, there's never too much of it. There are no rules regarding how much you've allowed to take on board or allowed to keep."

"Never too much hurt?

"Mumbo jumbo, again huh? Nobody should have to have the hurt you had of losing a child. But many do. And it is never the same because they were not your child. I can well imagine it would be an indescribable hurt."

"It is. Always will be."

"But it's not baggage, either, Jethro. I know it can be a weight. But it's not destructive or a burden unless it's partnered with guilt. Take away the guilt, it's still a hurt, a loss, but no longer baggage, my friend."

"No baggage, never," smiled Gibbs.

"I can understand why you are firm with Marley, and why you need to be. I guess you are pretty well grounded too."

"Grounded? We are definitely that at least until dawn. Hungry?" asked Gibbs.

"Nope. Sleepy?" suggested Gill.

"Nope. Talkative?" feared Gibbs.

"Nope, but wide awake," invited Gill.

"Well, there might be a boat in the basement. Works for me. We should check it out," he teased.

"No way, it's dark down there."

"Oh, so you don't like the dark?" Laughing, Gibbs pulled Gill on top of him and pulled the sheet up over their heads.

Gill joined him at the lips, deep and passionately, then propped herself up against his chest. "It's not that dark, friend. I can still see you, all of you." She playfully giggled.

Gibbs flipped her, quickly reversing their positions. "Now it is, and I've got you. Close your eyes," he suggested softly, then lightly kissed each of her tentative eyelids. His sincere and gentle touch immediately replaced her bubbles of laughter with a wealth of emotions, and one tear caught in the strands of one of her long eyelashes.

Gibbs gently touched it, then wiped it away with the side of his smallest finger. "Your turn," he whispered.

Gill opened her eyes, and gave Gibbs a mischievous grin, spiked with the hint of an erotic promise and a personal challenge for the few hours that was left before dawn.

_**Pan to fire embers, ghost out to black, cross fade to white dissolve in. Dawn.**_

After a search for the keys, Gill and Gibbs went about packing the car. There wasn't much to go back to head quarters. Fornell's men had taken most of it back with them when they transported the girls. However, there were a few files that Gill thought would aid the girls' counselors and help with closure after their ordeal. Gibbs emptied the fridge of perishables, while Gill added dust cloths to the furniture.

The morning sounds of the wildlife waking echoed off the still lake. Gibbs loaded the trash cans and then wheeled them where they would be retrieved by the next garbage pickup. As he headed towards the kitchen door, his senses became suddenly attuned. The silence of the bush had him quickly taking refuge in the house to locate Gill. He latched the kitchen door and strode through the living room, expecting to find the women collecting the last of her belongings. However, the front door was open and any further search proved fruitless, as from the window he could see Gill held close by David Thorn and his gun pointed to her head. Gibbs found his weapon fast and stepped out of the light and Thorn's sight. He listened carefully to the approaching footsteps.

"You sure, there isn't anybody with you?" sneered Thorn.

"I'm sure. They all headed back to D.C. late yesterday. I'm just the housekeeper, closing up the house until summer break. Please, please let me go."

"Calm down. I just need a little something from inside. Is there an office in there?"

"I think so. But the men who came yesterday took a lot of the things from that room."

"Well, I need to look just the same. I might have to hold up here for a while, too. But you stay level headed and don't do anything stupid, and you'll be just fine. Who knows you're here?"

"Ah, just my agency. They're not expecting the keys until Monday."

"You married? What about your husband?"

"No, I'm not married."

"What? A pretty little thing like you?"

Simultaneously Gill and Gibbs cringed. Gibbs looked around and quickly decided that he was going to have to take the guy before he got into the house. There were too many signs that would discredit Gill's story. Too many to hide right now, anyway. If Thorn got in the house with Gill, there was no telling what he would do. Unfortunately, the accuracy needed to take him out meant he needed to be closer to the porch. The angle and timing were imperative if Gill was to be clear.

Gibbs waited in the shadows just as the pair stood where he needed them to be. Thorn suddenly changed hands and swung Gill to the other side of his body. Gibbs stayed calm. He hadn't moved. He hadn't made a sound. He was sure he hadn't alerted the guy in anyway.

It always amazed Gibbs what could go through a person's mind in a nano second of drama and adrenaline. He didn't care what was going through this guy's mind. In a split second a bullet burst through Thorn's forehead and imbedded itself in the old wooden door frame. Gibbs's mind just told him to get to Gill long before Thorn's eyes rolled back and his body hit the deck. His relief and anxious state had him catch her and plant her firmly in his grasp, before registering the words that came with the tall figure now in front of him.

"You were a little noisy, Probie."

"You weren't," chuckled Gibbs, "how long have you been watching, Mike?"

"We've been following the guy since 2 a.m."

"We?"

Just then two of Fornell's men appeared from the bushes.

"Ya coulda told me," snapped Gibbs.

" I sent a text an hour ago, Probie. You must have been busy," he smirked.

Just then Tim came from the other direction. "Boss, sorry about leaving Gill alone."

"Not your fault, McGee. When did you get here?"

"Just before us. Nearly took your Agent McGee out by mistake, but he's good," complimented Franks.

Tim nodded at Franks' accolade. "I finally convinced them to release me about 3 a.m., Boss, but I had to walk; no taxi's."

Gill looked up at the crowd of people starting to gather around and then at the dead man on the porch. "Can we go inside for a moment, please?"

Gibbs, Franks, and McGee escorted Gill inside, while Fornell's men called in their report.

"Got them all now, Boss. That was Thorn," informed Tim.

"Kept giving everyone the slip, it seems," Franks said shaking his head.

"Why would he come here?" asked Gill.

"Who knows? There is probably information in Nic's files that he could bargain with or find a safe place to hide for a while," deduced Tim.

"The good news is he's out of the picture. He can't identify Hanson or Marley, for that matter." Franks stated.

"Or spot girls for the kidnappers using his inside knowledge to tag them based on their families' wealth and his inside knowledge," added Gill.

"And launder some of the money this industry pulls in," said Franks.

Gibbs still held on tight to Gill. "You okay?" he asked.

"Still a little shaky, but I kind of figured you had me covered, Jethro. Didn't realise we had the extra back up, though."

"You did well, ahh…Miss Riggs?" paused Franks. "Good save with the housekeeper line."

Tim scratched and at his neck. "I'm going to get even with DiNozzo over this. Had I known I wasn't allergic to the treatment, I could have been here a lot sooner."

"Well, thank goodness you weren't, Tim," smiled Gill as she poked Gibbs in the rib.

Mike noticed the subtle exchange and didn't hide his questioning expression.

Gill coughed. "Yes, Tim, I mean that's still a nasty rash. Stop scratching!" she ordered.

Franks' infectious laugh erupted. He slapped Gibbs on the shoulder. "Oh, Probie, she's got your back, and she's a redhead, too."

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut to Close –up profile of Mike Franks laughing, Gill and Gibbs can be seen mid frame, mid shot, in each other's arms, smiling. McGee is left of frame scratching his face. Convert black and white. CUT. **

**TBC **

**Chapter 11 **

**I'd rather be a sparrow than a snail, pt 2.**

A.N. That ties most of the case up now, a few little things to cover yet, maybe two chapters more. Thanks for all the great reviews. Also big thanks for all the advice on this chapter. A special shout out to **callih** for great positive comments with the romantic scene and of course **Harliquinn** for both the beta and advice. Please review. Any comments on the romantic scene would be especially appreciated. I think I'm getting better at them. Well I hope I am.


	11. I'd Rather Be A Sparrow Than A Snail Pt2

**FREEZE FRAME 3 – Six Degrees**

**SUMMARY:** – Six Degrees of Separation. Gibbs, his team, and G. Callen hatch a plan to rescue Marley's uncle, Nic Hanson. Marley and Rye offer their advice and expertise in more ways than they should when they get involved with the rescue. Gibbs's and Gill's romance is cemented. Third in the Freeze Frame series.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS.

**Previously. **

**Chapter 11 **

**I'd Rather Be A Sparrow Than A Snail, Pt 2**

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut To mid shot of Gibbs and Gill standing together arm in arm, smiling. One of Arlington National Cemetery's hill sides can be seen behind them. Marley is standing in front, looking up at them and laughing. Convert black and white. CUT. **

Things were really buzzing at headquarters. There were a few loose ends to clear up, including the girls and Ziva filing out incident reports with help from Tim and Tony.

Earlier Gill and Gibbs had arrived at the hospital to be with Marley before they discharged Nic. He left the hospital in a body bag, accompanied by Ducky. Tom Burton had returned to re-hab and would meet up with them all again at Nic Hanson's service. Both Rye and Marley were discharged into Gibbs's care and taken to headquarters, where a whole lot of paper work, along with several reports were done, finalizing both cases involving the Hanson's.

While Marley and Nic, along with Gill and Gibbs, sorted out Marley's witness protection authorities and guardianship details, Rye sat, not too comfortably, at Tony's desk typing out her account of events at the warehouse. Ziva was sitting opposite, typing out her report, when Tony arrived with sodas for both of them and a cushion for Rye.

Both of them ignored Tony as they typed furiously away. "Yes," they chorused and jumped up to punch the air.

"No, I was the first to finish," said Ziva.

"Oh, no, you weren't," contradicted Rye.

"Tony, you decide."

Tony looked from girl to girl.

"No, I think I will decide," called Tim. "Print off on my count."

Ziva and Rye threw each other a determined glare then slouched over their key boards.

"On your mark, get set, go," called Tim.

Tim marched to the printer and pulled the warm papers from their tray. "And the winner is… Rye."

"A cheer rises from the crowd and to our first place recipient; One cushion presented by champion Special Agent Tony Di Nozzo."

Before Rye could take receipt of her well earned trophy, Gibbs snatched it from his hand. "No cushion, check her spelling first."

"Gibbbbsss," whined Rye.

Gibbs rounded his desk chuckling.

"This case done and dusted yet, Boss?" asked Tony.

"Just about."

"Mc Gee?"

"Boss?"

"Summary?"

McGee grabbed hold of the remote and started flicking up various images, as he added a commentary about the people, the places, and the motives behind both cases involving Rose and Nick Hanson. Connecting the dots was Tim's favourite part about a case. Not only because it meant it was all over, case closed and put the box away, but because it allowed him to exercise his quick mind and always gave him a heap of material for his next novel.

Rye had moved around to the front of Tony's desk and was listening with great interest. "So these cases weren't really connected?" She queried.

"Yep, that was…" started Gibbs.

"Co-incidence?" smirked Ziva, hoping to call her boss out on one of his rules.

"No, six degrees of Kevin Bacon," quoted Rye.

"Yes, really bad luck," scowled Tony sincerely.

"But, not bad luck for Gill and Gibbs," scoffed Rye.

"How so?" asked Ziva.

"Well, there's the co-incidence that Gibbs and Gill were 'ALONE' at the lake house," teased Rye.

Gibbs glared at the teen. Rye shrunk a little, but held firmly onto the sides of her cushion.

Gibbs rounded his desk once more, sat down, and started to clear the paper work from his desk as the team continued to rib each other. It was their way of off loading the tension that often silently built up during difficult cases.

"Only because, Tim was in hospital, from poison Ivy on account of you, Tony," accused Ziva.

"What? No, Tim. I didn't have anything to do with the poison ivy."

"You wait, Tony. Gibbs's prank curfew is officially up," he smirked.

"Not until after the service, Mc Gee," said a nonchalant Gibbs.

"Can I have that in writing, Boss?" pleaded Tim.

"Yep, type it up and I'll sign it. My signature's just about on every other piece of paper churned out of this place today."

"Huh, get used to it, Boss. Besides the case sign offs, now that you are officially a parent, there will much more, like…report cards…" joked Tony.

"Medical forms," added Ziva.

"Field trip forms", informed Rye.

"Phone bills," nodded Tim.

" Bail bonds," smirked Tony.

"Nothing new to this parent and you kids," quipped Gibbs and bounced a smirk of his own right back at his top field agent.

"Very funny, Boss, but you won't be laughing when the credit card bills come in."

"Credit cards? Twelve year olds don't have credit cards," stated a confident Gibbs.

"One with over twenty million does."

"McGee, you fixed all that up with Nic, didn't you?" inquired Gibbs.

"Yep. The Cameron Family Trust no longer exists. There are several off shore accounts for Nic to access and one trust here for Marley. It's an educational trust to be used for just that until she is twenty five. This will be administered by NCIS, and authorized by you, Boss, and co –signed by Gill."

"So where is Gill?" asked Rye.

Gill suddenly appeared from the hallway and strode into the middle of the bullpen. "Here, Rye, ready to go home?"

"Huh, yeah, I rang Cheetah. He's coming to pick me up".

Tony started to chuckle. "Good ole Cheetah, grrrr," he mocked.

"Shut up, Tony," scowled Rye.

"No, he's not. I'm driving you home and personally delivering you to your grandmother, this time," announced Gill.

"But, Gill..."

"Both of us are driving you home. Don't worry, you can bring the pillow," taunted Gibbs.

Rye pursed her lips, clearly annoyed at the turn of events. "What about Marley?"

"She is staying here while we drop you off and head out for a bite to eat," answered Gibbs.

"She and Nic need to spend a little more time together," added Gill.

Rye dropped her head, then quietly asked, "Is Marley okay?"

"Yes, Rye, she's fine. The two of you will see plenty of each other on our nights at the house," smiled Gill.

"That will be cool. Marley tells me Zach is a real hunk," winked Rye.

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Oh, what about poor Cheetah," he pouted. "Dumped?"

"It's platonic, besides he's a child," she retorted.

Gill smiled and grabbed Rye around the shoulders. "Come on, let's get you home."

Gibbs grabbed his car keys from his desk drawer, tossed them in the air, and almost skipped around his desk.

Ziva and Tony gave each other a knowing and self-satisfied smirk before snapping to attention at Gibbs's next orders.

"Everybody finish up and get some rest. Di Nozzo, stay until Abby is ready to go. She is with Ducky and Franks; they still have some work to do on the undercover details. I don't want anyone heading out of here by themselves tonight. We'll be back in about three hours."

"You think there may still be a threat, Boss?"

"No I don't, but humor this parent until all you kids are home."

"We are home, Gibbs," a very sincere Ziva said softly.

_**Cut Away to conference Room. **_

**Marley and Nic are sitting on the sofa, chatting and laughing about their lives and about the times Nic has missed over the last eighteen months.**

"I'm sorry you had such a rough time of it, Marley. I tried to get word to you and Rose, but it was just getting too risky."

Marley twisted the hem of her t-shirt. "It wasn't too bad. Good thing about bipolar, sometimes the reality is best forgotten. Besides, you were reported missing in action; I always felt that you were just that, and we'd find you."

Nic pulled Marley in close and kissed her head. "And you did just that. Not much fun though, for a while there."

"Nope, nor after. Gibbs wasn't too happy with me."

"How about that? Are you happy about Gibbs taking on that role on a more permanent basis? You know his watch and his methods."

"Yeah, really it's all cool. His team are too. Plus, he is in love with Gill," she stated as matter of fact.

Nic didn't argue. If there was one thing he knew about Marley, it was her uncanny perception and intuition about people. "I have all the confidence in the world with those two. Honestly, I wouldn't leave you anywhere I didn't think was right. But, more than right, I think it will be good for you, a chance for you to live a more normal and safer life."

Marley laughed. Before Gill and now Gibbs, the one person she could trust, the one person she knew was a safe bet, was her Uncle Nic. "Don't know about normal, but I feel safe. And I trust them… I love them, really, I know it sounds dumb, but..."

"No, it doesn't. It sounds perfect. You deserve perfect, Marls. Rose was…"

"Mom was a beautiful person, Nic. She was a great person, who had a disease, a chronic illness. It was hard work, but not all bad. We had a great relationship. One time we even got to go to Disneyland, just for two days. Rose was cutting a doco and some of the text footage was crap. So the producers let us go with a crew and do some shooting. We spent the day filming, and then the crew and I did a few of the rides, fast tracked and all. Rose never stopped smiling for a whole day."

"Yeah , I can really imagine that. Rosie had a great smile. She loved you heaps, you know."

"She did, Uncle Nic. Most of the time she had her stuff under control. But since you went missing, well, she had a few more episodes and the medication wasn't really working for her. I tried to stop her from drinking. I usually didn't have to worry too much, because she hardly went out. When she started going to the "Island" I thought it was a good thing, you know, make other friends and stuff, and she did. Some of the girls there and Rick the barman were great, even looked out for her. Just that Ray; he turned out to be an asswipe."

"Hey, language," he scolded tapping her thigh.

"Yeah sorry, but there's no other word for him. He killed Rose."

"You're right, he's an asswipe."

Marley smiled and leaned in close, resting her head on Nic's chest for a while before laying her head down on his thighs and let him gently caress her head.

"I see her face sometimes, still." Said Marley quietly and then began bitting one of her nails.

Nic continued to rub her shoulder with one hand and gently removed her fingers from her mouth with the other.

Marley turned and looked up into the kind face of her Uncle. "It was a scared face, Nic. But it didn't know me. Her eyes didn't know me, when she died, so scared."

"She's not scared any more, baby; she was just scared for a moment. Think of it as not her, not the real Rose, not scared anymore. Remember her laugh, her smile."

"Yeah, she had a great laugh," sighed Marley.

"You have her laugh."

"I know."

"Oh, you do, do you," he sneered and then attacked her ribs with his long wiggling fingers.

"Stop it," she giggled, slapping his hands away.

"Never." He grabbed her and started a full body attack.

Within minutes both lay back against the sofa, exhausted from their rambunctious wrestle and belly laughs.

Nick ran his fingers through the mop of short hair on Marley's head as she turned and smiled.

"You be good, now. Keep up with all your school work. I'll be in touch as often as I can. But give me a month. The director is going to set up some comm links, so if you stay out of trouble and pass their strict security policy you get to see and talk to me in a month."

"Oh, I'll pass. I have contacts," she said statically as she wriggled and raised her eyebrows.

"Huh, you look like Groucho Marx when you do that," he laughed.

"Yeah, I learnt that from DiNozzo," she announced with pride.

"Yep, you'll pass. Come on, Abby is going to work her magic on my looks for my new identity."

"Maybe she can give you big bushy eyebrows and a thick moustache. She has some purple hair dye. She can make you look like a Goth. Na, maybe she can make you look like Kevin Bacon or Elvis Presley. You know some say he really isn't dead, that he went undercover. Hey, he probably looks like you, now," she teased.

"A very old looking me, then. Don't wish that on me."

"Hey, I know, you should get her to give you a tattoo. Can I have a tattoo?

"No."

_**End flashback : ( return to prologue scene, Nic's Funeral Service) **_

_**Fade in to white fog with sound effect…**_"READY, AIM, FIRE, READY, AIM, FIRE."

_**Continue Fade out to Arlington Cemetery. Present time.**_

As the echo faded another order was ground out, "PRESENT ARMS" On cue another marine lifted his bugle and played Taps.

At the end the honor guard's commanding officer continued "ORDER ARMS, PORT ARMS, RIGHT FACE, FORWARD MARCH." Marley had not expected any of that. Little did she know that both Vance and Hetty had insisted upon it. Still, it was very jarring, hearing the rifle shots when all they had heard before was the preacher's words and a soft song. The suddenness of the sound, made her and even those who had witness the salute before, jump, leaving all with an overwhelming feeling of honor and pride.

One of the officers marched over to the child who stood between Gibbs and Gill and bent down to officially hand a folded American flag to her.

Marley's tears flowed and she turned away, planting her face into Gibbs stomach, more timid and sad of the symbolic finality, than scared. "No, I don't want to."

Gibbs bent at the knees and lifted Marley's face to his. "It's okay, baby. It's an honor. Nic is honored. It doesn't mean the end. He'd want you to take it and keep it forever. Hey? Little Sparrow?"

Marley nodded wiped her tears and turned back to the officer, cueing him to continue with a smile and her outstretched arms. He placed the flag in her hands, saluted, and then turned on his heels, as Gibbs, Marley and Gill returned the acknowledged salutation.

Marley waited as they lowered the coffin into the ground before turning and slamming herself into the two figures that now stood behind her. Gibbs picked her up, cradling her in one arm as she buried her head in the crook of his neck and sobbed. Gill leaned in close to both of them. Brushing past Gibbs, she kissed Marley and fondled her hair, only realizing at that moment that Marley had re-applied the purple streak in the front. Marley smiled, contented and turned her head to look over Gibbs's shoulder. Gill took the opportunity as she retraced her movements past Gibbs's smirking grin to kiss the lips that had formed on them.

Marley watched as the crowd slowly dispersed and dwindled to a few lone figures which included Ducky. He stood next to a tall gentleman, with grey hair, whiskers and a gravelly voice.

"Don't worry, Ducky. You tell Leroy, it's about time. And that little girl, I got her six too," said Mike.

Ducky laughed and walked slowly with Mike Franks to a stretch Hummer with black tinted windows parked on top of the hill. He got into the back and closed the door. Ducky stayed and watched as it pulled away from the curb.

The team also watched the exit of the mysterious vehicle and then tracked Ducky as he walked towards them, returning to their ranks. Marley, staring back at them, turned as a response to Abby's sigh, to see Gill and Gibbs still in their embrace and ensuing kiss.

"Get a room," she recommended.

Gibbs didn't move his head or release his lips. Instead, he just threaded his other arm between their bodies and flicked his open palm on Marley's backside.

"Ow, Gibbsss. Hey, let me down, you're squishing me."

Gibbs dropped Marley, and she took off to meet up with the team, while he and Gill walked over to Vance and Hetty. They stood beside their vehicle with Callen, also watching the stretch Hummer pull away.

Marley ran up to Ducky, clutching the folded flag. "Hey, Ducky, was that the man who is helping Uncle Nic?"

"Yes, it is."

Marley looked down at the cushioned flag of the United States and ran her hand over it slowly. "Gibbs said I should keep this, even though… well that Nic should be still honored."

"Yes, Gibbs is right, and so should Rose. Your Rose is worthy of the honor."

"Do you think so? She didn't die for her country and, really, either has Nic."

"But they both do not exist in the same way, and that's for the good of many."

"Rose talked about death, in some serious moments, to me and to Uncle Nic. She wanted to leave her body to science, so they could look at her brain and try and figure out Bipolar; maybe to help others with the condition."

Ducky took Marley by the hand and walked towards the gravesite. "Yes, it was a shame that her wishes could not be fulfilled. I'm afraid the bullet caused too much damage to her brain, but her body serves just an important purpose here."

"Do you think the bad guys would really x-ray Uncle Nic's grave. Really check to see if there's a body in there?"

"They might. It's been done before. Vance and Homeland Security don't want to take that chance. And well, if there has to be a body, it's Rose who deserves this honor. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, she was always a hero to me anyway. She loved me; she kept me when she could have given me away, when it was too difficult. She tried real hard all of my life. I'm glad she's here, at least I can visit. Grandpa and Grandma are buried in Kentucky."

The team soon joined them. Ziva bent over and placed her hand on Marley's shoulder. Marley turned inwards taking Ducky's hand with hers and clasped it to her chest.

Ziva smiled, "Whenever you want to come here…"

"Any time," meant Tony.

"Day or night," pledged McGee.

"Rain or shine," sang Abby.

"We would be most honored to escort you," concluded Ducky.

Tony bent down to face her. "Got it, kid," he grinned and held up his flat palm to initiate a high five.

"Got it," retorted Marley and with a determined expression slapped his palm so hard that it snapped back and smacked his forehead.

"Hey?"

Abby giggled, then holding her lace parasol in the air. "Arise, lady Gibblet!" She announced, as the rest of the team applauded.

_**Cut away to interior of Hummer. **_

Mike Franks shook is head, but smiled at the faces in front of Him. Dead Men Don't Talk were a motley looking crew.

Nic Hanson laughed at the ex-agent's expression when he entered the hummer. "Great cover, Franks," smirked Nic.

"It's just until you're out of DC, Hanson."

"No really, I'm mean great idea. These guys, I hear, were very much a part of my rescue."

"Yeah, the little Goth had us all decked out, wired up, and rocking," laughed Gyro.

"Now we get to smuggle you dudes out of the country."

"Yep, ahh …" spluttered Mike trying to remember their names, "Bear?"

"Menace."

"Menace. You guys are doing a real service."

"Our pleasure," quipped Molkron, "as long as we don't have to fit you into a sound case. My baby needs protection too."

"This has been the most exciting tour ever," grinned Big Johnny.

"You never know we may have to call on you again someday," suggested Nic.

"Yeah, no problems. Abby has our number," smirked Gyro.

Bear added, "says she might have a personal gig for us in a month, after we get back from our L.A tour."

"Should be cool, we owe her one."

The band all nodded.

"Yeah, some sort of wedding she's planning," explained Molkron

Franks laughed. "Perfect, oh, I'd love to see the groom's face, if it is who I think it is."

Nic joined in before sobering. "What about my cover, Franks?"

Mike Franks handed over a satchel. "Ah, yes, Gavrilovich Volkov. Here's your new passport and background information."

"Pretty ruthless family we Volkov's, killing each other off like that."

"Yes, Gavrilovich, Ivan's brother and the cause of his demise. We're posting it out there as a revenge killing under a family code of honor for the death of his son and wife. Gavrilovich was the original money man until he contacted Callen's friend Kolcheck, wanting to get out. He'd turned up on Kolcheck's doorstep in a pretty bad way. Ivan had him hit, or Thorn, probably by Roach. Gavrilovich wanted out. His wife was ill, and he didn't want his son in on any of the business. He'd been behind the scenes of the Russian mafia for years. Thus, he's knowledge and has a connection with Callen's informant. But as far as intel on both sides is concerned, the story out there is that you were not killed and have been in hiding waiting to extract your revenge."

Nic acknowledged the details of the story, absorbing it, and committing it to memory. "Everybody and anybody who knew Ivan will be glad to be rid of the man and his extortion racket. He has been the bane in their sides holding them all to ransom," he added.

"You'll be well appreciated by them, a hero. With Ivan stopped, the return of their money, and the new off shore account, you will not have to start all over again to infiltrate the operation. We have a man meeting you in Singapore. You will stay in hiding for a week, just to make sure no one suspects."

"I think we're pretty safe. Callen and I are pretty sure that only Braum, Thorn, Ivan, and young Iisakkii know that Gavrilovich is really dead. None of them actually broadcasted it. And other than Iisakkii and his sick mother, there were no other living relatives."

Franks turned to the quietest band member sitting opposite him. "Well, what about you, kid? You got something big going down with all that purple hair?"

The young man looked up under his brow, and touched with the stiff purple hair standing up on his head. "Yes, Abigalk says it will be a realistic look for rock band and your Doctor Mallard; he did eggcellent job on my shoulder," smiled Iisakkii.

"Sorry about your old man, kid," apologised Nic. "Callen discovered Ivan was responsible, but he was the mastermind behind bigger nightmares that we needed to end."

"My father was a criminal, Mr Hanson. I am happy never to live as an Volkov again. You are welcome to his name, if it will do any good."

"It will," said Nic, "but the information that he got to Kolcheck has been invaluable. We've been on this for two years thanks to that information. He didn't want this life for you, and he may not have wanted this life for himself. Do not be too hard on him".

"Porheps as a father, anyway. I'm a glad I did not know of all this when I was a boy."

"Well, I guess you got your wish, kid. You get out of that pre condoned life and get to follow your dream," said Franks.

"Da, but I do not know if my skills are up to these fine musicians. Besides, I play violin and am pretty good on bass cello."

"Hey man, that's so perfect, we put that together with some of Gyro's ramped amps, it's going to create a whole new dimension," crooned Animal.

"Yeah," said Dan aka Gyro, "now all you gotta do is find a burning call name."

"What about, Chekov, like the Russian boy genius from Star Trek?" suggested Big Johnny.

"Na, it doesn't blend with the rest of us," complained Molkron. "You're part of the 'Dead Men Don't Talk' product now, kid."

"Yeah, yer call sign got have a bit of bite in it," emphasized Animal.

"I was thinking, porheps, 'Snake.' It is fitting. It is very kool Amerikaan name, da?"

"You mean perhaps," corrected Bear.

"Yeah, it fits in with all of us," agreed Animal.

Iisakkii beamed like a school kid. "So, Snake it is then lead bass for Dead Men Don't Talk. "

Animal clapped him on the back. "Second bass, kid, but the only bass cello, and yeah, one of us."

"Actually," said big Johnny, "he's one Dead Man that can talk."

"Ya mean sing," corrected Menace.

"Hey, wait a minute, ya can sing can't you kid?" panicked Gyro.

"By the look of you guys, does it really matter?" quipped Franks.

_**Cross fade back to Marley**_**, as she hums **_**I'd Rather Be A Sparrow Than A Snail. **_

The Hummer had completely disappeared around the last of the avenue's bends as the team made their way to their vehicles. Gibbs and Gill motioned for Marley and Ducky to join them, so they too could depart.

"It seems it is time for us to leave, Marley," quietly spoke Ducky. "Everybody is coming back to my house for a delightful meal and celebration."

"That sounds great, Ducky, but can just I have a moment by myself."

"Of course."

Ducky walked over to his Morgan, pausing for a moment next to Gill and Gibbs.

Marley turned and surveyed the surrounding Arlington hills and the hundreds of small while crosses that dotted its various slopes. She could see the large entrance gates in the distance to the left and watched the Hummer completely exit the park and wind its way down the road that would take it to the freeway and Dulles airport.

Marley subconsciously waved, then looked back to where Gill and Gibbs patiently waited arm in arm.

"I'd rather be a sparrow than a snail. Yes, I would if I could, I surely would…" she hummed. She was surrounded by those who would rather fly than take life too slow. She now knew why people would take risks, so that many could have the opportunities to fly, then land to feel free and the earth of home beneath their feet.

Marley felt lucky to have had Rose Louise Hanson as her mother, proud to have an uncle like Nic and very blessed to have found Gibbs and Gill, who had now found her.

_Hmmm and each other_…. She mused…. "I'd rather be a hammer than a nail," she sang, then ran off giggling and straight into Gill's and Gibbs's embrace.

"What's so funny?" asked Gibbs.

"US!" she shouted.

"Us?"Gibbs looked at Gill and then back down at Marley. "Yep, Us…" he chuckled.

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut To mid shot of Gibbs and Gill standing together arm in arm, smiling. One of Arlington National Cemetery's hill sides can be seen behind them. Marley is standing in front, looking up at them and laughing. Convert black and white. CUT. **

TBC

Epilogue

Tricks and Treats.

A.N. Since starting this story I have actually visited Arlington. An amazing place… the atmosphere, the serenity of the long lawns and all the little hills along the sides.

I hope you all weren't confused by the flashback. You should have recalled some of it from the prologue, and then the second chapter started with one week earlier. I wanted to try another production element the show has used to tell stories. Special thanks to Harliquinn for helping me edit this chapter.

Please review, I'd like to better my personal best, but I'd also like to know if my resolutions worked. Whaddya think?

**. **


	12. Eppilogue

**FREEZE FRAME 3 – Six Degrees**

**SUMMARY:** – Six Degrees of Separation. Gibbs, his team, and G. Callen hatch a plan to rescue Marley's uncle, Nic Hanson. Marley and Rye offer their advice and expertise in more ways than they should when they get involved with the rescue. Gibbs's and Gill's romance is cemented. Third in the Freeze Frame series.

DISCLAIMERS: I do not own NCIS.

**Previously. **

Nic Hanson has gone undercover again with a whole new identity. To keep Marley safe in the future Nic Hanson is declared officially dead. Marley is put into a witness protection type program that is to be monitored by NCIS with Gibbs and Gill as her official guardians. Gill, and Marley have become part of the Gibbs family.

A.N. This chapter has really given me some grief. One I have a very sore arm. And what I had envisioned as a prank for Tony ended up being quite difficult to write. I'm not a 100% happy with it, but hey, Epparog ( FF1 ) was such a good prank on McGee, it's hard to beat. I've decided Tony is the King of Pranks.

**Chapter 12 **

Epilogue

Tricks and Treats. (A little late, I know)

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut. Close up of a scared Tony leaning back on the bed as five life size dolls come towards him. Cut away to mid shot of Marley sitting on the bed in the next room with a remote control, sniggering. Convert Black and White. CUT.**

_**Fade into Ducky's Dining Room.**_

**Marley, Ziva, and Abby chatter while setting the table for a late supper. Tim and Ducky emerge from the kitchen and place large casserole dishes on the table. Gill and Gibbs arrive. **

"Ahh, Jethro, Gillian, you're here. I hope all that packing has left you with a healthy appetite."

"Sure has, Duck, everybody here?"

"Yes, Marley insisted upon it. Well, nearly, we are just waiting on young Anthony."

"Marley insisted upon it? Really, Ducky, she's one of the little people. You're in charge. Don't let her rule the roost."

"It's no problem at all, Gillian. Marley has something planned, I believe. Besides, seeing that you will be my boarders for a while it's very nice to have the company and something to do."

All three smiled as they moved into the dining room.

"Please let's at least start, I can put a plate away for Anthony. Nothing worse than cold lamb shanks dry roasted in Mother's special mint jelly and kiwi fruit."

Gibbs held out a chair for Gillian and sat opposite Ducky at the head of the table. They all then took their seats and started filling their plates from the variety of serving dishes Ducky had prepared. Marley, sitting at the right of Ducky, shook her head at the Brussels sprouts. The ME ignored the child, and placed two on her plate.

"I can't thank you enough, Ducky." said Gill, "I really hope we won't get under your feet. As soon as I find a bigger apartment and…"

"And organize the new house for the program," added Ducky.

"Then sell Rose's apartment. I'm sorry, Ducky, but it was just too much to relocate everyone at once."

"Yes well my dear, Jethro is thorough. All three places were under watch, it is best you move."

Abby bounced in her seat. "Perfect though, three days at Gibbs's, four days here."

"Well, I think it's great. I love it here, and at Gibbs's I get the gang and the tree house, and when the new duel care house is done, I'll have three bedrooms." Marley cheered as she tried subtly to transfer one of her Brussels sprouts to Abby's plate.

"Let's hope we get that new house. Alistair was putting a bid in for it today. But I must admit I've done enough moving today, to last me a life time. I'm not looking forward to that shifting."

"Well, there is plenty of time for that. At least everybody is safe. I get to have some good conversation and someone to cook for again," smiled Ducky as he added another two Brussels sprouts to Marley's plate.

Marley screwed up her face. "Hey, Ducky, we better leave some of those for the others. I hear they're Tony's favorite."

"Where's Tony, anyway?" asked Gill.

Marley, Tim, and Ziva all looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"He shouldn't be too long, Boss," stuttered Tim.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Ducky stood up, placing his napkin on the table. "Continue eating, people, while it's hot," he suggested, then shuffled over and opened up the beautiful engraved double doors to find a young police officer standing there with one very sad and sorry looking Tony Di Nozzo, dressed in only a ….

"Officer? Anthony? What on earth happened to you and where are your…"

Gibbs looked at the four faces sporting smirks two feet wide. "Care to explain," he scowled.

Everyone started to talk at once, while Marley took the opportunity to redeposit the extra two sprouts back on Ducky's abandoned plate.

_**Fade out, fade into Flashback: 3hours earlier.**_

Marley ran, hanging on to her raincoat hood as the rain pelted down. She quickly made her way to the car parked across the road, flung open the back door and hopped in.

"All set?" she puffed after removing her hood and shaking off the few drops of water that had collected on the ends of her bangs. "You should have seen his face," she exclaimed to the front seat passengers. "Where's Ziva, she make it through in time?

"Yep, you did well, Grasshopper," exclaimed Abby.

"Boy, you are really getting into this movie reference thing," giggled Marley.

"Yes, we've heard enough of them from Tony over the years," scowled Tim.

"Yeah, but King Fu, not the Hitchcock or Spielberg reference that we are used to," said Marley.

"Doesn't matter, I will have extracted my revenge. Wahaaaaa," cackled Tim.

Abby looked at her partner in crime, well actually her blackmailer. "Don't do that again, Tim. Or I may just have to forget this whole retribution thing and go with the hour long Ducky lecture about the hazards of pranking, then the three hour long analogues and references to either Greek mythology or the gruesome details of some really bad, bad, serial killer."

"Okay, Abby, just as long we scare the pants off Tony, I'll be happy."

"So yeah, literally," said Marley cupping her hand over her mouth to smother her rising snicker. "Trouble is he may not be scared. I mean, you guys have seen real life scary things."

"But not supernatural, scary things that Tony thinks he doesn't believe in. Though, we should be adding a few physical discomforts too. After all, each one of his pranks on me had me either electrocuted and shaking for an hour or scratching my skin off."

"Don't worry, Tim, I added a little surprise to Marley's idea with the Psycho scene."

"So while I was out playing the midget psychopath from 'Don't Look Now' in my little yellow rain coat, did you get everything else set up?"

"Yep, we should have vision soon," said Abby, tapping away at her lap top in the front seat. "And Ziva is already to go and Timmy, here as well."

"Yeah, Tim, you really look the part. Who'd of thought Tony could be so freaked out by little kids in yellow raincoats and mothers…"

"Not just any mother, Marley. Anyway how did you get around all those places this afternoon?"

"Huh? Oh half the Semper Fi gang helped me out on that one. Gibbs and Gill started unpacking the apartment this afternoon Some stuff is going into storage, some to Gibbs, and some to Gills. They left me at Gibbs's fixing up my new room, then the gang came over. They think the gang and I were in the tree house. Anyway, I still managed to make it to most of the route spots. I couldn't resist seeing his face."

"Careful, Marley, you could have been caught out."

"Na, ended up being even better. We started tag teaming. So every time he'd chase one of us, another would turn up in another spot and turn him around. I'm sure he thinks he is either imagining things or we are disappearing and re-appearing like little yellow ghosts."

"Wait a minute. Does Gibbs know where you are, now?" frowned Tim. "I don't want him worrying about you. He'll skin both of us alive."

"Yep, I left a note saying that Abby was taking me back to Ducky's for dinner, so I've got plenty of time left. Besides they'll want a bit of alone time… they can't get enough of it." She giggled.

Abby sighed with a contented expression before getting back to the task at hand. "What about headquarters this morning?

"NCIS headquarters was easy. Michaels helped set up a friend from legal as a suspect and sent Tony in to the viewing room to observe his interrogation technique. Michaels had him believing they were interviewing a suspect in a missing person's case, and that the woman was crazy, saying that her dead daughter had come back and killed the husband. I stayed out of sight of the window, in the near corner, then slowly edged my way around the room. I gave it a couple of minutes before I turned around and came up behind Michaels; had my head covered with the hood. When I heard Tony banging on the glass trying to warn Michaels, I took off quick and went to the ladies, and stuffed the evidence. I rounded the corner in time to see Tony burst into the interview room, screaming at Michaels and the lady. But neither of them would admit to seeing the crazy kid in the yellow raincoat. Michaels just stared at him."

Abby laughed and rubbed her hands together. "We'll get the footage of that later," she promised.

"Too bad you can't get imagery from the viewing room, as well," said Tim.

"Or, the rest of us playing around with his nerves."

"I hope it works. If he's jittery enough the other gags should tip him over the edge," said Abby as she punched away on the lap top that rested on her lap. "I just hope we don't go overboard. You know there are heaps of situations where pranks have really backfired."

"Including his, Abbs. Don't back out on me now. I've spent a fortune, plus this is your get out of jail card, remember?"

"And Marley's, she was really the genius behind the GPS prank.."

"Hey, no way, Abbs, you can't put all that on me. Besides, I've spent a lot more time setting this up, too. For you Tim, just for you, Tim, my favorite… remember Scooby." Marley's fake smile hadn't fooled any of them.

Abby giggled. "Not to mention, you are really enjoying this."

"Yep, co- coordinating the others was easy. I missed Jessica's scare, but Ben got him when he stopped off at the video store. Anyway, he's been seeing this kid everywhere he looked for the last half hour. I think me standing outside his window just as it started to rain finally unnerved him. So when do we start with the rest of it?"

"Okay, I've got vision," yelled Abby, "let's get this show on the road."

_**Zoom into to lap top screen and merge into mid shot of Tony's apartment with him standing at the window.**_

Tony scrubbed his face as he moved from the window. It had been a weird day. That was the fifth time he could have sworn he'd seen a kid in a yellow rain coat hanging around. It had given him the creeps. It had started at headquarters, when he could have sworn he'd seen the same figure in the interrogation room come up behind Michaels. He'd laughed at himself, then thinking that his overactive imagination and the case Michaels was working on reminded him of a movie plot. One too many movie references must have finally taken its toll. He had to admit, it had been a totally hectic and dramatic four weeks and fatigue was surely taking its toll. After tidying up some reports on a Saturday morning, he was finally glad to be able to head home for a relaxing afternoon before heading off to Ducky's for a late night team dinner.

Kids in yellow raincoats had given him the creeps after seeing that movie. Of course he had been just a kid himself at the time .It had been one of those late night Halloween sleep over at Boukie's place where a group of twelve year olds who were too cool not to watch the line up of scary movies. Bourkie had insisted on every kid horror film he could think of, Chucky, Bride of Chucky, Friday the 13th, Kujo, The Exorcist, oh, and Pet Cemetery, where the dead kid comes back … brrrr… No wonder he didn't like little kids. The fright night went on, but at least there were a couple of classics thrillers, like Psycho and Vertigo that cleared the gore factor.

Tony shook himself, and headed for the bathroom. He had a little time to kill so a nice cold beer and a soak in a hot tub would do the trick, shake off his nerves and the chill of the rain he'd been caught in at the video store.

He ran the tub, and poured in the scented gel balls Abby had given him earlier that day. Well, they weren't scent ball, he was no girl, but Abby had insisted he try them out. The small dissolving shells would add a good dose of Epson salts and Arnica oil to the tub, which was sure, Abby had promised, to cure his aching body. She added a little bit of lavender bubble bath to disguise the smell of the arnica; plus he liked bubbles, but he wasn't going to tell Abby that.

As the tub filled he stripped and got in. He took a swig of his beer and placed it on the floor before closing his eyes and sinking down into the warm depths of the water and ticklish purple bubbles.

It wasn't long before his sixth sense had him spring open his eyes. He searched the room with a uncomfortable notion that someone was watching. When no one could be seen, he tried to relax a little and now wished he had put on some soft music.

It was as if someone was reading his mind and, almost on cue, a loud sound was heard. He recognized the tune immediately. It was the score from Psycho's shower scene. It never ceased to unnerve him. He had it once as his ring tone, but it was loud and whenever his phone rang everybody jumped, including him. It was no different this time. He jumped and sat back up against the tub, springing his eyes open wide, only to be suddenly faced with several floating eyeballs in the tub staring back at him

Tony screamed. Jumping out of the tub, he ran buck naked into his living room, where he was faced with the black and white image of the same shower scene on his large TV screen.

He started to laugh, "Oh, Abby, very clever. You have had your fun, now… Wait you're taping this, aren't you? He panicked and ran back to the bathroom to retrieve a towel. It wasn't until then that he noticed his form in the full length mirror on the back of the door. From his ribs down he was purple, even his p…

"Abby, you are dead…" he screamed.

_**Zoom out long shot to frame of lap top and then to the car interior.**_

Above the laughter in the car Marley's pleading could be heard."Tim, let me see, let me see." She begged squirming and trying to remove Tim's hands from her eyes.

"Not yet, Marley."

Ziva suddenly jumped in the front seat and slid in next to Abby. "You well to go, Tim?"

"Good to go, Zive," corrected Tim.

"Wait, he's still looking for a towel," warned Abby.

Ziva scanned the imagery on Abby's lap top. "Look there, I left the replacement towels on the breakfast bar."

"He'll get to that in a minute. He's searching for one in the bathroom," narrated Abby.

"Well, he won't find one, nor any of his clothes, including the ones he took off. I nearly got caught gathering them up. How did he look when the eyeballs popped up?" asked Ziva excitedly.

"Scared out of his mind, screamed like a girl," exclaimed a vision impaired Marley.

"Tragic. Don't worry, I've got it all on file," sniggered Abby.

"Can I open my eyes now?" asked Marley.

"Yep, he's found the towels…"

All sets of eyes went to the screen. Tony could be seen tearing open a brown laundry package on the breakfast bar. His back was towards the camera and Abby took a moment to capture a still photograph of the senior agent's purple butt.

"I'm going to send this off straight away to my lab. I'm running out of memory." Abby hit upload. Then they watched Tony frantically pull out a fresh towel and wrap the small bath towel around his waist barely covering his credentials.

_**Zoom back out to mid shot, then crawl in and push in with a split screen. Interior of car on the right, MTAC left. **_

**Leon Vance is sitting in the theatre chairs speaking to the SecNav while they wait for an incoming transmission from USS Bunker Hill. The screen flutters. **

"Mitchell, have we got vision yet?"

Director Vance looked up at the screen and pulled his toothpick out. "Ahh, here it is. Sorry about the wait, we had a big case on here yesterday and the staff had been streaming a covert and retrieval operation live." He said, sitting up straighter.

"Where were you streaming live from Leon, and why am I looking at a rather large but tight purple ass?" asked Jarvis.

Vance just stared at the 26 foot screen, his toothpick dropping out of his mouth.

_**Stretch left pane to push right frame out, returning full screen to the interior of the car. **_

"Oh, he is going to have so much trouble keeping that on. Well done, Ziva."

"Thank you, I will make a grand prank star yet."

"It's prankster, Zive," said Marley.

"Oh, I know, but I thought the movie reference was clever, did you not?"

"Nope, I just thought you made a mistake," replied Marley honestly.

"Okay, we are ready for stage three. Tim you ready?" asked Abby.

"Ohhh, I think so, but I don't like this bit too much," he faltered.

"Come on, he's not going to recognize you in that outfit. Plus it's not like he isn't going to figure it all out in the end. It's payback, Timmy, remember?"

"I remember, but I just don't want to get caught like this."

"Don't worry; Scott's waiting for his cue. He's with us on this…"

"Alright, I'm ready."

"Okay, wait for the cue. Ziva will make the call in five minutes, that will give you time to get up there."

"Got it!" Tim went to the trunk of the car. He checked the area for a moment, hoping to God that nobody was watching. He pulled his prop from the trunk and took off running as fast as his tight plaid skirt and heels allowed him.

_**Cut away Ducky's dining room Present time. **_

"Ahh, yes well, just one moment please, officer," they heard Ducky's voice from the door.

The girls hid their giggles when Ducky appeared in the room. "Jethro, would you be so kind as to come to the door. An Officer Peters wants you to identify one Agent Anthony Di Nozzo. It seems he does not have his badge on his person, and very little else for that matter."

All except Gibbs sniggered, but stopped immediately as Ducky's gaze meet theirs. "Quickly, if you wouldn't mind, Jethro. The poor boy is going to freeze to death."

Gibbs quickly joined Ducky, and then returned within minutes with both Tony, purple from the chest down and dressed in only a small white bath towel, and the police officer in tow.

Gibbs walked over to his jacket, which had been placed on the back of the chair, and pulled his ID badge and showed it to the officer. " Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS, and this is my senior agent, Anthony DiNozzo. And you are?"

"Officer Scott Peters," said the young man, who then checked Gibbs's ID badge.

"Uhmm, thank you, sir."

Out of the corner of his eye Gibbs caught Abby's smile and the little wave she gave the young officer. Gibbs had to give it to them, they had really stitched Di Nozzo up. How many others were in on their prank? Hopefully, no harm done, except for a shivering Di Nozzo.

"Sir, well, um, things seem to be in order. I will leave the gentleman in your charge. There will be no charges laid. The little old lady was quiet reasonable once she had calmed considerably."

Marley snorted into her hand, and Tim had to elbow her to stay focused.

"Yes, very well, come, Anthony. We will find you something more suitable for you to wear and warm you up a little," said Ducky.

Tony eyes were glued menacingly to his team mates as Ducky encouraged him to move. "Ducky, can I stay here the night?"

"Of course, my boy."

Ducky lead Tony, clutching the sides of the small towel around his waist, up the stairs, , while Gibbs saw the police officer to the door.

Gibbs returned to the dining room.. "Tell me that's the last of the surprises," he questioned with a straight face.

"It's the last one boss, really," affirmed Tim.

"I hope so, because I've had three missed calls from Vance this afternoon."

"Oh don't worry, Gibbster, nothing's happened at headquarters. Except for this morning, but that was like a little tiny weenie thing. Michaels was in on it. Just a little payback for the Halloween party thing, years ago. You know, when Tony spiked his drink with a herbal colon cleanse, then added super glue to two glasses Tony got him to hold for him. Which made it really hard for the guy to get his fly down once all the action happened …?"

"Abbs, okay, yes I heard about that one."

"Oh, I'd like to hear more on that too, but finish today. What happened next, after he got frightened by the eyeballs and ended up purple?" excitedly asked Gill.

"Gill," scolded Gibbs, "don't encourage them."

"Oh come on, Gibbs, you cannot possibly tell us that you haven't wanted one of Tony's movie references to turn around and chomp him on the ass," said Ziva. "I, for one, have found his stupid analogies confusing."

"Only because you haven't seen the films, Ziva," smiled Marley.

"Fine, I want the details, I think…"

"Ya think!" quipped Abby.

"Abbs!"

"Imitation is the highest form of flattery, Gibbs."

Gibbs smirked and made his way back to the table, and sat down then called Marley over.

"So, while we were running around all day moving furniture, you and your friends were running amuck around town."

Marley nodded, "yep in little yellow raincoats. Don't worry, Gibbs, we were safe."

"Maybe, but only till Di Nozzo thaws out." He laughed.

"Well, let's get the rest of the story, while Marley finishes her dinner," said Gill.

"I finished," she said pointing to her plate. "Go ahead, Abbs." Marley twisted and sat herself between Gibbs and Gill while Abby continued.

_**Fade out to interior of car. Marley is in the back seat, leaning forward to look at the laptop screen Abby has on her lap. Ziva is sitting next to her in the passage seat. **_

"You ready, Ziva? McGee should be in position."

"Yes, have you got that voice modifier on your Scarp program?"

"Skype, Ziva, yep ready to go: 'Sexy Damsel in Distress no. 1'. Okay ringing through."

The three in the car watched the imagery of Tony, now in his living room trying to stretch a rather small towel around his waist, and then adding a safety pin to the sides to hold it up. Suddenly, the theme from _Jaws_ could be heard, and Tony turned, searching for his Iphone. It sat on the breakfast bar vibrating, and Tony rushed to pick it up.

"Hello 911, I have an emergency. Please my mother, she's old and has dementia. She's crawled out onto the window ledge. I don't know why. She said something about her son and a woman, but she hasn't got a son. She only has a daughter. Ohh, sorry I'm rambling. Please help, its two stories up. She is going to fall, please help me. I cannot reach her. Get an ambu…"

"Ma'am?"

"Get one of those things here quick. I live at 244 West Lake Drive, Apartment 3B.

"Ma'am, this is not 911. You have called the apartment three doors down from you…

"Oh shit, oh shit, please can you help… look out the window. Please, a little old woman is on the ledge. Please…"

"Listen, hang up now. Call 911 again. I will try and reach her from here. I'm in apartment 1 B."

"Okay, I'll be right there "

"No wait, call…"

Ziva suddenly hung up the phone. Tony threw his phone onto the sofa and ran to his window. He swung open the double French windows, igniting a howl and high pitched scream that followed, what looked like the body of a little old woman in a plaid skirt plummet to the paved area below. He watched the body hit the pavement. Before any further details could register in his mind, he ran for the door and scaled the stairs to the courtyard below.

However, Tim was faster, and arrived in time to hurl his stuffed stunt double into the bushes and start to pick himself up with a groan and a wobble, as Tony arrived in an absolute panic.

"No, stay still," yelled Tony."You may have broken something," he called, reaching for the elderly woman, who had started to stagger towards the courtyard gates.

Tony grabbed her. "Wait, your daughter is coming. Please, just sit down. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so close to my windows, please. Oh my God, how did you survive that? Please sit down…" he rambled.

"You pushed me," accused Tim, using a rather convincing but shrill falsetto.

"No, well, yes, but I didn't mean to. Please…"

"Oh, I don't feel so good…"

"Right, right, yes, please let me help you."

"Oh my, I'm going to be sick."

"Here sit down, you've had a big fall. How you survived it is unbelievable. You should be dead. But, you know, I'm happy because, you know I didn't mean to…"

"Get your hands off me, young man," the old lady screeched hitting him hard with her handbag.

Tony jumped back in surprise. "Ma'am, I'm only trying to help…"

McGee was playing his part well. _Now what were the lines he was supposed to say? God, it was hard to concentrate in these damn tights. "_I said get your dirty hands off me, Norman. You won't succeed you know. I've seen you with that girl; that girl that you were watching, watching eyes, everywhere. Tsk, tsk, you're a naughty boy, Norman Bates, leaving your old mother like that."

"Norman Bates? Are you crazy, lady?" said Tony as he quickly turned the old woman around. She was quite a sight, now that he had finally got a better look at her. _Norman Bates? Yep, she was quite the image of the decrepit mother from that movie, with her pastry face riddled with wrinkles and a grey bun sitting on top of her head. Then the shirt and plaid skirt with the wrinkly brown tights stating to pool around her ankles. Yet, there was something familiar about the woman. Her body language, for one, suggested someone more athletic, which made sense as she had obviously fallen from a good twenty feet above them. But, she seemed younger. No, this was too… _

Tim sensed Tony reclaim his senses and intuition. They knew that would be the case. However, the small camera he had hidden on the front of his handbag had gotten most of the footage they desired. Abby was going to have a field day editing and uploading it, for Tony's panicked face and actions were priceless. Tim wanted to laugh now and call 'gotcha', but, no, he had one more thing to do.

"Help, POLICE, this man is trying to attack me! Help POLICE, help me!" he screamed.

Tony stopped, stood up straight, still oblivious to his attire, and grinned."Nice one, McSqueal, you nearly had me. My God, you really went to all this trouble? How did you do the fall… ahh no..," Tony twirled on the spot and slapped his own head. "The stuffed dummy falling off the building trick. Really, McUnoriginal, we did that in the nineties."

"HELP, HELP!" yelled McGee, while backing away.

"Ma'am?" Officer Scott Peters ran towards the pair. "Ma'am, over here," he waved. "I have him covered," he said, drawing his weapon and aiming it at Di Nozzo.

"Officer, no really, this is just a gag. This man is really . . . ."

"Get your hands above your head, NOW!" shouted the officer. "Ma'am, are you alright?"

Tim moved behind the officer, who stood unwavering. His eyes and gun were firmly set on Tony.

"Oh, I feel much better now that you are here, Officer. This half naked man tried to kill me, you know. And now, he wants to . . . well, you don't need to be told what sort of animal magnetism my appearance could evoke in a monster like him. Ohh, is that a real gun, Officer?"

"No ma'am, I'm only a rookie. Traffic is usually my assignment, but I was on my way home when I heard you screaming. This is a Taser, a new one, very powerful and effective."

"Ohhhh, how interesting," Tim looked up, staring into to Tony's face with a smirk that could block out the sun.

"Look, Officer, I know how this must look. This was part of their plan, really." He said pointing to his attire, or rather the the lack thereof. "They stole my clothes, and…"

"He's purple, Officer. He's half naked, and he tried to kill me. I don't think he is all there. Shouldn't you call for back up?"

"Now, McPyscho, very clever, but not funny anymore. Tell the policeman who you really are, you've had your fun."

"Oh, Officer, please, he is making me feel quite uncomfortable," a flustered Tim proclaimed, in his falsetto voice.

"Okay, Nutso, the lady has a point. Turn around and put your hands in the air," ordered Scott.

"No come on, surely you can see … he's a guy… look." Tony moved towards the pair.

"No, no, keep him away. He'll try to put his hands up my skirt, he's tried it before."

"Oh, you are too much, McGee. I bet this guy isn't a real officer either," he laughed. Tony ran towards the pair, determined to at least get Tim's wig off and reveal this was, indeed, all an elaborate prank.

Scott Peterson aimed and fired. An experienced hand at this, he hit his mark, as ordered by the pretty Goth lab technician he had run into at the courthouse. Tony hit the ground, none too ceremoniously either, holding his backside and shrieking in horror before passing out.

_**Cut away to Ducky's dining room. **_

The crew at the table were laughing, including Gibbs. However, they were not so confident when they saw Ducky enter the room.

"It seems my lecture on the dangers of Tasers will be definitely scheduled for next week. They are not toys, people, and I am surprised you would have used it after the last time. Timothy, hardly a fitting role model for Marley, either I might add."

"Don't worry, Ducky, Scott had it on so low it…"

"He passed out, Abby."

"I think he just got himself worked up, Ducky. Besides, it was a well deserved lesson," defended Tim.

"He is alright, Ducky, is he not?" asked Ziva, now a little concerned.

"Yes, he is fine." Ducky walked back to his spot at the table. "He will be joining us shortly. Oh, I see everybody has finished their meal. Perhaps we'll take desert and coffee in the lounge, it's a little more cozy in there." He smiled looking down at his plate. "Though it seems a little close in here, too. My Brussels sprouts appear to have procreated while I was gone." He stared at Marley.

Marley jumped from her chair."Good idea, the living room is perfect. I've got a surprise for everyone."

Abby jumped and down. "Oh I know, I know, well sort of…"

"How do you know, Abbs?"

"Not telling, Gibbs."

Gibbs smirked at the excited young Goth as they all made their way into the living room. Tony appeared before Marley's return. He was dressed in a clean pair of slacks, a little short in the leg and a lot tight around his butt, and a cashmere pullover in tan, not his best color.

"Anthony, sit. You look so much better. How do you feel?"

"I'm fine, Ducky, though the purple dye will not come out."

"Give it a couple of months."

"Months!"

"I beg your pardon. No, sorry, I meant only days," said Ducky with a straight face that suppressed the snigger that threatened to evolve at the desperate look on young Anthony's face.

"Come on, Tony, you have to admit it was a pretty good payback. Tim ended up in the hospital both times after your pranks," accused Abby.

Tony screwed up his face, then appeared to relax a little. "Hmmm, the movie references were funny and the eye balls scared the crap out of me… Psycho Timmy was a laugh until the policeman shot his Taser at me, and I was escorted HALF NAKED, HALF UNCONSCIOUS out of my apartment block for everyone to see," he upsurged, while gesticulating wildly with his hands.

"Ohh, you know, we didn't get that bit on film," pouted Abby.

"Film? Oh no, you are not going to upload any of that. Besides, Timmy was dressed as an old lady. He was wearing tights and all," desperately bargained Tony.

"That won't bother us, will it, Tim? No one is going to recognize him anyway," countered Ziva.

"But it's our little guarantee, our bargaining chip. We won't upload it if you leave it as square, no more pranks." smirked Tim.

"That's the worst… that's the worst punishment of all, Mc…Mc… McMeanie… Okay deal, but I'm telling you, anyone gets any footage of that I'll…"

"Do not worry, Tony, what stays on prank camp goes on prank camp," nodded Ziva.

"Ahh, Ziva, that's," interrupted Gill.

"Good, Ziva, we get the picture," snarled Tony.

Gill and Gibbs sat on the sofa watching the quasi sibling banter go on between the team.

"I hope Marley doesn't get too many ideas, you lot. She starts school next week."

"Marley get any ideas? She was practically the master mind behind the whole thing," announced a proud Abby.

"Yes, it was she who thought of most of the pranks," added Ziva.

"Except the Taser, I wanted that in," beamed a revengeful Tim.

Gibbs shook his head once and then smiled at Gill. "Oh boy. You sure you want her attending school? She might be best still doing home study."

"There is only a month until summer vacation, so her start this late is basically familiarization. But, yes I think it will be good for her to experience school. Besides, with the duel care program it will be easier knowing she is somewhere safe while I'm there or at work," explained Gill.

Just then Marley came back into the room with a bundle of gift wrapped boxes and envelops.

"What's this?" asked Gibbs.

"Well, I finally got to get those gifts for everyone."

"Wait a minute, you still don't have access to your trust fund?" asked a suspicious Gill.

"No, well not now, but I did, there was a little window of opportunity, that and mom's accounts."

"But Marley, that was for your education, firstly…"

Marley scowled and almost stomped her foot, "well firstly, Gill…"

"Hey!" warned Gibbs.

"Sorry, Gill. Uncle Nic approved of some of this stuff; he said I could get you all a little something. Plus, there's plenty left for my college fund."

"That's right, Boss. I set the funds up with Nic, they are security tight. Marley can't access them until she's twenty five, except for educational purposes and those payments have to be authorized and signed off on by you and Gill," clarified Tim.

Marley pleaded, "You gotta let me do this, please. It's my way of saying thank you, from me and Rose and Uncle Nic, please. There is enough money in the trust. There's enough money in the trust to educated a thousand kids, Gill, please?"

Gill called her over. Marley put the gifts down on a side table and moved over slowly. Gill pulled her to her. "Listen, it will be my pleasure, all of our pleasure, to accept a small thank you gift. You didn't have to do any of this, though. Especially for me, I have a gift in you and I was very lucky to have known Rose." Gill smiled and kissed her forehead. "So, go on then."

Marley squealed with excitement and practically skipped back to the side table. "Okay, who's first?"

"Me, seeing as how you tried to topple me off my prankster throne," suggested Tony.

"Ahh, Tony, na, no one could do that. We gave a pretty good try, though. Here you have two. Open this one first, then leave this one, till I cue you."

"Oh very well, very dramatic, Spielberg are we?"

"Yup, drum roll please."

Tony opened the fist small box and pulled out a key. He looked puzzled for a moment until he read the key chains emblem, Thomas Magnum NCIS aka DiNozzo. "Huh? Cute kid, I like it."

"It's real you know."

"What the key chain?"

"No, the car. I had it delivered it's around the side… look."

"What the…" Tony ran to the front door and out onto the porch with others following to the side of the large house. There parked in the driveway was a red classic 1981 Ferrari 308 GTS. "Marley, no way. I can't accept this."

"Yes you can. Tony, you saved my life twice! It's cool, Tony. One of Rose's friends worked on that show. They used to auction the cars off every second year for charity, except for the cut aways and the damaged ones. They auctioned them off to the cast and crew. Mom's friend bought two .He fixed them up and resprayed them. He's had them for years. I told him all about you guys and how you caught Rose's killer. I told him that Tony was a big fan and that I wanted to give him something special, so he let me buy one."

"You mean it's a real Magnum PI car?"

"Yep, now whose next, oh Tim." Marley took off into the house meeting them all back in the living room.

"Marley?" questioned Gill.

"Gill, it's okay. It's Tim's turn now."

Tony sat down, too stunned to protest, while the others watched Tim take his gift from Marley.

Tim hesitated to open the large box, hoping that Marley had not been too extravagant. Secretly, he thought it cute, her wanting to do give everyone just what they would have wished for. However, he wasn't sure Gibbs was going to let Marley spend this much money.

Gibbs saw both Gill's and Tim's concern. He looked at Gill and lifted his hand, as Gill looked to him. "It's her money. I'd say Nic sanctioned it." He then leaned close to Gill and whispered in her ear, "don't worry, I'll check it out." A relieved Gill relaxed, as Gibbs gave Tim his signature nod of approval.

Tim undid the accompanied card first. Not all the gifts had cards, Marley hadn't bothered with one for Tony. She figured he'd be like one of those kids who just went for the prize. Tim read the card in silence and smiled, then looked at Marley. "Thanks, kid, you are one in a million."

"No, I thank you, Mc Gushy," she giggled.

Tim laughed and opened his box. He lifted out a large velvet cape, with hidden pockets housing a number of different game controllers, from wizard wands to guns with sights, each a different tool for a different Level of _Lords of Power and Magic_. Tim had already made master level in his favorite game, and was well on the way to grand master. However, it wasn't enough to get the score on the game; the world wide game only allowed three grand masters every two years. They could only be won and fought for at the bi-annual convention held this upcoming year in Sydney, Australia. But one had to get a personal invite; invites that were rare and very unique.

Tim continued through the pockets. His eyes lit up when he pulled out a shiny silver sphere, the size of a tennis ball. A small button, when pressed had the ball spin in the agent's hand. It suddenly unfolded, to not only announce his invitation, but the ball was also the controls needed to fight for the title. Tim was elated. "Marley, how did you do this? There are only twelve invites every two years to this competition. It's almost impossible…"

"Almost, Tim, I know you'll win. The tickets are in the box, too. Of course, you'll have to take the time off, but if you put in for it now . . . . They have a NCIS agency there, too, so maybe there can be an intelligence exchange. Abbs has contacts there. I'm sure…"

"Marley, this would have cost…"

"Stop. Do you like it, did I get it right? Tim, you're the Scooby; the one with the brains. We wouldn't have been safe without you. Of course, I wouldn't have been caught out too many times either if it wasn't for you. But, hey, I'm over looking that. Plus, you're not the only one who can hack… oops…Delete that last bit."

Marley eyed Gibbs, who eyed her right back. She pretended to be unphased and quickly went back to the pile of gifts.

"Okay, Abbs, here."

Abby pulled at the ribbon that was wrapped around a neat, thin package.

Marley started to cry. She quickly rubbed the tears away before continuing, "I tried to write a card, Abby, but I just couldn't say it right. I know the guys got that sound board for you, it's all paid for too, but well it wasn't special enough."

"Aww, hey don't cry, Gibblet, you'll make me cry."

"They're happy tears, Abbs," said Marley.

"Oh well in that case, bawl like a baby," Abby said, then excitedly opened her gift. "Oh wow, wow weee, this is soooo cool. I… I…."

"Oh my, Abby is speechless," noted Ziva, Abby nodded and passed the gift on to her friend."What is so… Oh it's a CD, Dead Men Don't Talk. I do not understand."

" Read it," instructed Abby.

"It's a song. Dead Men Don't Talk have written a song about Abby 'The Goth Is Her Own Crime Wave."

"My own song!"

"Not only that, you own the song, Abbs. You own the rights," explained Marley. " Every time it gets used, every time they sell an CD, or an album with that on it, every time they perform it you get 50 % of the profits, 30% goes to the sisters and their work in the schools, the other 20% is admin. But the guys are going to sing it on every tour from now on. And when they get back to DC in six months, they'll perform it there as well. We have already booked the super box. Abbs, you'll be a special guest."

Abby jumped up squealing and ran to Marley. "What an awesome present. I'm going to play it now."

"No, not now please, Abigail. While I appreciate those young men's help and their talent, I'm sure the best place to play that will be your lab," begged Ducky.

"Aww, Duckman, really you should broaden your tastes. You don't know what you're missing."

"He is not missing anything. He's next." Marley grabbed the gift box labelled Our Favorite ME and went over to the elder. She handed him a card.

Ducky opened it and, after reading it silently for a moment, read it to the pensive group that surrounded him. _Dear Ducky, thank you for looking after all the people who don't have a voice, all the people who died. You talk to them, you reveal who they are, and you give them the dignity of their humanity. It leaves those who loved them with, not only justice done, but allows our memories peace. Thanks, too, for letting me be a real kid. I hope I wasn't too much trouble. Love ,Marley Rose. _

Ducky pulled Marley in close and pulled her onto his lap. He said nothing, but wrapped his arms around her and continued to pull at the ribbon and unwrap his gift. He then lifted a small, leather bound book out of the box. It was very old and written on it in old script was "Le Avventure di Pinocchio, by Carlo Collodi."

"Pinocchio,' translated Ziva.

Ducky surveyed the antique."Yes, an original publication of 1883. Marley, however did you get your hands on one of these? It is very rare."

Marley turned and kissed Ducky. "Not as rare as you, Ducky. You made me a real boy, girl, kid. I used to feel like nobody's child, Ducky. Not anymore. I know you like a lot of old things, and well, I know you like the Greek stuff better, but I thought…"

"It is perfect," he smiled.

Marley beamed, "This is sooo cool. Giving presents is so much fun. I'm doing this every…"

"Only once," said Gibbs.

"Right, on it, got it. Now for Ziva," bubbled Marley. She pranced to the table and then returned to proudly deliver a large box to the pretty ex-mossad agent.

Ziva opened her card first, and frowned at Marley's cryptic note. '_You deserve to be the belle of the ball.'_ She opened the box and pulled out the most elegant ball gown she had ever seen. The winter white taffeta and tulle skirt was a classic.

"It's based on the one Grace Kelly wore in _Rear Window_," announced Marley.

"Isn't it cool," Abby jumped up, it's copied it from one of Edith Head's sketches. Though Grace's bodice was black, the gun metal bodice is much more contemporary and edgy, don't you think?"

"You will look beautiful in it, Ziva," commented Gill.

"Stunning," whispered Tony.

"It is beautiful, Marley, I hope I have a ball to wear it to soon. I have done a few undercover events, perhaps another will come up soon."

"Not this one, Ziva. You're going as you, check out the invitation."

Ziva picked up the gold edged card that sat underneath the fine tissue paper of the dress box."Renaissance Debutante Charity Ball. Oh, Marley, I am a little old for a debutante ball."

"Not this one, it's a revival charity Ball. You never got to go to a prom or make your début. Either did a lot of these people, for whatever reason. It's a ball dedicated to a lot of hard working women."

"Hey, I've heard of that. It's really expensive, I heard a thous…" started Tim.

"Doesn't matter, Tim," scowled Marley. "All proceeds go to charity, Ziva. Each year it's a different one. This one goes to the research of Bipolar. You'd be helping people like Rose, Ziva."

"Oh well, I cannot refuse then, but I will have to take some dance lessons."

"They have some classes leading up to it, just the rehearsal for presentation part, though. The president will be receiving the debutantes this year."

Ducky stood up and walked over to Ziva and took her by the hand. "May I?" he asked. Ziva stood, clutching the dress to her petite frame. Ducky then held her hand high, laid his hand gently around her waist, and slow waltzed her around the room. "I would be happy to give you lessons, my dear."

The team smiled at the scene in front of them, including Tony, who caught Marley's nod and cue. He opened his second envelop, and chuckled softly to himself. He then put it back in his gift box with his keys and stood up and tapped Ducky on the shoulder. "Cutting in," he said.

Ziva blushed for a moment, as did Tony, when he caught the sound of a small intake of air she took in. "Besides the waltz, Ziva, I do a pretty mean tango." He suddenly side marched turned and twirled her then folded into a drop back. He held her there for a brief moment.

"You drop me Tony, and I will have your bal…"

"Ah uh, I will never drop you, Ziva."

The room erupted with laughter again.

"You will have to wait until the night to find out who your escorts are," added Marley.

Tony snapped his head up, "Escorts? As in plural?" he frowned.

"Yep, but it's a surprise," added Abby.

"You help organize this one, Abbs? asked Gibbs.

"That I did. Miss Ziva David is to have two charming escorts to the ball. Nothing like a bit of competition to make things a little interesting," smirked Abby.

Tony turned to Gibbs. "Boss, I think we should vet them. I mean, you never know what…"

"Oh how exciting, two Prince Charmings," swooned Gill.

"Oh you never know, they could end up a couple of fugly sisters,." laughed Tim.

"Only if you're going, McFu.."

"Di Nozzo!" warned Gibbs.

"Yeah, enough, Tony, don't worry," Marley winked. "Now, only two more presents to go. Gill . . . Mom, Here, this is for you."

Gilled eyed the rather large envelop suspiciously, "Marley?"

"Mom, Uncle Nic definitely approved of this one. He helped me organize it."

"But, Marley, it may look contrived with Children's Services."

"I don't know what that means. Besides, really, it's not just for you this one. So if you're worried about people thing you've hacked into my trust account, don't."

Gill pulled out a thick file. There, amongst a pile of legal documents, were the deeds to a five bedroom house in the same suburb that Alistair and Gill had been looking at for a new duel care home.

"It's the property, it's the same property. But Alistair was putting a bid in for this house today."

"Yeah, well, it was all signed and sealed last week. Alistair knew. It's been signed over to the Program. Both you and Alistair are administrators for it. No more renting facilities and trying to fund that side of the Program. And because it's a non profit organisation, taxes are exempted."

"Exempt."

"Yeah, you don't have to pay anything. Just the household bills."

Gill looked concerned."Marley?"

"Uncle Nic wanted this. If it wasn't for the Program a lot of kids, including me, wouldn't get the break they need. Wouldn't get to feel … normal, I guess."

"Marley, this will help so much, not just with the fiancés and the funding. But it means a permanent home for the Program. So many more children in special families like yours will benefit. You and Nic have been very generous."

"No worries, just keep Rye off my side of the room."

"You can both have a room of your own now. This place is huge."

"No way, Rye needs an annoying little sister to keep her out of trouble," quipped Marley.

Tony laughed, "Oh boy, Gill, double trouble."

"Hmm," agreed Gill.

"No, we aren't any trouble at all. You needed our help with the rescue," Marley teased.

"Huh! Your help got your butt busted, and well deserved, too," laughed Tony.

Marley walked up and stood in front of Gibbs. "All is forgiven. Right, Gibbs?"

"Right, Marley."

"Even though, I broke your tape?"

"But, not my memories."

"Well, then do I have a surprise for you." Marley ran back and retrieved the last of the boxes, then stood in front of Gibbs again. "Here, Gibbs…Dad."

Gibbs took the box. "What, no card?"

"Nope," beamed Marley.

Gibbs opened the box and lifted out a key chain. A small four inch by four inch plastic photo frame attached with a chain and an old looking key. Marley leaned over and pressed a little red navigation button on the frame. Instantly, a video image appeared. There on the screen was a very young and giggling Kelly being held by her little pink bike seat by a very young Gibbs.

"They found it, Gibbs," whispered Marley.

Abby jumped up and down. "It ended up in my lab with evidence from the warehouse.

"Abby fixed the tape, Gibbs. You still have all of it. She made a DVD. She made ten copies, so you can wear them all out, Gibbs."

"Then Marley took a few frames and made a little MP4, which is when you compress the frame bit. It makes it easier to transfer files, plus it doesn't have to be very big to play on something as small as a LCD key ring. Now, if it was going to somewhere like MTAC it needs to be really huge, otherwise you know it pixilates. Though I can usually fix that by changing the settings, especially good if you want to send a photo via text. Look, see here Mitchell sent me an attachment this afternoon. Gee, I must have missed that. I wonder what it is. He's just labelled it MTAC 4.15pm. Oh, it looks like a …. Ahhh." Abby suddenly went pale.

Gibbs looked confused. "Abbs? Everything okay?"

"Yes, sure why wouldn't it be. Sure it is. I'm sure it is. It could be alright… I think." "Abbs!"

Gibbs smiled, "I get it." He pulled Marley over and sat her on his lap. "It's the best, Marley. Thank you."

"There's more, Gibbs. The key. It's the basement key to the safe house at the lake. Uncle Nic put the deed in your name. It's flagged with my file. You'll get the front keys eventually, but I like this key. It's an old friendly looking safe key, like the ones that unlock big bolts and chains, Gibbs. It's like a freedom key. We can all go there for family holidays, all of us."

"Your new family," said Ziva.

Marley looked at Ziva and nodded. "Yep, my new family. Whatta say, Gibbs? It's okay isn't it?"

Gibbs thought for a moment."How big is the basement?"

"Big enough to build a carrier, Gibbs," exaggerated Marley.

Gibbs laughed and placed the key chain back in its box. Marley leaned over and showed him how to turn the video off. "See easy," she said, "you can put all your keys on that, Gibbs, new and old."

Gibbs kissed her head. "Hey, what's this," he said as he picked up a piece of paper. There written in a child's script were the words, _Rule # 52, sometimes it's alright to throw out rule number 10 ; never get personally involved in a case._

**_Fade out to black, long shot of the moon through a bedroom window. Pan down to a close up of Tony in a restless sleep._ **

Tony stirred at the whispering sounds that emitted around the room. A child's giggle woke him, and he lay there trying to get his bearings. He remembered going to bed at around midnight after a fireside talk with Ducky. Gill and Marley took up another two guest rooms, and Ducky had offered Tony the third.

He was laying in the large king bed with its fresh crisp sheets and the window slightly ajar to let in some fresh air. He relaxed again feeling familiar now with his surroundings, mentally noting the layout of the room, the wardrobe and bathroom that adjoined two of the guest bedrooms. _Good,_ he thought, and settled back to try and sleep.

As soon as Tony closed his eyes, the whispering started again, along with the giggles of small children playing. It creeped him out. He didn't know why. Really, it seemed like some nonsensical plot of a B grade horror flick. There it was, whispering again, then a growl followed by a raspy laugh, not innocent and childlike at all. He wondered if there was some animal outside his window adding to the strange night sounds of suburbia.

Tony got up and went to the window, taking a moment to peer into the garden below; perhaps a squirrel or some other nocturnal creature was hunting around down there. When he could see nothing, he closed the window and drew the curtain to block out the bright full moon. Deciding to hit the head before making himself too comfortable, he made his way to the bathroom, which, if he remembered, lay somewhere ahead of him, next to the closet.

In darkness, he opened the door, but jumped when he once again heard the whispering. "_Pissh pssshhh wisppering heee hee." _

Tony reached for the light switch just inside of the door frame and flicked it on. The sight of a tiny figure dressed in a yellow raincoat had him screaming and he backed out immediately. The figure turned, stiffly and walked awkwardly towards him, laughing in that raspy voice. He went to kick out at the thing, when another four appeared behind their leader. They were dressed in little denim overalls with checked shirts. Their wide, round, freckled faces wore evil grins as they all headed towards Tony with their arms out. "Come to play with Chucky," they chanted.

**FREEZE FRAME: Cut. Close up of a scared Tony leaning back on the bed as five Chucky dolls come towards him. Cut away to mid shot of Marley, sitting on the bed in the next room with a remote control, sniggering. Convert Black and White. CUT**.

THE END.

A.N. There is another story planned for Marley, keep your eyes out for Freeze Frame 4 or author alert. A big, big shout out to Harliquinn, for edits and the positive thumbs up, not to mention for sticking with me.

I had always planned on the Chucky reference for this prank, as one of the many. Unfortunately the chapter got too long for some of my other ideas. But I couldn't help but keep the Chucky reference after finally getting a look at Engage pt 2 last week. I don't know if we will ever get a reason as to why Tony could be so scared of little kids, but I did mention in one of the first chapters of this story that Tony was afraid of little kids in yellow raincoats because of the movie _Don't Look Now_. This is one answer maybe…LOL. I can't think of a plausible answer at all really. I appologise for the bad formating. My docuement uploaded with all the sentences running into each other again. I hope 've I fixed them all.


End file.
